Crashing Down
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: When the truth comes out about Kevin cruising around Fox Forest, Kevin's friends and father tell him that what he is doing is disgusting. So Kevin believes it too. No one realizes how much their words hurt until Kevin is attacked by The Black Hood, hit by a car and ends up in a critical coma. Sheriff Keller, Betty, Moose and Archie now must pray for Kevin all because of their words
1. One

_**Here we go again. Another Kevin fanfiction because Kevin is awesome and Kevin deserves so much more story in the show. Until the showrunners decide to give my child more episodes and story lines, he just gets hurt constantly and constantly in more stories. Why? Because I'm evil. Hope you enjoy this one, because this one is kind of the saddest one I've written.**_

 _ **In this story, the discovery of Kevin's cruising happened before Moose and Midge were shot. Just putting that out there.**_

* * *

Kevin had told himself that he was a good person. He told himself that he was a good person. That there was nothing wrong with him. That he wasn't a bad person for cruising Fox Forest because that's what he was into. Kevin told himself that he was fine. That it wasn't anything wrong with him. Kevin retold himself this. He told himself this all the time. When Betty told him it was wrong, he told himself that it wasn't wrong. That he was fine. When his father told him that it was wrong, he told himself that it wasn't wrong.

But today... today proved Kevin Keller completely and utterly wrong. There was something wrong with it. There was something wrong with him. There was something wrong with Kevin Keller meeting local guy gays in Riverdale in Fox Forest. There was something wrong with him. There was something wrong with Kevin Keller, because his friends told him that as he walked up to them. Not just his friends. His father. His father and his friends told him that there was something wrong with him. That he was wrong for what he was doing.

It all started in the morning. Kevin woken up to his favorite song from the alarm on his phone. It was an upbeat and catchy song, but Kevin wasn't in the mood of the song. He was upset, especially from the night before with his father. Sheriff Keller might have told his son that he would talk with him about his sexuality, but he knew that his father was disgusted with him for what he did. He knew his father. He knew when he was happy, sad, angry and everything in between. And he knew from the look on his father's face when he went to bed the night before.

His father was disgusted with him. His own son and Kevin could not be happy with that at all. Kevin got up from his bed and he rubbed his eyes. He quickly shut off the alarm and git up from his bed. He didn't want to wake up him father. Especially after the night before. He didn't want to wake him up. Kevin grabbed his cologne and his clothes and he quickly got dressed. He put on black to match his mood and he grabbed his light brown leather jacket. It was snowing outside and he knew that he would get sick without a jacket.

Kevin left his room, he could hear his father snores from his bedroom. He was still sleeping. He hadn't woken him up and he didn't want to wake him up at all. Kevin walked down the stairs and quickly gathered what he needed for the day. He grabbed his satchel and his laptop. Kevin walked over and grabbed the keys to his truck so that he can drive all the way to school. As Kevin opened the door, he heard his father's bedroom door open. "Kevin?" his weak voice called.

Kevin did not want to respond or deal with his father at all. He quickly ran out of the door and slammed it. Kevin threw his belongings into the truck and he ran inside the driver's seat. Sheriff Keller walked outside, still dressed in his sweatpants and long sleeve shirt. He looked and saw his son. "Kevin, wait." he called.

Kevin didn't even want to respond. He drove out of his driveway and onto the road. Kevin sighed as soon as he looked in the mirror and saw that his father was completely out of sight. He inhaled and told himself that he was not disgusting. He was not gross. He was not different for what he did. Kevin Keller was not different from anyone else. He was normal. As Kevin pulled up to his school parking lot, he tried to force himself not to cry when he saw Betty, Archie, Veronica and Jughead being all happy. He couldn't be happy right now, because they were so happy. After everything he went through, they were smiling. But Kevin knew what they were thinking. They were thinking that he was just completely and utterly disgusting for what he did.

So Kevin forced himself out of the truck and he started to go about his day. He went to his planned tutoring sessions with other students, he attended his classes. He took his tests. He did what he had to to keep himself distracted on the fact that he wasn't and never will be disgusting.

But all of Kevin's forced happy thoughts and opinions came to screeching halt. It was almost the end of the day. Kevin was going to go home and forget about everything and try his best to get some sleep while still avoiding his father. But he couldn't. When Archie, Betty, Jughead and Veronica approached him. Kevin saw them and tried to keep his cool. He breathed in and out and he told himself once again, that he wasn't gross and that there was nothing going on with him.

Betty was the first person to speak. "Kevin?" she called. "We just... we um... we all wanted to tell you something."

"It's about you going in the woods." Jughead said.

"Look..." Archie said. "Until you're done going into the woods and doing... and doing-"

"And doing what Archie?" Kevin said, completely offended that he was being attacked by his so called friends. Especially Betty, who was supposed to be his best friend. "Go ahead. Say it. Tell me what I'm doing wrong!"

"Kevin... come on." Veronica added. "You know what we're talking about."

"What you're doing in the woods. It's completely dangerous with the guy that shot my dad still around." Archie said.

"And not to mention completely disgusting." Betty said. "And until you're done, we just want you to stay-"

Kevin nodded. "Stay away from you all. How caring. Don't worry... I got it."

Kevin slammed his locker door shut and he walked away from the four of them. Veronica looked at the three of her friends and she quickly ran up to Kevin. "Kevin, wait." she called, grabbing his shoulder. Kevin pushed her off of him and he ran away from them quicker, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't. He absolutely couldn't. Kevin couldn't go to his last two classes and wrestling now. Now that everyone told him that he was disgusting and that he was wrong for doing what he enjoyed.

Kevin ran down a hall and bumped into someone. Kevin accidentally made all the books in his hands fall. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." Kevin said, keeping the tears inside his eyes as he leaned over to pick up the books that had fallen on the ground.

Kevin picked up the textbooks and handed them to the person he bumped into. It was Moose. "Hey." Moose said to him. "Are you okay? You look a little... upset."

Kevin just pushed the books into Moose's hands and he ran away from Moose and ran to the end of the hall. "Kev, wait!" he called out to him. But Kevin didn't listen or care. He continued to run as fast as he could to the exit of the school. The exit that was farthest away from the classrooms where Betty could see him from the windows and the exit farthest away from the parking lot. It might have led to the forest, but Kevin didn't care. He just needed time to cry.

Kevin pushed the door to the exit open and started to break down crying in the middle of the lot. It was cold and Kevin wasn't wearing his coat. But how could he care? Where could he find the care? After all, he was disgusting. Kevin Keller was only one thing. He was disgusting. All Kevin thought of himself now was that he was gross and everything he did was wrong. Everything he believed in himself were wrong. He was wrong. He was gross, disgusting and completely and utterly a terrible human being. His neck, lungs and head hurt from the pain he was feeling in his chest right now.

Kevin fell on his knees crying and he held his arms. He was wrong for what he did. He was wrong.

Kevin was do busy crying and telling himself how wrong he was, that he didn't notice the person creeping up from behind him. He didn't hear the crunch of his footsteps on the snow or the swish of his black leather jacket. He didn't notice until it was too late. He looked up to breathe and he saw the huge man in black standing before him. It was the Black Hood. Kevin tried to scream, but he was hit hard with the butt of the staff he had. Blood drew from Kevin's temple and The Black Hood beat Kevin with the staff. Kevin tried to scream out for help, but he couldn't. The staff hit his mouth multiple times, his voice was gone. "The ultimate sin." the strangely familiar but still evil voice said. "No two men shall lie in bed together. Sexually. You are nothing but sin. And sinners-" The staff hit Kevin again hard in the back. "Sinners. Have. To. Die."

Kevin knew that voice. He had heard that voice. All the time. "Mister... Mister Cooper." he choked.

The Black Hood stopped suddenly and looked down at Kevin. It didn't make much sense. Why was Hal doing this? Kevin started to crawl away, but Hal grabbed him. Kevin was right. It was Hal. Or he wouldn't have reacted the way he did. Hal grabbed and started to drag Kevin off. Kevin tried to scream. No let anyone listening know that he needed help, but Hal pressed his leather gloved hand over Kevin's mouth. Kevin screamed into it, but all that came out were quiet, aggressive muffles. The Black Hood... no, Hal, threw Kevin against a tree. Hurting his back. Kevin bit his lip to hold back the sob that he wanted to let out.

Hal threw the staff aside and this time pulled out a swiss army knife. And Kevin recognized that knife. It was dark blue. The same on Hal used to carved the wood for Betty's birthday barbecues or to quickly butt one of the cigarettes of his friends and hell, even his father. Kevin knew it was Hal the moment he pulled out that knife. Hal thrusted the knife into Kevin's body repeatedly. Blood poured out of Kevin's body as the bloody and most likely rusty knife, went inside all of his skin more and more. The Black Hood left out a hearty laugh as he finished beating and stabbing Kevin to a blood and swollen pulp. The Black Hood threw the knife back inside his jacket pocket and he punched Kevin as hard as he possibly could in the temple. He fell unconscious from blood loss, open wounds and all the pain burning like a fire through his lean body. The only thought coursing through Kevin's mind as it happened was that he deserved this. He deserved the beating. Because he was disgusting. Kevin was gross.

He didn't come to until a few hours later. The night had fallen and all of the school activities must had come to an end. No one was there to help Kevin. No one was in the woods to see this dying boy and call him some help from Riverdale General. But Kevin rolled his eyes and told himself that no one would help someone as disgusting as him. With what he did in the forest, this is what he deserved. This was God punishing him. God could be brutal sometimes, but he knew what was right and wrong. This was what Kevin believed that he deserved for cruising around Fox Forest. Kevin forced himself to stand up. His right leg hurt like hell and he yelled out from it's pain. The staff and the knife must have hit it harder than every other body part it hit. Kevin used a tree covered in his blood behind him to try and stand. Kevin looked over his body to see his injures. It was terrible what had happened to him. He was like a broken Barbie doll. Other than the probably broken right leg, Kevin's left shoulder was dislocated, his spine felt misshapen and cracked and he had multiple lacerations pretty much everywhere he looked. Blood was almost everywhere. Everywhere. Anywhere. Kevin would have thrown up if he could see himself in a mirror right now.

Kevin needed to find help. He needed to find someone to help him. Anyone if they were kind enough to he someone so gross and as disappointing as him. Kevin limped as quickly as could away from the woods back to the back of the school. Kevin fell to the ground. His leg was surely broken. Kevin groaned as he forced himself to get back up again. He needed to tell Betty, tell Jughead, tell his dad who The Black Hood. They needed to know. To protect themselves. To keep the whole town safe. Kevin found his way back to the front of the school and he limped to find anyone out to help him. There was no one there. Just the darkness.

He forced his bleeding body over to the road. To get the attention of anyone. Anyone. But... Kevin forgot. This was Riverdale. And people aren't the best or the kindest. As soon as he limped into the street, his ears stopped working. He could no longer hear anything. Especially not the car coming closer and closer to him. Kevin only looked up when he saw the lights getting closer. He looked up, but it was too late. The driver of the car tried to stop, but it didn't stop in time. The car did Kevin just as it stopped. Kevin's bloody body rolled off from the street to the front car window. Glass broke and seeped into Kevin's back, head and shoulders. At that point, nothing good was coming. Kevin's life and consciousness was slipping away.

The driver of the car got out along with it's passenger. It was Moose and Midge. One their way to make out and do Jingle-Jangle in the woods. If not for the detour. Moose got out as fast as could and gasped. "Oh my god!" he cried, seeing all the blood coming from the body on his car.

Midge ran over to the front and tried to help get the body of the windsheild. Moose brought it into his arms as soon as Midge started to cry at the sight of all the blood. "Holy crap, Midge." he cried. "Midge, call 911. Call 911 right now!"

"Moose, who is it?!" she cried. "Moose, who is it?!"

Moose looked up at his girlfriend, his face getting red from keeping tears inside. "Midge it's... it's... it's Kev. It's Kevin."

Midge ran back inside the car and grabbed her phone. She dialed the three numbers quickly and was screaming inside the receiver. Moose pulled off his varsity jacket then his black shirt. He pressed it to Kevin's head, where the cut was the hugest and bleeding the most. "Hold on Kevin." he cried, tears falling onto Kevin's pale and bloody face. "Kev hold on."

Kevin didn't hear anything that Midge and Moose had said. His ears had stopped working after all. Kevin was disoriented and his eyes were rolling from side to side. Kevin suddenly told himself again, you're disgusting. You're gross after all. Stop fighting.

So he did. Kevin believed that he deserved this. So he stop fighting and holding on. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Kevin, no!"


	2. Two

Moose was running inside the hospital, clutching Kevin's hand as he did. The ambulance had came to the street where Kevin was hit and they had taken him into one of their cots. Kevin had went unconscious and he wasn't responding to any Moose screamed at him. Moose refused to leave Kevin's side and he forced himself inside the ambulance. Moose was holding his hand tightly as he did. Kevin wasn't moving, but everyone inside the ambulance with him were trying their best to put anything to close his wounds.

Moose was running with the dispatchers as they wheeled Kevin inside the hospital. "I need a surgery room ready, stat!" one of the doctor's screamed. Moose looked down at Kevin was they were pushing him to one of the only open surgery rooms. One of the nurse's walked up to Moose and held him back. "You can't go in there."

"No... he needs someone. He needs someone!" Moose cried. "Please."

"I'm sorry, but you can't you in there." the nurse said. "Maybe you should wait in the lobby, call the boy's family and friends. Let them know what's happening."

Moose sighed and forced to nod at the nurse. The nurse walked off into the surgery room to most likely help the doctors help Kevin. Moose walked out of the hall he had run into and back to the lobby and waiting room. Midge was there, waiting for him. Moose had told her quickly to follow him and the ambulance to the hospital. Midge's face was completely red and her eyes were as puffy as a couch pillow. Midge looked up from her seat and she ran up to Moose. Moose crushed her in a hug, tears falling from his eyes. "Moose." she whispered. "Is he... is he breathing? Was he... was he breathing?"

"His heartbeat was slowing down when we got here. But I don't... I don't know how... how he is right now. Midge, oh my God, you should have seen it. You should of seen how bad he looked." Moose cried, crushing her shoulders tighter.

Moose had been in the ambulance when they were forced to remove his shirt to stop the blood loss. Moose had saw how bad he was. His chest was covered in so many huge cuts and lacerations. Moose had to stop himself from having a breakdown when he saw Kevin. "He was attacked Midge." Moose whispered. "He was attacked. He was attacked. Someone... someone stabbed him. Someone cut him. They attacked him Midge, they attacked him."

Midge held him closer, crying just as he was crying. Midge wasn't as close to Kevin was Moose was. She always tried to get close to him whenever she could. During classes, after school activities and anything else. But she never got as close as Moose was to Kevin. Midge had to let Moose go, because she knew that he needed to get a hold of everyone Kevin cared about. Moose clutched her wrists when she let go and went face to face with her. "Moose... you need to call Sheriff Keller and, and, and Betty and Archie. Moose you need to call everyone that cares about Kevin." she said.

"Midge... Midge I can't. I can't do that." Moose said. "Midge I hit him... I hit him with the car Midge. I can't... I can't call Sheriff Keller and tell him... and tell him that his son that he might... that he might die."

"Moose, you didn't hit Kevin on purpose." Midge reassured. "But Sheriff Keller and Betty and Archie deserve to know. They deserve to know."

Moose sighed. Midge was right. She was always right. Moose sucked in a sob and he pulled out his phone. He looked up at Midge and kissed her forehead. "Let me know... let me know if anything happens to him. I'll... I'll be right back."

Midge nodded and she walked back to a seat that would be close to the hall where Kevin was taken. Moose walked by the help desk and he opened the phone app. He didn't want to call him... but he had to. He had to because Moose had know idea if Kevin was dying or already dead. Moose dialed the sheriff's office and put the ringing phone up to his ear. Tears were still falling down his cheeks as he waited for someone... anyone to anyone to answer. After what felt like years of waiting for someone to answer his call, someone picked up. "Riverdale sheriff's office." said what sounded like a calm and collected young woman. "What's seems to be the problem?"

"I need to speak with Sheriff Keller." Moose said, trying to sound like he wasn't losing his mind.

"I'm sorry sir." the woman said. "Sheriff Keller is handling something right now. He's currently unavailable-"

"Please!" Moose yelled at the lady, even though she was being so nice and calm to him. "Please, this is a matter of life or death! I need to talk to Sheriff Keller! Please!"

There was a moment of silence between Moose and the woman and then the voice changed. "Sheriff Keller." the voice said, sounding a bit irritated. "My secretary told me that whatever you have to tell me is a mater of life of death. I really hope that this isn't a prank."

"Sheriff Keller... this is... this is Moose. Moose Mason... Mr. Keller I'm... I'm so sorry. It's... It's Kevin." Moose said, choking on tears.

Moose heard what must have been something fall from the other end of the line. It sounded like a lamp or a telephone. Moose gulped. He felt absolutely terrible. "What... What about Kevin? Moose, what happened?"

"I-I..." Moose couldn't find the words. He couldn't find the words. How could he tell Sheriff Keller, the man who had to raise his son with barely any mother figure around him and son, that his son was attacked, bleeding and dying? How could he? Moose didn't want to tell him. He could barely find the words.

"Moose!" Sheriff Keller yelled through the phone. He sounded scared. No. Keller sounded absolutely fucking terrified. "Moose, what happened to Kevin?! Is he alright?! Moose tell me what happened!"

"I was driving with Midge... She and... she and I were going out and... and then Kevin came into the road. And I... I couldn't stop in time. Sheriff Keller... I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to, but I did. I'm so sorry. I hit him." Moose started to crying. He was breaking down and he started to fall back down from the exhaustion of the tears that were spilling. "But... but that's... that's not it."

"Moose... is Kevin... he's not... he's not dead, right? He's... he's not dead is he? Moose please tell me that's okay. That's he's alive." Sheriff Keller cried. You could hear how desperate he was the hear that his son was okay.

Moose shook his head. "I don't... I don't know. He's in... Kevin is... is in surgery right now. They won't... they won't tell me anything." Moose took in a deep breath. He had to spit it out. He had to tell Sheriff Keller. He had to rip the band aid. "Sheriff Keller, Kevin was... Kevin was attacked."

"Attacked?" the Sheriff repeated, rage bubbling inside his voice. "Who attacked him? What happened to my son?!"

"I don't know Sheriff Keller." Moose said. "When I got out the car and Midge called 911, there were cuts and bruises all over his body. He looked so pale... I don't... I don't know if he's going to survive the surgery. You just... Kevin would, Kevin would want you here. Please Sheriff Keller, you need to be here."

"Moose... where are you right now?" Sheriff Keller asked. Moose heard the sound of a car starting up in the background.

"I'm... I'm in the hospital."

"Stay right where you are. I'm coming."

Then Keller hung up. Moose sighed and nodded. He felt like throwing up. But he knew that he couldn't or else he might be taken by a doctor and he won't know anything about Kevin's well being. Moose needed to call more people. He needed to call Betty and Archie and Veronica and Jughead. Kevin's closest friends. They all came for Archie went his father was shot. He knew that they would come for Kevin if he was attacked and bleeding to death. Moose pulled his up his fallen phone again and he fished through his contacts. He didn't have the numbers of Veronica or Betty or Jughead. They weren't that close. But he had Archie's number. Archie and him were Bulldogs. And Bulldogs always stuck together no matter what. Archie would answer him. He had to.

* * *

Betty had invited Archie, Veronica and Jughead to her house so that they could discuss Kevin. They hadn't expected for their discussion with Kevin to go so downhill to the fact where he left school so early. Betty didn't mean to tell Kevin that he was disgusting. But it just came out. And they most certainly did not want to no longer associate with Kevin. They just wanted to keep him safe.

"Has anyone gotten a hold of Kevin?" Archie said, returning to his best friends bedroom with a tray of ice cold pink lemonade.

"No." Jughead said, taking a glass of lemonade from Archie's tray. "He's not responding to any of our calls or our texts."

Betty was sitting on her bed, crying. Veronica was sitting next to her, half hugging her. She didn't mean for this happen. For Kevin to go AWOL. "I didn't mean to say what I said to him." she said, wiping her dripping mascara from her face. "I didn't mean to call his disgusting. That's not what I mean to say at all. I just meant... I mean to say that I wanted him to stay with one of us at school. So that he knows that he's not alone and that he doesn't have to... have to go into the woods, seeking comfort."

Betty started to cry harder, Veronica moving to hug her closer. "Should we call Sheriff Keller?" she asked. "Maybe Kevin's just with him."

"No." Betty said. "We can't call Sheriff Keller. Especially after what happened with Fox Forest. Telling him if what started this whole mess."

"You can't blame yourself Betty, this isn't your fault." Jughead said, sitting down next to her and rubbing her shoulder.

Archie sighed. He hated whenever something happened to his friends. In a town like Riverdale, someone going AWOL is dangerous. It means that they might never come back to the small town or come back to the land of the living at all. Betty's bedroom door opened. It was her father. "Hey everyone." he said, before turning to Betty. "Betty, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"It's nothing dad." she said, wiping her eyes.

"It's obviously nothing if you're here crying." Hal said, moving to his daughter and wiping her tears. "What's matter Betty?"

"It's nothing dad. I promise." Betty said, faking a smile.

Hal decided to just trust his daughter and he stood up. "Um, Archie. You left your phone downstairs. It's vibrating, I think someone's calling you."

Archie took the phone from Hal while everyone sat up eagerly. "Is it Kevin?" Jughead asked.

Hal seemed to tense up a bit, but he hid with a raised eyebrow. "No, it's Moose." Archie said. "Give me a second."

Everyone nodded as Archie took the call. "Hello?" Archie said. His facial expression changed as he listened to Moose. "Woah, woah Moose. Slow down... Wait, what? Moose, what happened?!"

"Archie?" Hal asked. "What's wrong?"

Archie looked at Hal and everyone else. He raised one finger as a wait signal. He continued to listen to Moose, to whatever he was telling him. "Moose... okay, okay, okay. We'll be there soon. I promise."

Archie hung up and he looked up at everyone. Betty and Veronica were clinging onto each other, waiting to hear what the hell was happening. "K-Kevin..." Archie said. "Kevin's in the hospital."

Betty gasped, crying harder. Jughead got up from the bed. "What happened to him? He didn't... he didn't hurt himself did he?"

"I don't know... Moose was just, just screaming at me, telling me that Kevin was in the hospital and that we... that we needed to get to the hospital."

"Come on." Hal said, grabbing his daughter's hand. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

Veronica grabbed her heels and she followed Archie, Jughead, Betty and Hal as they ran out of the Cooper household. As they passed the living room to get to the front door and saw Alice, sitting by the fire and reading one of her new articles. She heard the commotion and looked up from her laptop. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Mom, we need to go now!" Betty cried at her mother.

Alice knew that this must be serious because he daughter was red faced and crying. Alice looked up at her husband though, for an answer as to what the hell was going on that could make her daughter cry so much. "Hal, what happened?" she asked, getting up and pulling on her wedges.

"Kevin's in the hospital." he said.

As soon as Hal said the name of the one friend that Alice actually accepted, she was running out the door with them. She ran out of her house and ran inside of her husband's car.


	3. Three

Keller was originally going to work late before his day turned to shit. He was going to work on the rest of the files that he had to do for Fred Andrews shootings and a few vandalism that happened at Pop's and then he was going to pick up his fast food for him and Kevin to enjoy since he knew that his son would be staying late for wrestling practice. He wanted to talk with him some more because of what had happened the night before. Until he had gotten a call from Moose Mason. His secretary had told him whoever on the line said that it was matter of life or death.

And Mason told him that Kevin was hurt.

His son.

Hurt.

Keller had dropped everything and he drove as fast as he could in his patrol car to get to the hospital. Moose had told him that his son was attacked and then he was hit by a car. His son could be dead right now, thinking about him. Or wondering in his last moments where his father was and if he was even coming. But Keller was coming. He was coming. Keller made a bunch of illegal turns, not even caring that he was the law officer and that he was supposed to make sure people followed the law. But he was breaking it. He was breaking the law. To get to his son in the hospital. Keller slammed hard on the brakes as he entered the parking lot of the hospital. He ran out of his car and he started to ran as fast he could to the entrance of the hospital. As he did, another car sped into the parking lot. It was Archie, Betty, Jughead, Alice, Hal and Veronica. They stopped the car and they all ran out. Betty saw Sheriff Keller and she ran up to him, not caring that she ran in front of everyone else.

Sheriff Keller turned around, hearing her getting closer. Her face was red from crying. Keller knew that Betty was such a could friend to his son. He understood exactly how he felt. Keller held his hand out for Betty to take. Betty took the hand and she ran as fast as Keller did to get to the hospital lobby. Archie, Jughead and Veronica were following her, while Alice and Betty were a little far behind because of their age and the fact that they needed to park the car.

Keller and Betty ran into the waiting room and they saw Moose and Midge. Moose was pacing across the room, his shirt covered in blood while Midge sat in a seat. Crying her eyes out. Keller let Betty's hand go and he walked up to Moose. "Where is he?!" Keller yelled, tears falling out of his eyes. "Where's Kevin?!"

Moose sighed and he tried to stop himself from crying. Midge saw everyone walk in and she got up. She walked up to Betty and she gave her a tight hug. "Mr. Keller he's... he's still in surgery. I don't... I don't know what... what happened. I'm so sorry."

Moose broke down crying in front of the older man, not caring that his masculinity was fading. He honestly could give less of a shit. Keller let out a sob and pulled Moose close, hugging him. "It's okay Moose." he whispered. "It's okay."

Betty watched the two hug while wrapped in her own hug with Midge. "Midge..." she called to her. "What happened? What happened to Kevin?"

Midge let her go and she looked over at everyone else that was looking at her. Archie. Alice. Betty. Hal. Veronica. Jughead. Hal. They were looking for an answer too. Keller let go of Moose and looked over at Midge. He was begging for an explanation. Begging for one. "Please Ms. Klump." he said, walking over to her. "Tell me what happened to Kevin."

Midge nodded and she looked Sheriff Keller's hand in hers. She walked over with him to the benches in the waiting hall and sat him down in a chair. If he was led to sit down by a young high school student, he knew that whatever happened to Kevin was a bad thing. Midge sat down in the chair next to him and motioned for Moose to sit next to her. Moose walked over and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Me and Moose-" Midge started, looking at the desperate father. "He and I were going to head to the forest. We were going to... to hang out. But as we were driving, we saw something in the road."

"We didn't know what it was at first." Moose said. "But I slammed on the breaks as soon as I saw it."

"Moose didn't stop fast enough... and we ended up, we ended up hitting it. But... but we ended up seeing that it was Kevin." Midge said. "Moose got out quickly and he went over and got Kevin off of the the car's windshield."

Keller looked over at Moose. He was keeping his anger, rage, fear and tears inside as he listened to the story of what the hell happened to his son. "He was so bloody." Moose said, sighing and looking down at the ground. He couldn't face the sheriff. He couldn't look at him. He couldn't face him. "I told Midge to call 911 as I tried to stop Kevin from bleeding. I know that me hitting wasn't enough to make him bleed that much. There were cuts all over his body. In the ambulance, they removed his shirt and they were so many cuts and bruises. They couldn't happen from the car... he... he had to be attacked."

"My God." Keller said, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose to stop the tears from falling down in his eyes.

"Did you... did you see who attacked him?" Betty asked. "Was he distinguishable?"

"No, we didn't see anyone but Kevin." Midge said. "Maybe... maybe there was someone, but he weren't focused on them if they were there."

"My mind was only on Kevin." Moose said. "Sheriff Keller I am... I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize Moose. I should he thanking you." Keller said, giving a fake smile and removing his sheriff's hat. "You might have just saved my son's life."

Betty bit her lip. "Oh God." she said, pushing to crying into Veronica's arms since she was crying too. "This is... this is all my fault."

Archie moved forward and coaxed her by rubbing her shoulder. "Betty this is not your fault at all." he whispered.

Betty looked over at Keller, who was holding his hat in his hand and silently praying. Betty had to tell him. He deserved the truth. He deserved to know why Kevin went missing in the first place and why he was attacked. She moved away from Veronica and looked over at the distraught sheriff. "Sheriff Keller..." she called in a sad whisper.

Sheriff Keller looked up at Betty, as did everyone else. Betty bit her lip hard and sniffled a hard sob. Keller got up and he pulled Betty over to her into a hug. "Betty... it's okay." he whispered to her. "Kevin's going to be alright."

"But this my fault. This is all my fault." she said, tears falling onto Keller's beige uniform.

Keller let her go and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Betty sweetie, what are you talking about?" Alice asked, looking over at her daughter.

"It's my fault that this happened to Kevin. Today... I... told him that what he was doing in... in the forest was disgusting." Betty cried.

"Forest?" Moose repeated, standing up and looking at Betty with a bit of rage. "What are talking about with Kevin in a forest? And... and why would it be disgusting Betty?!"

Betty looked at Moose and saw the rage and confusion in his eyes. An identical rage and confusion that was in Sheriff Keller's eyes. Archie moved forward to defend Betty. "It's not as bad as it sounds, please trust us." he said.

"Then please explain it to me Mr. Andrews why the hell it would be Betty's fault for my son in surgery right now!" Keller yelled.

"I said... I said that... that what he was doing... what he was doing was... was disgusting and that going into the forest and kissing and making out with, with random guys is... is wrong!" Betty cried, pushing her face in her hands to cry hard. Keller licked his lips and he pulled Betty into a one arms hug.

"This is not your fault." he said. "It's mine. Because I practically said the same thing to him. This is not your fault Betty. This is not your fault at all."

Moose sighed and he sat back down in his chair. Midge took his hand, and rubbing his palm to try and calm him down. Everyone took a seat and they waited, patiently for everyone to come and tell them that Kevin was okay now. That Kevin was awake and that Kevin was waiting for his father to come and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

It was hours until they got what they seeked. Almost everyone except Betty, Sheriff Keller and Moose had passed out when a doctor approached them. "Are you guys here for Kevin Keller?"

"Yes." Keller said, quickly, standing up from his seat.

"I'm your son's doctor." he said, pulling out his hand to shake. Keller shook his hand and smiled at the doctor.

"How is he?" Betty asked, standing up along with Moose.

"Is he okay?" Moose asked, moving Midge so that he could stand and she could rest on the chair.

"I need to see a parent present unless the patient is over twenty one years old. Are you his father?" the doctor asked Keller.

"I am." Keller said. "Is Kevin okay? Can I see him?"

"Mr. Keller, you might want to wait a couple of moments. Your son just got out of surgery."

"Well is that a good thing... or, or a bad thing?" asked Veronica, who had just woken up along with pretty much everyone else.

The doctor sighed and he looked back at Sheriff Keller. "Mr. Keller, you son has undergone some serious injures. Very."

"Don't keep me in the dark doctor! Is my son okay or not?!"

"Tom, calm down." Hal said, walking behind him and placing his hands on the sheriff's shoulders.

Keller sighed and he looked back at the doctor. "Mr. Keller, your son came in with dozen of lacerations around his torso, chest and legs. We had to give your son three skin grafts to help grow more skin on his chest. He also had several terrible bruising that suggest a fight back or some kind of torture."

"Oh my lord." Alice gasped, licking her lips so that she wouldn't puke if the description of Kevin's injures got worse.

"The bruising should heal in a matter of a few months, but whatever caused those bruises must of broke his right leg and dislocated his left shoulder." the doctor continued, sighing with each new injury he talked about. "He managed to put the shoulder back in place and we set the bone of your son's broken leg."

"So he's fine. So Kevin's going to be alright right?" Keller asked, trying to be in denial of his son possibly being dead right now.

The doctor sighed and he started to scratch the back of his neck. "Mr. Keller... whoever attacked your son hit your son hard in the back of his head gave him a concussion and some bad brain trauma. And with the blood loss... Mr. Keller we're all so sorry, but you're son is in a coma. A critical coma."

Keller bit his lip, biting back a sob and gasp. Kevin was in a coma. His son was brutally attacked by someone... by some mad man and he was now in a coma. A critical coma that he might die from if he didn't fight. Betty was sobbing hard into Jughead's arms. Moose looked at the doctor was if he was lying and that everything was fake and he was dreaming.

"Mr. Keller I am so sorry right now. We are all so sorry." the doctor said. "Our staff is doing all that they can to try and bring your son back. But we're not sure that he'll wake up for quite a while, but we promise you that we will try to bring your son back to you. Back to you all."

Keller nodded, wiping the tears forming in his eyes. The doctor nodded and looked over at everyone else who were keeping their tears in their eyes. "You can see him now if you'd like Sheriff. Just follow me." he said.

Keller watched as the doctor walked over from the benches to one of the halls. Keller slowly turned to everyone else. "You all should go home." he said with a sigh. "You probably won't be able to see him."

"Sheriff Keller..." Moose called to him.

"Please... just, just go home." he said and turning to follow the doctor to see his son and just... just pray that he wakes up.

* * *

 _ **Some of you Kevin fans seem to really be enjoying this story so far. I'm glad that you are. If you guys are over emotional, like me, than be prepared for the next chapter, which is really, really, really heartfelt between Sheriff Keller and Kevin.**_


	4. Four

_**Here is an update and as I warned you, this is a pretty emotional chapter. I'm just warning you. Be warned. This is your warning. Okay, now enjoy.**_

* * *

Keller followed the doctor down a long hallway to get to his son. The closer they got, the more and more worried Keller got. His heart was racing and he felt as if almost he was going to pass out the closer he got to his son. The doctor noticed how slow the sheriff was getting. "Sheriff Keller?" he called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." Keller responded, and he quickly picked up the pace so that he could get to his son. The doctor turned a corner and he quickly saw the door where his son was in. The doctor grabbed a sheet of paper from a little clear paper folder on the wall. He checked the paper and he nodded.

"Your son is in the room right here." he said. "Now, we aren't sure if you're son's ears were damaged in his attack because our test results haven't come in yet. But try to talk to him. Try and coax him back to your and your friends and family. It really makes the difference."

"Thank you." Keller said.

The doctor put the paper back inside the folder and he walked back down the hall were the two had entered. Keller sighed and he rubbed the edge of his hat again. His son was in that room. Keller was terrified at what he was about to witness. About what happened to his son. Keller took in a deep breath and he quickly did the sigh of the cross, praying that his would be alright or just decently okay in this coma. Not too bloody. Not too bruised. And not at all dying. Sheriff Keller was praying that he wouldn't lose his son.

Keller opened the door to his son's hospital room and almost threw up at the sight. His boy. His young, beautiful boy... was unconscious in a hospital bed. Moose was most certainly wasn't exaggerating about how bad his son's injures were. His son was shirtless, his lean body covered his bandages. There were skin grafts in different sections of his son's chest. Keller sighed. Kevin looked awful.

The bottom half of his body was covered in was looked like a warm, fuzzy white blanket. Keller couldn't see his legs, but from the outline, he could see that Kevin's right leg was in a thick cast. Keller dropped his hat as he practically ran to the side of his son's bed. Keller fell on his knees and he took his son's hand. It was pretty much the only thing that was heavily wrapped in bandages. "Kevin... oh sweetheart, what happened to you? Who did this to you Kev?"

Kevin's face was completely pale. His right temple was wrapped in a bandage and he was hooked up to a breathing machine. The mask covering his face made him look weak and feeble. Keller could see the bruising on the back of his neck despite the blankets and the pillows and the mattress. Keller choked back a sob and he rubbed his son's knuckles back and forth. "Who did this baby?" Keller asked, tears threatening to hall from his face and drip down to his son's bandages and broken body. "Why would someone do this to you Kevin? Why would someone do this to you of all people... to you of all people?!"

Keller got up from where he was standing and he punched the wall. He might have broken a finger of a knuckle in the process, but he couldn't find the care in him. Why would one broken bone matter if his son was in a coma? A critical coma. Kevin's life was on the line right now and he would only come back if he wanted to. If Kevin fought, he would wake up and come home. But... why would Kevin want to come back. The thought hit Sheriff Keller as he rubbed his pained hand. Why would Kevin want to come back home to him and Betty and Archie and everyone else when they all told him that he was disgusting. That what he did was disgusting.

Keller sobbed as he thought. That Kevin wouldn't fight. He'd stay in the coma because he believed that he was disgusting. That he believed that he, his own father, thought that he was disgusting. Keller looked back at his son and knelt back down beside him. He took his hand in his again and he gave his son a small, weak smile. "Kevin... Kevin if you... if you can hear me, I don't think that you're disgusting." Sheriff Keller whispered to his son. "I don't think that you're disgusting or weird or strange or anything in between. Kevin I love you and I... I can't lose you. So please son... if you can hear me, if you are listening to me... please fight. Fight for me son. Fight for me please..."

There was no response. There was nothing at all. Kevin was just laying on the bed, breathing slowly and terribly. Like he was in pain. Like he was dying, because he was dying. Kevin Keller was dying. Sheriff Keller sighed and he stood up. It was late in the night. It didn't matter if he was the sheriff, they would sent him home soon. Visiting hours were over soon. And he had to leave his son.

Keller trusted the staff here at Riverdale General. He knew that they would help his son and keep him safe. Keller got up and he looked at his pale but still beautiful boy. Keller smiled at him and he wiped his hair out of his eyes. "Love you son." he said, leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back soon sweetheart, I promise."

Sheriff Keller picked up his fallen hat and he looked back at his son one last time. He gave a small smile and he walked out of his son's room. Keller shut off the lights as he did. If his son was sleeping, Keller always shut of the lights for him. Even in situations where his son passes out working on whatever he was getting into that month. This situation was no different. He closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath as he leaned on the door, completely and utterly exhausted and terrified for his son. What if he died? What if he didn't fight to survive? What if he died and Sheriff Keller could never ever see his son ever again? Expect in memories, pictures and... and nightmares. Keller sighed and he put his hat back on. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for his son. For his boy. Kevin wouldn't want him to stay and cry over him. Keller needed to do one thing. He had to find whatever sick, twisted mad man attacked his son.

Sheriff Keller would find him and bring him to justice. For hurting his son to the point where he was in a coma.

* * *

Betty was inconsolable. She could barely breathe as her father carried her to her bedroom. Betty could not believe that this was happening. She always thought that after Jason Blossom's killer was found, everything would go back to normal. And she could just relax and drink milkshakes with her friends and joke about whatever was on TV the night before.

But how could she after what she said to Kevin.

Betty called him disgusting.

Betty called what Kevin did absolutely... disgusting.

And now Kevin was paying for her mistake with his life. Hal pushed Betty's door opened and he gently laid Betty down onto her bed. He went down on one knee and cupped her daughter's cheek. "Betty, breathe sweetheart." he coaxed. "None of this is your fault... and Kevin will be okay."

"But what if he's not dad?" she asked, looking up to stop wetting her light acid washed jean overalls. "What if... what if whoever attacked him comes back and... and attacks him in the hospital or he just... dies in the coma?!"

"Betty, calm down." Hal said. "Just think positive and pray and everything will be fine. You just have to have faith sweetie."

Betty didn't want to have faith or calm down, she wanted to best friend back. Betty wanted him awake, alive and okay so that she could apologize for everything wrong that she and everyone else did to him. She pulled her sleeve up to her palm and wiped her tears and mascara away. "You're... You're right." she said, hiccuping. "You're always right... Thank you so much daddy."

Hal smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome sweetheart. Now get some rest and clean up. I'm pretty sure that Kevin wouldn't want you to cry for him."

Betty nodded and watched as her dad stood up and walked out of her bedroom. Betty closed the door and locked it behind her. She pulled her phone out of her overalls. She dialed Archie's number, since she was the closest to her. Archie picked up after the third dial tone. "Betty?" he said, his voice sounded rough and angry.

"Archie are you... are you still awake?" Betty asked, turning her lace curtains over to see her friend.

Archie walked over to the window where he could see Betty. He hadn't change his clothes and he looked terrible. But not as terrible as Betty, who's makeup was pretty much gone and her face turned as pink as the sweater under her overalls. "Betty... Betty what if the man that attacked Kevin is the same man that shot my dad?" he asked, running a hand through his red hair. "Betty if this is the same guy, what if he finds out that Kevin is still alive and just... and just in a coma and comes and comes for him?"

"Archie... I-I want to disagree or tell you that this is all crazy but... but I can't lie to himself. This sounds... this sounds so terrible. I'm so scared for Kevin." she said, wiping the forming tears and black mascara that was about to fall down.

"Betty... Betty don't cry. It's okay. Everything is okay. Everything is going to be okay." he coaxed her through the window. "Get some sleep Bets. Tomorrow we're going to have a long day."

Betty nodded and she smoothed her hair. "Okay... okay. Good night Archie."

"Sleep well Betty." Archie said.

The two hung up after a few moments and they closed their curtains. Betty quickly removed her overalls and her sweater and changed into her cream silk shorts and crop top. She shut off the lights and she laid down on her bed, covering her shaking body in her covers. It took Betty a few moments before falling asleep. All of her dreams were horrible. All she saw was crimson blood and Kevin laying on the floor dying. Begging her to stop the pain. Kevin pleading to Betty to kill him and end his suffering. Betty couldn't deal with the nightmares any longer, she forced herself awake and she sat up in the bed. Tears fell down from her face and she sobbed in her hands.

Nothing could change the fact that Kevin, her best friend, was dying. He was dying and there was nothing that she could do to change it. Betty's thought went to Sheriff Keller. "Oh God." she whispered to herself. Betty was over her crying hard for her best friend's life and she wasn't thinking about how Sheriff Keller must be feeling. Betty had known Sheriff Keller for years. And she knew that she was one of the best father's in Riverdale. Better than her own. And she couldn't even imagine the kind of emotions and heartbreak that he was going through.

Betty forced herself out of bed. She couldn't be alone right now and neither should Sheriff Keller. They were both heartbroken. Betty threw on her light grey and cream lace hoodie and her tall black boots. She needed to she Sheriff Keller. It was cold as hell outside, but she would be fast. She would stay was long as the sheriff needed if it meant that he could mourn his son and pray for his life. Betty tip toed past her parents bedroom and walked down the stairs. She grabbed the keys to her house and her dad's truck. But as she opened the door, she was shocked to see who had already walked up to knock.

It was Moose. Moose was dressed in his varsity jacket and dark blue jeans and top. He had raised up a fist to possibly knock on the door. "Moose?" Betty said. "What are you... what are you doing here?"

"I just... I just... I just couldn't let you be alone." he said. "You were alone and I was alone and... and no one deserves to be alone. Especially not now... I just... I just needed to make sure that you and that Midge-"

"Moose... it's okay." Betty said, pulling him close in a hug as he started to cry. "It's okay Moose. It's alright."

Moose pulled Betty tight as he cried. His emotions were ten times worse than hers. He was devastated because he was the one that found Kevin hurt. He was the one that hit him with a car. All of this could have been stopped his Moose stopped the car sooner, or would have just never... never went out for a drive in the first place.

"Moose." Betty said, letting him go and holding his shoulders. "I was... I was actually going to... to visit Sheriff Keller. To see how he's doing and maybe... maybe bring him some soup from Pop's. Help him... help through the... the situation. Do you want to come with me?"

Moose nodded. "Yeah... yeah, I'll come. And... and I'll pay for Pop's."

Betty nodded and she closed her front door.


	5. Five

It had begun to snow when Betty and Moose finally got to Sheriff Keller's house. Betty had been to Kevin's house before. She used to love going there because she was away from her annoying mother and her stupid responsibilites and she and Kevin could just relax and play board games all night. Betty choked back a sob thinking of the memory and of the chance that she'll never see Kevin again. Moose swallowed as he looked over at the Keller household. He'd never been there.

Moose held the white paper bags from Pop's as he unbuckled his seat belts. "He looks like he's still awake." he said, pointing up at one of the house's window. Betty looked up and saw that the light was on in the window that was Sheriff Keller's and Kathy Keller's shared bedroom. Betty looked over at Moose and sighed.

"Come on." she said, getting out of the car. Moose followed behind her and they slowly walked up to the Keller's front door. Moose looked over at Betty. Betty looked back him and she gave a weak smile. Moose returned the smile and he pressed the doorbell. It only took a couple of minutes before the door opened. Sheriff Keller stood before the two, dark circles under his eyes and still in the same clothes as he went to the hospital. There was a stack of papers in his hand. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the two, especially this late in the night. "Betty? Moose?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "It's..." Keller looked at his free hand and checked his watch. "It's almost two in the morning. You two should be at home resting."

"We know Sheriff Keller." Betty said. "It's just that... we know that you're taking this the hardest. So me and Moose decided to bring you some soup."

Moose held up the bag from Pop's with a smile. "It'll make you feel better and maybe... maybe you want to talk."

Sheriff Keller looked back inside the house for a moment. "You both can come on in, I have a fire started and you two must be freezing in this weather."

Betty nodded and she led Moose inside the house and she had been inside many, many times. Moose followed Betty to the Keller's living room. Moose loved how warm and homy the house was on it's own. Betty led him to one of the Keller's very comfortable couches and sat him down. Moose took out the soup from it's packaging and he set it down on the coffee table in front of him. Moose warmed himself by the fire as Keller returned, holding three wooden bowls. Betty smiled. She loved the memories of her and Kevin hanging out at the Keller household and Sheriff Keller using those same bowls to feed them soup, stew, pasta and ice cream. It was a happy memory of Betty and Kevin. A very happy memory. Keller set the bowls down on the coffee table. "Betty, do you mind getting the soup ladle from the kitchen?" he asked, with a weak smile.

"Oh. Yes, of course." Betty said, getting up and tapping Moose's shoulder. She walked off the hall, just leaving the two males in the room. Moose smiled at the Sheriff. Keller just looked out at the fire in the fireplace, refusing to take a seat. "Are you a friend of my son's Moose?" he asked all of a sudden.

Moose looked up and swallowed the rising bile and panic in his throat. "Um... yeah. Kevin and I are actually... more close than you think."

Keller nodded, not even looking at Moose. Betty returned a few moments later with a stainless steel soup ladle. She handed to the sheriff and took her seat right next to Moose. Kevin opened the plastic tub of soup and slowly poured the still steaming hot liquid into the wooden bowls that made up Betty's childhood. He handed the bowls to Moose and Betty and then finally took a seat in one of the chairs right near the fireplace and he smiled at the two. The smile was obviously fake but how could Betty or Moose judge him. His son was just taken for him into a hospital and he could do nothing about it. "Sheriff Keller..." Betty said. "We just... we just thought that you needed... that you needed to talk to some one. Anyone really."

"Betty and I thought that it might make you feel better if you talk to one of us." Moose chimed in. "We were both close with Kevin, we know how you feel with... with losing him."

Keller nodded. "I appreciate your kindness."

"Have you told Mrs. Keller, yet?" Betty asked, rubbing her thumb over one of the marks on the bowl that she inflicted while young.

"I was just on the phone with her." he responded. "She's heartbroken that he couldn't have been there to at least do or say something."

"Will she be able to come in and see him?" Moose asked.

"She's trying to get someone to cover for her, but until then she probably won't be coming in to see Kevin."

Moose nodded and he looked down at the bowl in front of him. It suddenly became hard to breathe. Moose knew that he liked Kevin. He knew he did. He knew he liked him. He knew it. Moose knew that he wasn't straight the moment that he asked Kevin if he wanted to go out with him after the dance. Moose knew that he liked Kevin. And then he was attacked. Poor Kevin was attacked and now he was in the coma, and Moose was reduced to having the speak with his father. Moose didn't think that it would freak him out as much as it did. But Kevin was freaked out. He scared in the presence of his crush's father.

"Sheriff Keller, I am so sorry for what I said to Kevin." Betty said after the moment of silence between the three of them.

Keller looked up from his bowl. "Betty, listen I-"

"No, Sheriff Keller. You have no right to saw that it's okay or that it's fine because it's not." Betty slammed the bowl on the coffee table. "What I said was one hundred percent wrong and not to mention completely homophobic. Kevin is Kevin because of what he does and what he chooses to do. I had... I had right to saw any of that. No... no right at all. And I... I deserve to be punished. To be screamed at. To be reprimanded. I don't deserve to just be sitting around and feeling sorry for myself and for Kevin.. I need to screamed at. Punished."

"Betty..." Moose said to try and calm her down, but nothing worked because she kept talking and crying to the upset sheriff.

"If I had just... If I had just... If I had just left him... left him alone." Betty sobbed, shaking her head. "This is all my fault."

"No Betty." Moose said, rubbing her shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

"This might not be your fault Betty... but you are right.' Sheriff Keller said. "What you said... what we both said, was homophobic. I am disgusted with myself and I'm not going to lie... I am pretty disgusted with you."

Betty nodded, agreeing with his words. She deserved to be reprimanded in some and any way. And it didn't matter what it was, but Betty knew that she deserved it. Sheriff Keller set his bow down and he shook his head at Betty. "Betty... I really... I really think that you should go. Please."

"Sheriff Keller I-"

"Betty please!" he yelled at her. "You said that you said that you needed to be punished. And this is what I'm doing." Sheriff Keller turned away from Betty. "Betty please... get out. Just... just get out."

Betty set the bowl down and she nodded. She stood up and looked over at Moose. "I'll wait for you in the car." she whispered and she silently walked out of the house. Keller and Moose both heard the door close. Moose set his own bowl down and he stood up from the couch where he was sitting.

"Sheriff Keller look what Betty did was wrong I agree. But she doesn't need to be-"

"Moose... listen to me." Keller said, cutting off Moose before he could rebut for Betty. "Kevin is the nicest person I know. He's so generous to everyone. And despite the fact that he's constantly bullied and pushed around... he still finds the way to be the nicest person to anyone and everyone he meets. It just... it just breaks my heart that the person who I thought was a friend of my son's just... just says something so... so disrespectful to who he is."

Moose swallowed and nodded. Because he was right. It would break his heart if the same thing happened to him or anyone that he knew. Sheriff Keller turned back to him and he wiped the tears that must have fallen from his face while speaking. "Listen to me Moose." he said. "My son is the most important thing to me in the world. And if I lose him... I don't think that I can live if he dies while in that coma. So I... I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything." Moose said with a nod.

"There are certain things that I can't solve as a sheriff. Certain things like inside the school or in the Five Seasons. Look Moose, I want to ask you to help me. If you see anything suspicious or anything illegal, I'd for you to come to me. It might... it might help me figure out who attacked Kevin."

Moose stood up and nodded. "You can count on me Sheriff Keller. I'll see what I can find out."

Keller smiled and he slapped his hand of Moose's shoulder. "Thank you Moose. It'll help me get the justice for whoever hurt Kevin if we find him."

Moose nodded. Keller grabbed the bowl of soup where he left it and he started to drink the warm beverage that Pop made all the time. Moose drunk his own soup and the two sad men just sat and drunk the soup. Moose didn't decided to leave until almost an hour later. Keller just politely nodded and walked the young football player to the front door of his home. "Don't hesitate to call the sheriff's station if anything happens, okay?"

"Of course Sheriff Keller." Moose responded politely. "I hope you... I hope you feel better."

Keller nodded and waved goodbye as Moose walked back to Betty's car. Betty was in there patiently waiting for him to come back. "Betty... I-" Moose started.

"Moose, don't." Betty said, shaking her head as she started the engine. "You don't have to feel sorry for me because he's right. That is what I deserve."

Moose sighed and he nodded. He couldn't really change Betty's mind, so he just nodded and agreed with her. Betty slowly pulled out of the Keller's driveway. As Moose looked out the window, he saw that the light that was previously on in the Keller home was now off.

* * *

The rest of the night for everyone in Riverdale didn't go as perfectly as everyone thought. No one was able to sleep fully. No one that was close to Kevin or saw him in the hospital was able to sleep. It seemed like it took days for the sun to come up and for the day to officially start in the small town. Archie was the first one that was up bright and early. He wanted to stay in bed almost like everyone else and pretend that what was happening in this small town was just one terrible nightmare. Archie wanted to lie to himself, but he couldn't. This is what was happening. And lying and denying what was happening was just a lie.

Archie got up from his bed as soon as the sun shone through his window. He grabbed his phone from the bed stand. He hadn't even bothered to charge it the night before. He just plopped right down into bed and passed out through angry thoughts and silent tears. Archie checked his messages and he saw that he had gotten a few from Midge, Reggie and a few of his other teammates and friends asking if Kevin was okay and if he was going to live. Archie couldn't be bothered to reply to everyone else's questions except for Midge. Since she was there. Archie dialed her number and he put the phone to his ear. "Hey Midge." Archie said once the ringing of the phone had stopped.

"Archie." she replied. "Did you... did you get any sleep last night?"

"No. And from the sound of it, you didn't seem like the you got any sleep too."

"No." Midge said before yawning loudly in the phone. "I couldn't sleep. I just kept... I just kept seeing Kevin... bloody and cut up and just... just dying."

"It's alright Midge. It's okay." Archie sighed and he looked out over to Vegas, who was sleeping right next to his bed. "Hey... Midge. I'm... I'm going to visit Kevin before heading to school. Do you want me to pick you up? You and I could visit him together?"

"Um... yeah I'd like that." she said. "Thanks. I'll meet you at your house."

"Okay. See you then Midge."

Archie hung up the phone and he slowly walked over to his father's bedroom. Archie had been very protective of his father ever since he was shot by some kind of thief or killer. And now Archie believed that this same man had put his friend in a coma. Archie knocked on the door. "Dad?" he whispered. "Dad, are you okay?"

There was no response. Archie slowly opened the door and he saw that his dad was sleeping soundly. Archie smiled. It warmed his heart that it his father was recovering and that he was going to get better sooner or later. Archie nodded and he closed his dad's bedroom door. He walked back to his own room and he quicly put on some clothes. Archie often wore dark reds and greens and blues to match his iconic black converses. But... but now he was mourning his dying friend. Wearing his normal clothes and Kevin would always rave about borrowing or getting rid of. Archie shook his head sadly and just threw on a normal long sleeve white shirt that Kevin had let him borrow and didn't even ask for back. He pulled it over his body and then he grabbed a pair of black jeans that he often wore when he wasn't in the mood for football, basketball or swimming practice.

Archie quickly got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. Dark circle under his eyes and his red hair too frizzy. Archie sighed and he just slapped a bunch of gel on it. He grabbed his phone and his dark green bomber jacket. Archie always wore his iconic blue and yellow Riverdale High varsity jacket. But Kevin loved that jacket. Kevin even had his own from his devotion to the Riverdale High wrestling team. Kevin never wore expect when he and Archie went to parties together. Wearing a jacket that Kevin loved to see other people wearing would break his heart. And probably Midge's too. Archie stuck with his bomber jacket and he ran out of his house. Surely enough, waiting for him was Midge. Midge used to always dress in bright yellows and pinks and reds with colorful make-up. But ever since she and Moose found Kevin, she changed. It might have only been a day, but Midge was completely different. Midge was just dressed in a very depressing black jumpsuit and a black leather coat. She smiled weakly at Archie when he came out.

"How are you... how are you feeling Midge?" Archie asked.

Midge shook her head. "I don't... I don't know."

Archie placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go check on Kev."


	6. Six

_**Just wanna throw it out there... #SaveShadowhunters. Okay? Okay.**_

* * *

Archie walked inside the hospital with Midge standing directly next to him. Midge kept here eyes in front of her, not wanting to at all to let anyone at all distract her, even the tiniest bit, from seeing Kevin. Archie walked over to the desk and he gave the woman a weak smile. "Hi." he said. "We're here to see Kevin Keller."

The woman smiled at Archie and pulled out two passes from the desk. "Here you go. Just go straight and make a left and then there you are." she said.

"Thank you so much." Midge said, taking Archie's arm and pulling him from the desk and into the hall. Archie and Midge walked slowly down the hall and towards the room where Kevin was. Archie checked the name tags on the top of the walls before walking in.

"Here it is." Archie said. "Kevin... Kevin Keller."

Midge swallowed and adjusted the neck line of her jumpsuit. Archie looked at her. She looked like she might break down right now. Her skin was pale and her hand was shaking violently. Archie sighed. She was there when Kevin was first found. She witnessed him covered in blood and she witnessed him when he was hauled into surgery. Midge was there. It must have been completely traumatizing for her and Moose. Archie couldn't compare how upset he was about Kevin's coma then how Midge felt. When she was there and she could have done something, done anything, to save him from his fate in a critical coma. Archie looked over at Midge and he held her shoulder. "You can... you can go inside first if you want." he said. "Or you can... you can take a minute to yourself if you want."

"No." Midge said, shaking her head and wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I don't have the right to be selfish right now. Not right now."

"Midge, you saw Kevin went he was attacked and hit with the car. If you need a moment, take a moment." Archie told her. "Take a minute. Breathe."

Midge nodded and she went into her purse. She pulled out a small bottle of Advil Liquid Gel pills and she poured a few in her hands. She swallowed them and she turned away from Archie to take a moment to herself. "You can go inside." she told him, which sounded like it was in between sobs. "I'll... I'll go inside in a minute."

Archie nodded and he opened the door to Kevin's room. Kevin was laid down on the bed, and looked terrible. He was covered in a thick white sweater and grey sweatpants, that were probably given to him by the hospital. There was no blanket around him, which was different from when his father came. His cast was visible, along with a few bandages wrapped around his other leg. Archie sighed loudly and he wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Kevin." he said to him, slowly approaching a chair set up by his bedside. "I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. None of us meant to hurt you. None of us at all. Kevin we are so sorry."

The door opened and Midge walked inside. She looked a bit better. She gasped at the sight of Kevin. "Oh dear God." she said, walking over to Kevin's bed side and clutching his hand. "Kevin... Kevin." Midge looked over at Archie. "Can he hear us?"

"I don't know... I don't know." Archie told her. "Maybe I'll ask Sheriff Keller or Betty later on today."

Midge looked back at Kevin and she smiled weakly. She moved her hand up and she touched Kevin's hair. "Kevin's hair is matted down." she said.

Archie smiled weakly too. "Kevin always used to complain if his hair matted down from wrestling practice or him just sweating from stress. He hates it so much."

Midge went back into her purse and she pulled out a small portable hairbrush that she usually had on her for River Vixen practice for her tight high ponytails. She moved forward and she slowly and carefully started to brush Kevin's dark brown hair. The sweat started to fall out and Kevin's fluffy wavy hair returned. Archie took a seat as Midge brushed her hair. "Kevin and I were never able to get close." Midge said. "Moose and him were really close friends. But I never got the chance to have a conversation with him as a person or hang out with him."

Archie moved forward from his seat next to Kevin and he took his hand in his own. "Kevin would have liked you... he likes everyone. You and him would have been great friends."

Midge smiled and looked up at Archie. "You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

Archie looked back down at Kevin's hand and smiled at it. Archie missed Kevin. He missed him. Archie truly, truly missed him. "We miss you Kevin. We really, really miss you. Please Kevin... fight this and wake up soon. Wake up really soon. Come back to us. Come back to us all."

Midge smiled at Archie sentiment and she looked back at Kevin. She wiped his hair out of his closed eyes and smiled down at him. "Hope you're listening Kevin... from wherever you are. Hope you can hear us and hope you're fighting to come back to us." Midge looked back up from Kevin to Archie. "We should... we should probably head back to school now. The sooner we get through the day... the sooner we can come back and visit Kevin."

Archie nodded in agreement. He got up and looked back down at Kevin. He was still breathing slowly into his breathing mask. Archie smiled down at him as Midge walked over next to him. "Come on." she said, before going back to speak with Kevin. "We'll be back soon. Even with Betty and Veronica and Moose. We'll all be back really soon."

Archie and Midge took their time to leave the bedroom. They walked back to Archie's truck and they drove back to school.

* * *

Cheryl slowly approached Veronica and Betty, who were sitting in the library and sulking. Cheryl watched them both come into school, dressed in dark colors and sulk almost all day. Cheryl allowed her heels to click on the marble of the floor as she walked up to the two best friends at a table in the library. "Betty?" she called with a calm voice. "Ronnie?"

Betty and Veronica both looked up at Cheryl. Veronica wiped away from dripping mascara from her face and she faked a smile. "Hey... hey Cheryl." she said.

"You two seem so... sad." Cheryl responded, pulling up a seat in front of the two. "What happened?"

Betty looked up at Cheryl. "Cheryl... you haven't heard, have you?" she asked.

Cheryl raised her eyebrows. "No. If this is something on line, I lost my phone in the fire. What's wrong?"

Veronica looked at Betty. Betty gave her a nod, wiping her own tears from her red face. Veronica looked back at Cheryl. "Kevin... Kevin was attacked yesterday. He was beaten and stabbed and then he was hit by a car."

"Oh my God." Cheryl gasped, covering her mouth. "Is he... is he okay? He's not, he's not dead is he? Is Kevin... is Kevin dead?"

"No Cheryl, he's not... he's not dead." Betty said, looking at Cheryl. "Kevin's in a coma. A very critical one and he'll only wake up if he fights. But... but I don't think that he'll want to fight and come back."

Cheryl looked over at Veronica, raising her filled in eyebrows. "What are you talking about Betty?"

"Betty it's okay, you don't have to-" Veronica started, but Betty cut her off with her hand.

"Cheryl... I told Kevin that he was disgusting for going out cruising with boys." Betty explained, trying to hold in her tears. "I told him that what he did was disgusting Cheryl..."

Cheryl looked at Betty. Her sympathetic smile had turned to a disgusted frown. Cheryl shook her head before faking a smile back at Betty. "I see." she said, shaking her head and standing up from her chair. "Elizabeth, I would prefer if you stayed away from me until Kevin awakes."

"Cheryl..." Veronica said, trying to explain to her.

"No Ronnie. You're still pretty new to Riverdale, so let me tell you something. Something that most people know. I like men. But I also like women. I like and love both variety. So hearing this... especially from someone like Betty. Who was such a great person on her own to everyone in this school. Disgusts me." Cheryl turned to Betty with her signature snarl with matte red lipstick. "You, Elizabeth Cooper, disgust me. So stay the hell away from me until Kevin wakes up and you apologize to him."

Betty sighed and nodded. This is what the repercussions were for what she said. This was her fault. And this is what she deserved. From Sheriff Keller and from Cheryl.

Cheryl licked her lips, lipstick not coming off one bit. "Now that's that is out of the way, Veronica I hope you know that I am here for you if you need anything for me."

Veronica smiled at her. If Cheryl was disgusted at Betty, that was her choice. Veronica knew deep, deep down that Betty was wrong for what she said and that what she said was going to hurt some people very, very deeply. She knew it would happen, but it was Betty's battle. Not her own. Not her own at all. This was Betty. All Betty Cooper. Not Veronica Lodge.

"Thank you Cheryl." Veronica said, allowing Cheryl to move forward and give her a hug. When Cheryl let go, she gave Betty another death glare and she walked off. Veronica looked at Betty. "Betty?" she called with a whisper.

"I just want to be alone V." Betty responded, pulling up the hood of her dark grey hoodie. "Please... please just let me be alone."

Veronica sighed and nodded. She rubbed Veronica's back. "I'm here for you B. I hope you know that."

Veronica then got up and left Betty alone in the library.

* * *

Moose walked up to Kevin's locker, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Everyone was staring at him as he walked, murmuring and whispering. Moose didn't have the time or the energy to care about whatever the hell they thought. They probably thought that they were for Midge. But they weren't. They were for someone more special. They were for someone that was taken away... but not taken away at the same time.

Moose turned the hall and he was met with Reggie and a bunch of the other Bulldogs. Reggie saw Moose with the roses and he and everyone around him started up hype him up. But Moose shook his head. He didn't want to deal with that. "Look that these." Reggie said. "Flowers. Perfect for Midge."

"Are you smashing tonight?" a Bulldog asked.

"Leave him the hell alone Reg." said Archie, who was approaching with Midge from behind. Archie and Midge walked up to Moose, pushing past Reggie and the football players. Archie had something in his hand that looked like a tall photograph while Midge held a small poster.

"You brought something too?" Moose asked.

"Of course." Midge said, hooking his hand inside Moose's "Come on."

Archie, Moose and Midge slowly started to walk away from the group and down the hall. Reggie, confused at the entire situation at hand, slowly followed the three of them. "Andrews." he called softly. "What is... what is going..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. When he turned with the three, there was Veronica and Cheryl standing by Kevin's locker. There was something inside their hands too. Cheryl held Kevin's wrestling uniform and Veronica held two scented candles. Reggie was officially confused now. He move forward out of the way as everyone started to place their items down near a locker. Reggie knew who's locker it was. It was Kevin's locker. He watched as Archie taped the photo the the top of the locker and Veronica set down the candles near the door, not lighting them because she knew that Kevin loved the scent of any and every single kind of scented candles. Cheryl folded Kevin's uniform and set it down near Veronica's candles. Moose set down the roses on top of the uniform.

"Andrews... Mason... what the hell is going on?" Reggie asked, getting scared as it looked like the friends were putting up a shrine for a boy that he saw a day ago. "What... what happened to Kevin?! Where is he?!"

Archie handed the tape to Midge and he turned over to Reggie. "Reggie... Kevin's in a coma."

"What?" Reggie cried, hearing the Bulldogs behind him start to gasp and some even pray. "What happened to him? Did he... did he hurt himself?"

"No." Moose told him. "He was attacked and hit by a... a car."

Reggie looked at Kevin's locker. "Dear God."

Midge finished taping her sign and she turned to hide in the arms of Cheryl and Veronica, her River Vixen gal pals. Reggie moved forward and read the sign:

 **Pray for Kevin Keller**

Reggie looked up at Archie. "Was it... was it the same guy that shot your dad?"

Archie shook his head. "I don't know... but I, but I think so. I think it's the same guy."

Reggie nodded and he looked back at Kevin's locker. "Can I... can I see him?"

"You can come with us." Cheryl told him. "I'm going to see him later today too."

"Kevin will need all the love and company if he's going to now that he's loved enough to wake up and come back to us all." Veronica said.

Reggie nodded, walking over so that he was standing in front of Kevin's locker. "So sorry this happened to you Keller. I'm so sorry that this happened to someone like you."


	7. Seven

_**I actually want to try something with you all. Since I don't have any social media sites, I want to ask you all to try something. Send this story link around and tag Casey Cott (the actor who plays Kevin Keller on Riverdale) and encourage him to read it. I'm asking because someone reviewed #Pray4KevinKeller, and I wondered how the cast and crew of the show would react.**_

 _ **So share the story and the hastag and tag Casey or all the Riverdale cast. See how they react, I just wanna see. Thanks from OnceUponATimeInRiverdale.**_

* * *

Sheriff Keller did not want to go into work at all. He just wanted to mourn his son for a few days and avoid everyone that wanted to give him their condolences. But, he was called into work for something that was pretty... important. Keller sighed, grabbing his phone and his sheriff hat, exiting his house. It was a long night and he was completely tired of being alone. Keller missed his son. He missed how he would come home much, much earlier than he had and how he would make him dinner and do the dishes and do every single chore around the house. The bottom line was that Keller missed his son. He wanted him back more than anything and it was completely unfair that he was stripped from life and is stuck in some kind of limbo.

Keller drove slowly and silently to the mayor's office, thinking about his son. There were so many moments with Kevin that Keller thought of as soon as he heard Moose's voice tell him that he was in the hospital. Keller thought back to a late night when he came home from work with a bloody gash in his side. He didn't want to bother his son, but he ended up falling down and crashing into their coffee table. He remembered vividly how he was losing consciousness from his gash, but when he woke up on the couch in the living room, with a cold cloth on his head and his gash completely closed. Keller smiled as he made a turn. He loved that memory. He loved how he didn't even need to ask his son to help him, he just did. Keller parked his patrol car as he wiped his tears.

His boy.

His precious boy.

"Oh dear God." he whispered, pulling out his key from the ignition. Keller looked over at his glove department. He never really kept things inside his glove department, but Kevin always packed it up. Kevin would always put Advil, Tylenol, bandages and a back up phone inside the glove compartment because he was always worried something terrible would happen to his sheriff father. Keller opened the drawer and he went inside. Kevin was also religious, despite his sexuality, when it came to anyone he loved getting hurt. Keller pulled out a silver cross necklace that Kevin put in there just in case something happened in God needed to be there.

Keller held the necklace in his hand, rubbing at the cross. His son was so generous. So selfless. So... Kevin. Keller unlatched the necklace and put it on. He rubbed the cross once it was hanging on his neck. "Don't worry son." he whispered, holding the necklace. "Don't worry, you'll be home soon. You'll be home soon sweetie and I'll be there to take care of you. Don't worry son."

Keller wiped his tears and he got up from his driver's seat. He closed the door and he started to walk inside. He was a bit surprised that it was still the middle of the afternoon and that he was called into the mayor's office for something important. Keller walked inside and he made his way towards the mayor's office. It was a bit of a surprise to him when he saw that it wasn't just him, Mayor McCoy and a few other deputies. It wasn't just him. It was the mayor and Betty's parents. Keller tried to hide his anger. He didn't want to deal with any Cooper's, especially with what happened last night.

He faked a smile and he looked over at Mayor McCoy. "Tom." Sierra said with a smile, welcoming him into the office. "Come inside. I thought that this matter would be something for the police."

Tom nodded and walked inside, looking over at the Cooper's. "What seems to be the problem Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?" he asked, faking the sound like everything was okay.

Alice looked over at Hal for a moment and then he looked over at Sheriff Keller. "Tom, look... we just wanted to say that-"

"Alice... please." Sheriff Keller said, putting up her hand to stop her. "Look, what's happening with Kevin... I'd like to leave out of work. I just can't handle it."

"But that's the thing Tom." Hal said, holding out a piece of paper in a plastic evidence bag and handing it to the sheriff. "This has to do with Kevin."

Keller looked at the paper for a moment and then he snatched it from the father. He looked over at Mayor McCoy, looking for an explanation. "They told me that they received this letter from the same man that shot Fred Andrews in the diner." she said.

"Are you sure that this is real?" Tom asked Hal.

"Betty asked the same thing." Alice said.

"I'd honestly rather not hear about Betty." Tom said, shaking his head at the two parents. "But what proof do you have that this could be real?"

Hal pulled out two other evidence bags. Keller handed the letter to Mayor McCoy for a moment and then took the evidence bags from him and examined it. One had Fred Andrews wallet inside, the other had a pair of red heart shaped sunglasses. So far, they looked real. Keller handed them to Alice and took the letter back from Mayor McCoy, and began reading it out loud so that Sierra could hear it too.

"This is the Black Hood." he began. "I am the man that shot the adulterer at Pop's. I killed the child predator in Greendale. I-" Keller began to choke up on his words, seeing what the said.

Sierra leaned forward in her chair, looking at Tom with a bit of worried. "Tom." she called with a sweet and calm voice. "Tom, is everything okay?"

Keller sighed and he nodded, wiping his chin. He looked back at Alice and Hal, who looked sorry for the man. Keller looked back at the letter and continued reading. "I attacked and stabbed the... the faggot sinner at Riverdale High School."

"Dear lord." Sierra whispered under her breath. She knew Kevin personally. He was a good kid. A great kid in fact. She was heartbroken when her assistant had told her that he was attacked by a man. Now she just heard his own father, the sheriff, read off a piece of paper that his son was not only attacked, but attacked by a serial killer that called himself The Black Hood.

Keller swallowed forming bile and continued. "Riverdale is not innocent. It's a town of hypocrites, degenerates, criminals... My wrath is the price of your lies. Your secrets. Your sins. I will not stop. I can not be stopped. I am the wolf. You are the flock. This is the bloodletting. You will from me again. The Black Hood."

Keller put the letter down and he shook his head, trying to stay professional and keep his anger inside until he went back to his car. Sierra licked her lips and shook her head. "I want this letter to put into evidence as soon as possible." she said.

"This man wants us to publish this letter." Alice said to Sierra. "And judging by this letter, he sounds pretty serious."

"I don't give a damn if he sounds serious!" Sierra yelled, slamming his fists on the table and leaning forward and looking at the two Cooper parents. "Did you not hear a word that that letter said! Do you have any idea how people will react! How the loved ones of these people will react?! Look at Tom for fuck's sake!"

"We understand." Hal said, raising his hand a bit.

"No, I don't think you do Hal. You both want to publish a letter from a man that is telling us that he killed Geraldine Grundy, shot Fred Andrews, the father of Archie Andrews, and most importantly, he put Kevin into a coma!" Sierra yelled.

Keller started to side with the mayor, crossing his arms across his chest. "I am not going to let this letter go out to the public. You will not put this letter out, do you understand me?!"

Alice nodded. "Yes sheriff."

"Good." he said, turning back to the mayor and shaking his head. Sierra went into one of her drawers and pulled out a can of ginger ale. She handed it to Tom as she got up and walked over to the Cooper's.

"Drink this sheriff." she said with a smile. "We'll talk when we're done." Sierra turned to Alice and she crossed her arms. "Publish that letter and I will damn sure make sure that none of your articles, interviews, photographs or whatever the hell else you write sees the light of day! Do not cross me Alice. And do not cross me Hal. Because that is a fight that you will not win. Do you both understand the words coming out of my mouth?!"

Alice nodded, putting her light grey jacket back on. "Of course Mayor McCoy. We won't publish the letter." she turned to Hal. "Come on Hal. Let's go home... and check on Betty."

Hal followed Alice out of the room. Sierra adjusted her dress and she turned to Tom, patting his shoulder. "Tom, I am so, so sorry that you had to read that."

"It's a part of the job Mayor McCoy." he responded. "I'll be fine. I just need some sleep and to see my boy."

Sierra smiled weakly. She went over to her phone and she dialed a number, making Keller raise his eyebrows. She put a finger up to the older man and instructed him to wait for a moment. "Yes." she said with a smile. "Yes I need to reassign two of my daughters bodyguards. Yes, yes, I know that I previously instructed that she have four but I will hire new ones later... Yes. I would like to reassign two of them to Riverdale General at all times... to watch over Kevin Keller if you do not mind. Yes, yes, thank you. Yes, have a nice day."

Sierra hung up and looked over at Tom. Tom pouted and shook his head, setting down his can of ginger ale. "Sierra, you didn't have to do that." he said.

"Yes I did. Because I know that you're going to work yourself to the bone trying to find and kill the man that put your son in a coma." Sierra said, cupping and rubbing his cheek. "Don't worry. We'll make it through this."

Keller smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much Sierra. I really appreciate it."

Sierra took a seat right next to Tom and she placed her hand on his knee. Tom smiled at her trying to sympathize with him. "Do you know what my favorite memory of Kevin is?" she asked.

Tom shook his head. "I didn't know that you had a favorite memory of my son."

"Of course I do. Kevin's a saint to me and my Josie." Sierra said, smiling. "My favorite memory of Kevin is during the Variety Show. Josie had just saw her dad leave her after her performance with the Pussycats. Josie was in tears and she couldn't even breathe. I was about to drive her home because she wanted to be alone, but Kevin came across the corner. Carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. She told her that her dad might not have been able to see how great her performance was, but he did."

Keller smiled. He wasn't there for this memory. But he was there for the Variety Show and he himself how how Josie's father just walked out while she was singing. Keller sighed and nodded, remembering how Kevin was home really late in the night after the show.

"Kevin invited her to go to Pop's with him and she ended up going. And came back having a great time. She totally forgot about her father ruining her night." Sierra finished. "Your son was so kind to her, despite how angry she was to him at first."

Keller took another sip from his ginger ale. "Sierra... I just know that I need to apologize to him. I just need to apologize to him. I just wish could apologize to him."

"And you will Tom. You will get the chance. You'll get the chance and Kevin will forgive you. You know why? Because he loves you and he cares about you so much. He will forgive you."

Tom nodded and moved into the hug that Sierra was holding up. He started to sob into her arms. "It's okay Tommy." she said. "It's okay Tom, just let it all out. Let it out all out sweetheart."

Tom hugged her back, crying hard into the shoulder of her dress. Sierra rubbed the back of his neck, reassuringly.


	8. Eight

_**Said once, I'll say it again. I'll say it all the goddamn time until something changes. #SaveShadowhunters.**_

* * *

Hal is not one to be defeated so easily. He doesn't give up. He might forget. But he doesn't give up. Hal needed his message to be read out to Riverdale. He made his mother a promise to be rid the town of sinners. And he would. Oh believe him, he would. He would get his letter delivered. And he knew exactly how. Hal knew exactly how.

As the sun went down and the night fell, Hal put on his hood and walked around Riverdale. Dozens of copies of his letter in his hand and a stapler. He told his wife and the sheriff that he could not and that he would not be stopped. Keller being angry over his son and some empty promises from the mayor would not stop from from ridding the town of sinners. He stapled his letter everywhere. On door houses, on electrical poles, on car windows, on mail boxes. Everywhere. Every. Where. He would not be stopped. He could not be stopped.

* * *

Tom walked inside the hospital that night, carrying a small bouquet of gerbera daisies that he had gotten from the adorable little flower shop right outside. He approached the front desk with a smile. The man at the desk smiled at the sheriff. "You can go on in sheriff." he said to him, writing something on his notepad.

"Thank you." he replied, walking off down the hall to the wing where his son was. Tom approached his son's door and walked in. His son's doctor was already inside, seeming to be working on his son's grafts. "Good evening Doctor Masters." Keller said, welcoming him.

Doctor Master looked up and smiled at the sheriff. "Hello sheriff. How are you doing?"

"As good as I can be." Tom said, honestly. "As good as I can be. How is he?"

"He's getting better. His broken leg is healing up nicely and his skin had begun to regrow from the grafts we places on him."

"That's good. That's great in fact." Keller asked, setting his son's flower down on the table near his bed.

Doctor Masters smiled and nodded, taking off his gloves and throwing them in the wastebasket by the door. "We also got our test results back. There seems to be nothing wrong with your son's ears, it was just scratched up a bit in the car crash. As for him being able to hear you... he can hear you. But... not everything. Everything is coming slowly to him. Very, very slowly."

Keller nodded, looking down at his son. "Thank you for everything doctor. You've been a great help to my son."

"It's just my job sheriff. You don't need to thank me. I'll leave you both alone. I'm right down the hall if you need me."

Keller watched as the doctor left and then he looked back down at his unconscious son. Tom absolutely hated the breathing mask that he had to wear a mask so that he could breathe. Tom noticed that someone had brushed out his hair. He smiled, knowing how much Kevin hated his hair being matted down. Hell, Kevin hated when Tom's own hair was matted down. "Hey Kevin." he whispered down to him, rubbing his head. "The doctor told me that... that you can probably hear me. Not everything but... at least you can hear my voice."

Kevin's response was just his breathing. It wasn't was ragged and quick as when he was first brought here, which relieved Keller to an extent. Keller sighed. "The man that attacked you... that man that did this to you, he calls himself The Black Hood. He admitted to shooting Archie's dad, killing your old music teacher and putting you in this coma all in a goddamn letter. Rest assured son, he will be brought to justice. We will find out who he is and we will put him away."

Again, no response except for Kevin's breathing. Keller sighed and he took Kevin's hand in his. "Oh baby." he sighed, trying to not break down. He started to think to himself and he smiled. "Sierra... Sierra told me about what you did for Josie at the Variety Show. Why are you so perfect Kevin, how are you so perfect?"

Kevin's breathing as the only noise in the room now. Keller shook his head, allowing his tears to spill out of his eyes. "You're such an amazing kid Kev. You're perfect. You do your work on time, you do your chores, you... you clean my cuts when no one asked. Why... why is the one thing that you do that's just out of the ordinary take you away from me? Take you away from us?"

Keller's phone started to vibrate as a response. He sighed and pulled out his phone, checking the caller ID. It was one of his deputy's. He had something to take care of. Tom looked up from his phone and over to his son. "I need to go." he said, leaning forward and kissing Kevin's forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow morning okay?"

Kevin looked like he was in pain, despite the coma. Like he wanted it all to end. Tom sighed, hating seeing his child hurt and in this damned situation. Tom thought back to when Kevin was a child and he used to be scared of everything. Kathy would always tell Tom to leave Kevin alone because it was just a face and he would grow out of it because all he wanted was attention. But Tom could never just stop listening to his son. He would always go into his room, but his son in his lap and sing to him so that he fell asleep or forgot the nightmare.

Keller looked back down at his son. "How about I sing to you the song when you were younger?" he whispered with a soft smile. "It always used to calm you down huh? How about it Kev?"

Once again, there was no response from his son. Tom sighed and just went down on his knees, clutching Kevin's hand in his as he started to sing in a low whisper, a song that Kevin would listen to after every nightmare, cut, scrape or panic attack.

 _One dream in my heart_

 _One love to be living for_

 _One love... to be... living for_

Tom started to choke up in sobs as he sang to his son. Fat tears were falling down his face as he sang to his son. His son in a coma. He didn't want to be weak. This is what The Black Hood wanted. For everyone to be weak after what he did to his son, Fred Andrews and Miss Grundy. He needed to be strong for his boy when he couldn't be.

 _...Th-This nearly was mine_

Tom continued to sing. The tears just stopped.

 _One girl for my dream_

 _One partner in paradise_

 _This promise of paradise_

 _This nearly was mine_

Tom clutched Kevin's hand a bit tighter.

 _Close to my heart she came_

 _Only to fly away_

 _Only to fly as day flies_

 _From moonlight_

Tom sighed, looking down at the ground. This next lyric was him right now in this moment in time.

 _Now... now I-I'm alone_

 _Still dreaming of paradise_

 _Still... saying that paradise_

Keller looked up at his boy. He would finish the song strong for him. Because he was strong. Despite what happened he needed to be strong.

 _Once... nearly was... mine_

Tom planted a kiss on his son's cheek. "I love you sweetheart."

Tom thought that he might have been going crazy, but he saw his son relax once he was done with the song that they both knew and loved. Tom got up and he left his son to sleep, shutting off the light again. Believing that his son would have liked if he did.

* * *

Josie walked inside her home, carrying a bunch of bags from her night of shopping with Midge and Cheryl. The three had thought that shopping would take their mind of off Kevin being in a coma. But it was surprisingly all they could think about. Because Kevin loved clothing. He would sometimes help Josie and Cheryl get for parties and balls and everything. It just made them feel worse.

As Josie walked inside her house and she called for her mother. "Mom..." she called. "Mom are you in here?"

Josie set down her bags on her couch and she started to walk towards their house's foyer. Josie heard her mother's voice, in a coarse whisper. She walked into the foyer to see mother on her knees, dressed in her dark green silk pajamas and and black silk tank. She was in front a kind of shrine with religious lit candles on it. "Mom?" Josie called to her.

Sierra looked over to her with tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She got up from her shrine and she walked up to Josie, taking her hands in hers. "Come here sweetie." she said, bringing her over to her little shrine. She set Josie on her knees.

"Mom, you haven't taken out your praying shrine in over four years." Josie said, taking off her coat.

"I know. Because I never really had anything to pray for. Until Kevin went into a coma." Sierra said, pointing to one of the saint figures on her shrine. "Pray to Saint Matthew for me darling."

Josie nodded, putting her hands in front of her and praying. Sierra got back on her knees and started to pray along with her daughter. Josie thought back to the day when Kevin gave her yellow roses and took her to Pop's after her father abandoned her at the Variety Show. Kevin had been so kind to her. So kind. Josie started to sob, thinking of Kevin and thinking of how much of a saint he had been to her. Sierra looked over at her and rubbed her back. "He's... He's such a great guy." Josie whispered in between a sob. "Why would someone attack him?"

Sierra wanted to tell Josie why, but she knew that she couldn't. It was her job as the mayor, she had to keep it a secret until the serial killer was killed and gotten rid of for good. She just shook her head at her daughter. "Sometimes... people do things for no reason at all." she said, pulling her hands up to pray. "All we can do right now is pray that Kevin wakes up or wants to wake up."

Josie nodded and she continued to pray with her mother for Kevin.

* * *

Archie decided to drive Moose home that night. The two sat in Archie's truck, just listening and listening to the music on the radio. No sounds coming out of their mouths. Archie made a turn over towards Moose's neighborhood as a new song started to play on the radio. A song that Moose and Archie both recognized from one person. Kevin.

Moose weakly laughed. "Kevin played me this song once. Said it's his favorite." he said.

Archie looked over at Moose and nodded. "Yeah. This Nearly Was Mine."

"Kevin nearly was killed." Moose sighed. "If only I stopped the car sooner."

"No Moose, don't talk like that." Archie responded. "You saved his life by getting him to the hospital. God knows what would have happened if you hadn't stumbled across him. He would have bled out. You did a great thing Moose."

Moose nodded, looking back out the window. Archie sighed and he tried to think back on the way to Moose's house. "Um... K-Kevin would hum the song whenever he was stressed, annoyed or scared." Archie said, trying to not think of Kevin being bloody and dying.

Moose and Archie started to laugh very, very weakly. Moose looked out the window, with Kevin in mind. "Do you have a favorite memory. Of Kevin I mean?" Moose asked Archie.

Archie smiled and nodded. "Of course. It was after very intense football practice. Do you remember when Chuck tackled me so hard that my wrist sprained?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I was getting ready to walk to my car and drive home, but I couldn't because my wrists hurt too bad. Then Kevin came around the corner after swimming practice. He was sopping wet from the pool, but he didn't care. He offered to drive me home and wrap my wrists properly. And he did it all while my dad was away." Archie smiled as he pulled the car into park. "He even bought me some food from Pop's while on the way to my house. What about you?"

Moose looked over at Archie from the window, trying to keep in his tears. He remembered this story. He had even saw Kevin walk from the pool to the parking lot and saw him helping Archie into his truck. He remembered. He remembered Kevin being so generous and being so selfless. How could someone forget someone that was so kind for no reason at all.

Moose nodded at Archie. "I'm not sure if Kevin ever told you this but, after the Back to School dance... I asked Kevin if he wanted to... you know."

Archie had never heard this before. He knew that Kevin had a crush on Moose and that he was always trying to make sure that Moose knew he was around. But he never ever knew that Moose was the one that approached Kevin in the first place. Hell, Kevin had never even told me that Moose asked him out first. "No." Archie said, shaking his head. "No, no. I didn't know that."

Moose smiled and he licked his lips. "Well, I did. I approached him in the bathroom and I was so nervous. I don't know if it was the liquor that Reggie slipped me but in that moment in the bathroom, Kevin looked... he looked absolutely fucking stunning. He was gorgeous." said Moose, with a slight pink blush in his cheeks. "So after the dance, he skipped Cheryl's after party and he drove me out to Sweetwater River. I was nervous, I thought that I was going to faint... mostly because I was drunk. And I thought that it was just going to be sex, but Kevin deserved so much more than that."

Moose didn't even realize he was crying. Archie crying along with him. "We were uh... we were going to go in the water. Go skinny dipping. And then Kevin tripped over Jason's body while walking backwards. I sobered up as soon as I saw it. And I was... terrified. I was freaking out because I had no idea what to do, but Kevin. Kevin did. He called his dad and then he carried me back to the car. He plugged in the AUX cord and played this song. And he whispered to me that everything was going to be alright." Moose smiled. "And it was like that until his dad came. And I didn't see Kevin until that Monday."

Archie sympathized with Moose. He had no I dead that Moose and Kevin had ever had this experience with one another and he never thought that Kevin would be the one calming Moose down. Archie knew that Kevin was selfless. But he never knew and thought that Kevin would calm down a big, brute like Moose. Someone who is usually saw as a big jerk in life. Archie wiped his own tears and he placed his hand on Moose's shaking hands. "Moose..." Archie said to him.

"He called me every four hours since." Moose said, completely shaking. "And every time I picked up the phone, he said... 'Moose, it's me Kevin. Are you okay?' He was so kind... so generous. To me. To you. To everyone. Even to Jason after he was killed. Oh Jesus, Kevin..."

Archie unbuckled his seat belt and he patted Moose reassuringly on the back. "Moose, it's okay. It's okay. He's going to be fine." Archie said. "He's okay, he's going to be okay Moose, just breathe. Breathe."

* * *

 _ **The song that Sheriff Keller sang to Kevin is This Nearly Was Mine by Seth MacFarlane. I love the song and I recommend it.**_


	9. Nine

_**Time jump. Keep in mind. Time jump. Also, the football player is a character that I made up. He's not in Riverdale or the comics.**_

* * *

Months have passed. Long, hard and emotional months passed for everyone. Everyone. The Black Hood was still at large and everyone was on the edge. Everyone. Archie. Moose. Betty. Jughead. And at the most, Sheriff Tom Keller. No one was happy. No one could be happy. Because so much had happened.

There was a serial killer in Riverdale.

Cheryl was almost raped.

Nick St. Clair came into Riverdale and almost messed up everyone's life in the town.

Hiram Lodge was trying to basically take over the small down.

And Kevin was still in his coma.

Which was the most important thing. Sheriff Keller pushed himself hard into work to try and track The Black Hood and Betty and Archie pushed themselves to find out who the hell The Black Hood was. Little did the three of them know that the The Black Hood was right under their noses. Hal was right under their noses and they had no idea that it was him.

But for the rest of the people in Riverdale that weren't trying to find out who The Black Hood, they mourned the loss of the innocent and kind Kevin Keller. Everyone was so sad with poor Kevin going into a coma. They prayed everyday for the boy. To wake up. To come home. To be healthy. To be healed.

Moose, Josie, Reggie and Cheryl took Kevin sad ordeal to stick together. They had all been close to Kevin and they had been all had a connection with the happy, young, gay kid in their school. Cheryl would never admit to it, but Kevin had helped her come to terms with her bisexuality. Josie was really grateful for Kevin that helped her after her asshole of a father left during her performance at the Variety Show. Reggie was never really good as school, and thanks to Kevin for almost three years, he tutored him in chemistry, geometry and AP history. And Moose... Moose felt like the young Keller helped him so much more.

Moose had never thought that he could like a man. He never thought that the would like a man. Mostly because his entire life, his parents flaunted girls his way. But Kevin was so kind and patient with Moose. Even before he approached him the bathroom and asked him out. Mostly for sex though. But it was because of Kevin that he felt... brand new. Like a person that he was almost meant to be. Moose wanted to hug Kevin so tightly for helping him discover him. But of course... it a damned town like Riverdale, something happened.

That damned serial killer happened. He attacked Kevin. He brutally stabbed and beat the sweet and beautiful boy that was nothing but kind of basically everyone he knew. He was attacked and put into a coma. A critical coma that he couldn't wake up from unless he wanted to. Moose wanted nothing more than to find the man that attacked Kevin and make sure that he rots in hell.

"Moose." called Reggie's voice, pulling the football player out of his thoughts. Moose looked up and over at his friend. They were sitting in one of the tables of Riverdale High's cafeteria, along with Josie, Cheryl and Midge. The four of them were looking at Moose, completely worried for him.

"Were you thinking about Kevin again?" Cheryl asked, tilting her head to the side just a bit.

Moose gave his friends a weak smile and he nodded. "Yeah..."

Midge weakly smiled at him and she went to touch and rub his shoulder. But Moose pulled himself away from her. Midge thought that he was probably just a bit on edge and let him be. "I'm sorry Reg." Moose said, looking over at his best friend. "What were you... what you were talking about?"

"I was telling you guys about the whole Southside school thing." Reggie said. "Word going around Riverdale is that Southside High lost funding. So all of their students are coming here."

Moose dropped his spoon along with Josie and Cheryl. "What?" Cheryl gasped, shoving her thermos of tea down. "Are you kidding?"

"I wish that I was." Reggie said. "I will not and can on go through with this! This school is making a mistake by bringing those Southside trash into the school."

"What do you have against the Southside?" Midge asked, pulling out her tube of baby pink lip gloss.

"I never had anything wrong with them. Until Kevin was attacked." Reggie said, turning to Cheryl and Josie. "Don't you girls agree?"

Moose tensed up as soon as Kevin's name was in Reggie's mouth. Josie and Cheryl looked at each other and they nodded in agreement. Reggie noticed Moose's tenseness and he smiled at him. He held his hands up to let Moose know that he wasn't going to bask Kevin. Especially when he was in a coma. "I'm not going to say anything bad about Kev Moose. I'm just saying... we don't know who this goddamn Black Hood guy is. What if he's a Southsider?"

Moose looked down at the table. Reggie had a point. He didn't know at all who The Black Hood was or where he came from. Moose knew all the stories about the shit that goes down in the Southside. He had always thought the this Riverdale serial killer was from a different state or even a different country. Moose slowly started to nod. "You... you have a point." he said. "But I doubt that any of the teenage Southsider's will be the man that... that you know."

"You don't have to say it." Cheryl said. "I think that what Reggie is trying to say is that maybe one of them know who The Black Hood is. Maybe they're helping him. Maybe they're going to help him attack the school."

Moose's hands went to Midge's hand and he clutched it tightly. Moose nodded. "You... you might be right."

"Me and Cheryl are going to try and stop this. We don't think that they should be here, especially with that serial killer coming around." Reggie said.

"Isn't that kind of discrimination against them?" Midge asked.

"I have to agree with Midge." Josie said, putting down her milkshake that she had picked up from Pop's during her free period. "Maybe you should just... accept this?"

"Hell no." Cheryl said. "My life outside this school has been nothing but a hell hole ever since my mother became a grandmother prostitute and Kevin was... was stripped from us. I won't let school turn into a shit show."

Cheryl stood up and she looked over at Reggie with a smile. "Reginald, will you be joining me as I gather forces to stop this from happening to our precious school?"

Reggie nodded, standing up. "Let's go." he turned to Moose as he grabbed his bag. "Moose I'm uh... I'm going to visit Kevin after school with Chuck. Since the wrestling team is starting up again. Do you want to join us?"

Moose nodded. "Of course. I'll see you then."

"Bye Midge. Bye Josie." Reggie said, walking off with the red, selfish and selfless blur that was Cheryl Blossom. Moose looked back over at Josie and Midge.

"I'm sorry." Josie said, shaking her head and slamming her fists on the table as she stood. "But discrimination is something that I won't stand for, especially with the color of my skin. I am going to stop Cheryl from doing something that she's going to regret. Midge, do you want to join me?"

Midge nodded and smiled. She looked over at Moose and kissed his cheek. "Call me after you see Kevin, okay?"

"I promise." he said, watching as the two cheerleaders walk off on the opposite direction of which Cheryl and Reggie went. Moose pulled up his headphones and put them on. He started to blast the music that Kevin recommended to be a bit closer to the young man in a coma. Kevin was always in love with basically anything that didn't play on the radio. He loved alternative tracks and music from any musical. TV. Broadway. Off-Broadway.

Moose listened to a song from a playlist that Kevin used to hum all the time. He stood up and walked away from the cafeteria and all of his Bulldog friends and towards the library. Before Moose asked Kevin out, Moose would never be caught dead in a library. Of any sort. But Moose fell in love with the seemingly larger than life library right after Kevin went into that damned coma. Moose fell in love with listening to the music that Kevin fell in love with while reading books that he saw Kevin with almost every single day with.

Moose walked inside the library and took a spot on the couch that he would most often find Kevin sitting if he went inside for tutoring. Moose went inside his bag and pulled out a book that he had checked out. One of Kevin's favorite's. _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._ Moose held the book inside his hands and he read the words of a story that he would often hear Kevin practically fangirling about.

Moose smiled as he continued each chapter and each page. He never thought in any circumstance that he would enjoy reading a day in his life. But he did. He enjoyed books. Moose only wished that Kevin was here with him. Next to him. Awake, alive and well. Leaning against his shoulder and kissing his collarbone as he read. God, Moose missed Kevin. So much. Moose saw someone's finger tap on the top of the book and he looked up. It was Chuck.

The man that Moose had the nerve to defend when he almost turned into Nick St. Clair. Being sexist and discriminatory. Truth be told, Moose never forgave him for it. But Chuck always showed a respect for Kevin when he went into his coma and he even visited him multiple times. Moose pulled his headphones off and he bit his lip at the ex-football player in front of him. "What do you want Chuck?" Moose asked, closing his book and putting a bookmark inside.

"Reggie told me that you're coming with us to visit Kevin." he said with an honest smile while he held his own book. "I wanted to come up to you and talk so it wouldn't be... awkward between us."

"If you're coming to apologize to me, you shouldn't." Moose said, putting his book back inside his bag and pulling over his shoulder. "You should apologize to every single girl in this school and guy who wants to be a girl. Because if you think that for a second that I forgive you for what you did to Ethel, Veronica and Cheryl you are wrong. The only reason I am speaking to you is because I respect that you care about Kevin while he's in a coma."

Moose started to walk past Chuck, but he called out to him. "Did you know that Kevin was in that book?" he asked.

Moose stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Kevin's name. Moose turned around, an angry glare in his eyes. "What?" he asked loudly. There were only a few people in the library in this period that they were in a corner. No one would care about the two of them speaking at a higher than normal tone of voice.

Chuck pulled out his phone and he showed Moose a photo. They both knew that the book was burned by Cheryl and Betty after they were exposed. They knew that the only proof that could be shown were photographs from the book previously. Moose never participated in the game with a points system about girls, so be barely got sight of the book. Moose snatched the phone from Chuck and he looked at the chart. Sure enough, there was Kevin's name. Written in pink gel ink. From Burkitt "Kitt" Bassinger. Moose clenched his hands into fists, looking at his name.

Kevin was worth 100 points. Kitt had the audacity to put a gay bonus worth 75 extra points. Moose shoved Chuck's phone in his hand. "I am going to kill him and shove his body in the river. Where is he?!"

"That's what I was about to ask." Chuck said. "Maybe... as I way for me to show you that I'm... that I'm sorry, you and I can make Kitt... make Kitt sorry."

"Where is he?" Moose asked.

"He's in basketball practice right now. Do you want to-"

Moose pulled Chuck with him as he walked out of the library and towards the stairway that led directly towards the gym where basketball practice happened during free periods almost every day. Sure enough, there was this Kitt guy. Former football player who was now playing basketball with some of the other former football players and lacrosse players. Moose put his bag down and he looked over at Chuck. Chuck was cracking his knuckles immediately.

"Hey!" Moose yelled, walking towards Kitt, who was starting to make a free shot. Kitt stopped and held the ball in his hand. He smiled at Moose, showing his top row of gold braces.

"Mason." he said with a grin, twirling the ball in his hand. "You going to join us for a game of ball?"

Moose walked up to him and he shoved the ball out of his hand. The ball slamming down onto the court floor made the entire gym go silent. Moose looked at Kitt with an angry glare. "How fucking dare you, huh?" he yelled. "How dare you?!"

Kitt raised his eyebrow, confused. "What are you going on about?"

Chuck walked up to Kitt and shoved the phone into his face. Kitt looked at the photo and then he smiled. "This? This what you are honestly going on about?" Moose grabbed Kitt by his t-shirt and held him up, Kitt held his hands up. "Hey, hey. Why you getting so upset over that fag?"

Moose threw him to the ground and started to punch Kitt in the face. The other players moved over to stop Moose from practically killing Kitt, but Chuck pushed them back. Moose punched him hard in the nose and the throat and the chest. Kevin probably never saw his name on the book. He probably never felt the pain of knowing that he had been slit shamed because of his preference in who he prefered to love. Moose was going to make him pay. He deserved it.

* * *

Reggie sat inside Kevin's hospital room, sipping on a disposable cup of white hot chocolate. He was waiting for Moose, who texted him that he would be late because he had to handle something. Reggie looked out on the young boy still in a hospital bed. He had certainly changed from the first few weeks of his coma. Some of the glow in his skin had returned as some of his bandages and skin grafts left. Kevin was taken off the huge breathing mask and was just given a breathing ventilator that went inside his mouth and covered it.

His previously broken leg had also healed in his months in the coma, so it was free from it's constricting cast. Reggie looked down at him and he sipped his drink. "So Kevin... how are you feeling?" he asked. "I know that you are... you still trapped inside your own thoughts and maybe nightmares, but you should know that Moose is coming to visit. He, uh... he misses you. Like a lot."

Reggie took a look at Kevin's heart monitor, hoping that it would raise just a bit so that Kevin could at least hear him and know that someone was here for him. But no. It was still slow and steady. An obvious sign of his critical coma. Reggie sighed and he set his cup down. "I know that you think that I don't like you... but that is not true. You pretty much make my school days at school. You tutored me from the kindness of your heart, not caring about anything else. And I want to thank you for that."

The door slammed opened and Reggie moved forward, putting his hands over Kevin to protect him if it was The Black Hood or any homophobic piece of trash from Riverdale. "Calm down Reg." Chuck said, putting a hand with a calm frown. "It's just us."

Chuck walked in and Moose walked in next, his knuckled red and bloody as he pushed someone inside the already small enough room. It was another student. An ex football player. Burkitt "Kitt" Bassinger. His face was covered in dry blood, and he was holding his shoulder while wincing in pain. "Moose, what the fu-"

"Do it." Moose said, shoving him closer to the bed.

"Moose... he's in a coma." Kitt said, turning to try and get out of this.

Moose moved closer to him and pushed him over to Kevin's bedside. "I don't give a shit. Do it. Now. Or I swear to God that I will snap your arm."

Kitt sighed, shaking with fear. He turned over to Kevin and he sighed, moving forward to Kevin. "Look Kevin... I'm sorry for writing your name in that book."

Reggie understood finally. Goddammit. The damned book that ruined most of his friends. Well, no longer friends. Reggie crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Kitt as he kept talking to the boy that didn't deserve his presence, his time or selfless heart.

Kitt continued to speak to Kevin, Moose and Chuck looming over him like God over sinners. "I'm sorry for taking you out on that date and pressuring you to kiss me. You are not a fag. You're a good guy and you deserve nothing but nice things from now own. You won't hear from me again, I promise." Kitt stood up from near Kevin's still form and looked up at Moose. "There."

"Good." Reggie said before Moose could, before punching the young man in stomach. Kitt hurled inside, clutching his stomach. "Get the hell outta here."

"And if we see you anywhere near Kevin when he wakes up-" Chuck said, before pulling Kitt up and pushing towards the door. "We won't hesitate to beat you senseless."

"Go. Now. And get some help for your damn nose while you're at it." Moose growled, watching as Kitt ran out the room. Moose sighed and looked up at Chuck. "Apology accepted Chuck."

Chuck nodded. "I'm gonna... go get some alcohol wipes. For your knuckles."

"No need." Reggie said, pulling some out from his varsity jacket. "I always carry some just in case I need to beat someone."

Moose took the wipes and swiped it around his bloody hands and knuckles. It stung, but he didn't want to or cared enough to complain. Chuck pulled up a seat for Moose near Kevin's bed. Moose took the seat with a smile as he saw Kevin. "Hey Kev." Moose whispered. "You're looking better. Thank the lord and savior."

Moose looked up at Reggie. Reggie walked over to Kev and sat next to him as well. Chuck walked over to him. He went inside his bag and pulled out a small scented candle. He held it up with a weak smile. "I got it from Bath & Body Works yesterday. I asked Veronica for help since she's one of his best friends and Betty went AWOL. She said that Kevin's favorite candle from there was Coconut Sandalwood. Thought that maybe the scent might... relax him in the coma."

Moose smiled. "That's sweet of you Chuck. Why don't you go with Reggie and asked one of the nurse's if it's okay that you light it?"

Chuck nodded and set the candle down on the table that was filled with flowers and cards from all of Kevin's loved ones. Chuck led Reggie over to the door and the two left the room to ask a nurse about the candle. Moose looked back over at Kevin with a small smile on his cheeks. "Maybe you didn't hear it... maybe you did, but I made sure that that scumbag apologized. Rest assured, he won't be speaking to you once you wake up..." Moose took Kevin's hand. "If... you wake up."

Moose sighed and he looked out at the candle. He knew that scent. Better than anyone. From the day that Kevin and him found Jason's water logged body. Kevin smiled like coconut and sandalwood that day. A scent that might have been more appropriate for girls, but made Kevin just all the more appealing. Moose hated that Kevin smelled like cheap motel bar soap now when he deserved to smell like he had just danced in a garden of roses or just took a swim in a golden lake.

"I hate that you were hurt Kev." Moose said. "I hate that you were hurt, even if you didn't know about it. I hate it... so, so, so much."

Of course, there was no response from Kevin. Just rattled breathing that Moose thought would go away after his months in the coma. Moose licked his lips and sighed. "Your dad should be here later tonight Kevin. He wouldn't go a day without visiting you... but... even if he did and it continues, I want you to know that I am here for you. I will always be here for you."

Chuck and Reggie came back inside. Chuck smiled at Moose. "They said that it's okay. Just to keep it away from the curtains and his breathing tubes."

Reggie lit a match and he lit the three wick candle. He handed to Moose, he set it away from any flammables and near Kevin, where he could smell it. Moose smiled and took Kevin's hand again. "It even smells like you Kev. Sweet and savory."

Reggie took his seat and Chuck stood near him. The three on looked the unconscious boy, weak smiles on their faces and worry in their hearts. Moose was closest to Kevin, and Moose was Reggie and Chuck's friend. Their good friend. Rest assured, the three would do everything in their power to keep Kevin safe. In and out of his damned coma.


	10. Ten

_**Is anyone else really, really excited for season 3 with all the Moose and Kevin we can bare. And maybe even some Joaquin? He was in Riverdale for Fangs and we do want to see him with Kevin? Right? Right?! Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

Sheriff Keller was a very private man. He knew that with his job as the sheriff of a small town that he couldn't let his emotions show for one moment. But with his son being stripped away from him, he started to look more and more like his emotions were showing. Dark circles grew under his eyes and his usually fair skin had become as pale as a vampire. The sheriff had honestly never looked worse than in that moment. That moment of weakness and that moment of terrible unruly emotion.

The sheriff sat at his desk in his home, fingers shaking over the keys on his laptop. He was exhausted and the slowly pain of no sleep was getting to him. He needed to rest, but the desperate father just couldn't. Not when the man that attacked his son and put him in a coma. He needed to find him. To kill him. For Kevin. For his boy. Tom shuddered, trying to not his exhaustion take a hold of him and focus back on his leads. He had gotten so many leads from Betty and Archie, mostly because Betty still felt bad for saying something so homophobic to his gay son. The leads seemed to be going somewhere and nowhere at the same time, but it was something.

Tom stood up and walked over to the murder board, that Kevin so graciously loved to make fun of and compliment at the same time. Of course, there was a picture of his son on the board, which made him a bit upset. But the leads that he had gotten solely based on his son wasn't exactly going anywhere. It kind of made him want to cry. Tom went to sit back down by his laptop when he heard his doorbell ring. Tom smiled weakly. It didn't matter if the guest was for him, Kevin or just the delivery man, Kevin would always yell that he would get the door and he would let whoever inside or take the package. Tom stood up and he walked over to door.

He opened it and he frowned. "Sierra, I-"

"No." she responded, holding up a finger. "No if's and's or but's Tom. You're coming with me."

Tom gave her a weak chuckle. "Sierra, you do realized that telling the sheriff of town that you're about to kidnap him will make things worse for you."

Sierra rolled her eyes and she took Tom's hand. Tom nodded and grabbed his jacket and keys before closing the door. Sierra walked him to her car and sat him in the front seat. Sierra slowly drove him away from his house and towards her apartment building. "Isn't Josie home?" Tom asked as she parked the car.

"No." Sierra said. "She went to go visit Kevin? Speaking of which, have you visited him at all today?"

"I did." Tom responded, fixing his graying hair. "I visited him for a few hours before work. He was silent, per usual... I miss him so much."

"Don't worry Tom. He'll wake soon. The doctors have been telling me that he's been doing very well for his coma. It might be raised to a moderate coma instead of critical one." Sierra opened for door and she smiled at Kevin's father. "Now come on in."

Tom followed Sierra out of her car and towards his apartment. Sierra led him to her floor and inside. "Some of the deputies have been telling me your being a workaholic right now." she said, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Yeah." Tom said, nodding while wiping his red eyes. "I just know that I am... it's just that-"

"You don't have to explain yourself Tommy." Sierra said, moving to face him. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "But you need rest. Like everybody else does."

"I don't need rest Sierra. I need to find the man that put my son in a hospital bed." Tom sighed and pulled his hand away from her's. He sat on the bed with his arms folded in front of him. Sierra slowly strolled toward him and she knelt down in front of him.

"That's not the only problem though is it?" she said, putting her hand on his lips and feeling him kiss her palm. "Tom, what else happened?"

"I just got an email from the hospital. What they're charging me for Kevin's treatment... it's triple the cost of how much I paid for the house." Keller sighed. "And if I don't pay it... I'm scared that they'll pull the plug on taking care of Kevin and-and and he'll die in the coma and I won't see him ever again."

"Don't worry Tom. We'll find a way. We'll fix this." Sierra tilted his chin upward so that he was looking up at her. "Together."

Tom nodded and allowed Sierra to pull him into a comforting hug. Slowly, Sierra kissed his cheek and laid him down on the bed. Tom finally felt comfortable after what felt like days of being emotional and depressed. Sierra took of his beige collared shirt and pants and laid him down on the pillow. "Take a nap." she whispered to him. "You need sleep."

"Sierra I-"

"What did I say when I came to your house?" she asked.

Tom sighed and he leaned down on the pillows. "No if's, and's or but's. Okay, okay."

Sierra pulled the blanket over the distraught father and shut off the light in the room. Tom instantly fell asleep, exhausted from working hard to locate that bastard that attacked his son. Sierra smiled, happy that he was finally taking care of himself for once. She closed the door and sat down on her couch, pulling out her Bible and beginning to read the verses for those in danger.

* * *

Josie walked inside the hospital, holding a bouquet of Kevin's favorite flowers. Gerbera daisies. She thought that it would be nice to finally visit Kevin. Awake or not. She approached the hall where Kevin was inside and she smile at her old bodyguards. "Hey Ben. Hey Carlton." she said with a smile. "Is uh... is Kevin in there?"

"He sure is Miss Josie." Carlton replied with a smile. "Also, a few of your classmates are in there visiting him."

"Really, who?"

"Moose Mason, Reggie Mantle and Chuck Clayton."

Josie smiled and nodded. She opened the door and walked inside. The room smelled of Kevin. Probably from the candle that was burning near his bedside table. Reggie sat up from his chair and smiled at her. Chuck did to, but he knew nit to get too comfortable, since people still didn't trust him. Moose didn't even bother to look up at Josie. His eyes were on Kevin, hand locked in his.

Josie smiled and waved at Chuck. "Hey Chuck."

"Hey Josie." Chuck said, taking the flowers from her. "Her, let me take this from you."

"Thank you." she looked over at Reggie, who was holding out his hand for her. Josie took it and kissed his forehead. The two had started dating a few weeks ago. Chuck wasn't jealous of it. He didn't really expect for anyone to really be nice to him after he came back to school, so he was still warming up for everyone. And everyone was warming up to him. He couldn't blame them. But at least people were kind.

"How is he?" Josie asked, looking down at Kevin.

"The doctors say that he's going better. They say that if he keeps on healing this way, he's coma will change from a critical coma to a moderate one." Chuck answered, replacing the dying gerbera daisies with the ones that she had brought. Josie looked over to Moose. He hadn't acknowledged the young singer or even looked up at her. Josie knew how much Moose cared about Kevin. How much he really wanted Kevin to wake up. "Moose?" Josie called to him.

Moose looked up, still holding Kevin's hand and rubbing the back of his palm. He gave the young girl a weak smile. "Hi Josie." he said. "I'm sorry. I'm not tryng t seem rude."

"No. No. It's okay." she said. "Has he responded in any way?"

"I wish." Moose responded. "His breathing seems to be better."

Josie smiled and she looked over to Kevin's body. She reached out to him, but she looked at Reggie and Chuck first. She noticed specks of blood on their shirts. "Do I want to ask why there's blood on your shirts?"

"Moose just wanted to get some justice for Kev." Reggie said, shrugging his shoulders up a bit.

"You know that Kitt Bassinger kid?" Chuck asked, crossing his arms in anger from the sound of his name.

"Yeah." Josie said. "Used to slap Melody's ass in the halls until I locked him in the cafeteria's freezer for the weekend."

"Ah, I remember that." Reggie said with a chuckling snort.

"He put Kevin's name in that god forsaken book." Moose said, wiping Kevin's growing bangs out of his eyes. "Even gave him bonus points for being gay."

"The bastard." Josie said, shaking her head in anger. "I'm guessing that you all beat him down?"

Reggie shook his head and said: "Not us. Moose."

Moose gave a smile and he looked back down at Kevin's unmoving hand. "He deserved it. That son of bitch hurt Kevin and he didn't even know."

Josie stood up and walked up to Kevin's bedside. She reached out to touch him. "Moose can I... can I-"

Moose smiled and he nodded. "You don't have to ask me. You can touch him."

Josie smiled and looked down at Kevin. She cupped his cheek in his hand. "His hair grew." she said. "Do you guys remember the last time Kevin's hair was this long?"

Chuck smiled and nodded. "Seventh grade. The same year he came out."

"After that he cut it short." Reggie said.

Josie went inside her purse and she pulled out a small pair of scissors. "Do you mind setting his bed up?" she asked Moose. "I know how much he'll hate it if we just let him have his hair as long as Joaquin's when he wakes up."

"Oh yeah." Reggie said, adjusting the bed so that Kevin's hair was falling off the bed. Ready for cutting. "Kevin would kill us."

"Joaquin?" Moose repeated, standing up and letting Josie sit as she began to cut the hair that was long enough for a man bun. "Who... who's Joaquin?"

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "You don't know who Joaquin is?"

"No." Moose said, becoming scared. "Who is he? And what does he have to do with Kevin?"

"Moose..." Reggie said, starting to sound sympathetic. "Moose, Joaquin is Kevin's ex-boyfriend."

"I didn't know that Kevin was dating anyone." Moose said, feeling bad for not asking Kevin out properly and trying to let him know that he wanted to be with the Keller boy.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up. Keep in mind that he's Kevin ex for a reason." Reggie said. "Archie told me that he, Betty, Jughead and Veronica were looking around for who might have killed Jason and Joaquin said he knew something. Because he was a Serpent."

"You're telling me that a Serpent scum dated Kevin and was a part of Jason's murder?" Moose asked, becoming angry.

"But that's not all." Chuck said. "He skipped town afterwards. Broken Kevin's heart."

"Kevin was inconsolable after he left." Josie said, putting away the scissors after cutting his hair to the length he always wore. "He didn't come out for three whole weeks."

"So... this... is Serpent scum broke Kevin's heart and just left town?" Moose asked, walking back over to Kevin and taking his cheek in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me Kev? I would have been here for you."

Josie smiled and she patted Moose's shoulder. "Visiting time is almost over. We should go. I'll give you guys a ride home."

Moose nodded. "Can you guys give me a moment?"

Josie nodded and she took Reggie's hand. The three left the room and left Kevin alone with Moose. Moose leaned forward and he kissed Kevin's forehead, since his lips were stripped away from him from the breathing tube. "Come back to me Kev. Come back to me. And I... I promise that I'll treat you like you deserve. I promise... just please come back. Come back to your dad. To Betty. Archie. Veronica. Jughead. Josie. Reggie... Me. Come back to me. Please."

Moose sighed and shook his head. He kissed Kevin's forehead again and walked out of the room. Little did he know that Kevin heard him. He heard him. Kevin's slow and steady heart beat rose a bit at the sound of Moose's pleading.


	11. Eleven

_**Once again. #SaveShadowhunters.**_

 _ **Also, I fucked up the timelines of Riverdale, so I just have it the way I want. I can't do anything about it now. So let's just have it this way and deal with it. Okay, back to Mevin.**_

* * *

Moose walked through the trees of Fox Forest, carrying a huge bouquet of gorgeous red gerbera daisies. They looked absolutely beautiful in the wintery forest, where the snow covered everything like a blanket. The area might have screamed cold to Moose. But if anything, he felt warm. He was dressed in clothes for a dance or a ball or a party. White tuxedo, black tie and loafers. Moose walked through the snowy wonderland, feeling the crunch under his boots as he approached Sweetwater River. He pushed through one of the trees and smiled down at who he was searching for.

Kevin.

Kevin was facing away from Kevin, staring at the beautiful frozen lake in front of him. Moose couldn't help but smile as the beautiful Keller boy stood in the snowy banks of the river, dressed in a similar fashion that Moose was. White suit, navy blue tie and suede loafers. Moose smiled seeing him. He walked up to him and he put the flower bouquet in front of him. Kevin smiled and took the flowers from him. "Moose... oh my goodness." he said, taking the flowers from him. "Why did you bring me these?"

"Because you deserve it." Moose said, walking over so that they were face to face. Moose was a bit taller than Kevin, so he looked down on the gorgeous man. His skin was free of scars and cuts and pimples. Like peaches. Moose held Kevin's elbows in his large football player hands and he looked down into Kevin's beautiful brown eyes. Kevin leaned up and kissed Moose. Moose kissed him back, still holding his elbows as he held the bouquet of flowers that were brighter than the surroundings around them.

Moose loved the touch of Kevin on him and the taste of his lips. He tasted exactly like coconuts and strawberries. Kevin let him go and he smiled up at Moose. "I should have gotten you something." Kevin said, hugging the flowers that were a gift from the beautiful football player in front of him.

"You're the perfect gift for me Kevin. I don't need anything more." Moose said with a wide smile.

Kevin chuckled and he kissed the bottom of Moose's chin. "Happy Birthday." he whispered, moving into Moose's hug.

Moose smiled and he hugged Kevin back. Kevin pulled away and he looked deep into Moose's eyes. Kevin's hand lingered to his beauty mark on his cheek. "I do have a surprise for you." he said, moving his hands to pull of the blazer of his suit. He slowly removed his shirt and tie and started to undress Moose. Moose chuckled, kissing Kevin all over his face as Kevin took off the clothes that constricted him from his body. Moose moved his legs and tackled Kevin onto the snow, making the shirtless sheriff's son laugh hard as he held the back of Moose's neck.

"Hey." Kevin said, moving his head as he held Moose close to him. "I love you."

Moose's smile turned wide. The blush in his cheeks went all over to his face and he kissed Kevin hard. Kevin kissed back, wrapping his legs over Moose's bare back and stomach. "I love you too." Moose said when he let go. He moved in to kiss Kevin again, but Kevin held his hand up, stopping him. Moose looked up at him, kind of confused. But the next seventeen words that came out of Kevin's mouth explained it all.

"Then why did to let me go?" he asked. "Why did you let The Black Hood get to me?"

Moose raised his eyebrows, his chest getting tight. "W-What?"

Kevin chest raised and cuts started to appear all over his skin. Cuts, bruises and blood started to cover Kevin. Kevin started to yell in pain as the injuries grew all over him. Moose started to shake, he moved to stop the bleeding from a cut that grew on his head. Just like when he found Kevin all those terrible months ago. "Kevin! Kevin, no!" Moose cried, shaking from fear as the blood that spews from his injuries started to darken.

Kevin legs, that were previously wrapped around his back, fell down. Kevin screamed in pain. Moose heard the bones crack from under him. Kevin's eyes closed and he stopped screaming and fighting the pain. "Kevin? Kevin?!" Moose cried, holding him. "No, no! Kevin no! Please, come back to me. Come back to me Kev! Wake up!"

Moose saw the snow stop to fall and a figure come our from the woods where he did. Moose held Kevin close to him, seeing that the figure was The Black Hood. The man that was haunting everyone in Riverdale's nightmares. He walked over to the two, carrying the huge ax that he always does. Moose couldn't find himself to move, his grip on Kevin loosening. No matter how hard he tried to hold him closer to him, tighter to him, his grip around his shoulders were slackening.

The Black Hood grabbed bloody Kevin from him and dragged him away from Moose. "No..." Moose begged, trying to move towards the serial killer. "Please..."

The Black Hood took Kevin towards the frozen river and he slammed his bloody body onto the ice that was thick as glass. Moose tried to force himself to stand, but he couldn't. He was frozen in place. Just staring at the man who took Kevin from him. "No..." he cried, tears spilling down his face as he reached out his once hand to Kevin's body. "Please..."

The Black Hood raised his ax and he looked down at Kevin. His blood was dripping all over the ice now. Moose screamed loudly as the ax came down of Kevin's chest.

* * *

"NO!" Moose screamed, sitting up in bed. He was covered in sweat and he was shaking. Moose looked around his room, trying to find Kevin. But he knew that he wasn't there. It was just another dream. Or another nightmare. Moose wiped his sweat covered hair out of his face and he wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so hard and curl up in a ball and just out all the emotions that were forced inside his chest.

Kevin.

Oh God Kevin.

The dreams about Kevin. They were getting so real now. Almost like they were actually happening. Like he was actually there. Moose curled his fingernails into his palms, tears falling down his face now freely. Kevin was still in the coma. Kevin was stripped away from him. Moose shook his head angrily, trying to be rid of his thoughts from the evil man that attacked Kevin. Moose grabbed his phone from the floor below him and he checked the time. It was pretty late. Meaning that his nightmare made him sleep in late. Again. It wasn't the first time that a terrible fucking dream with Kevin being awake and alive in it made him late for school. He could have slept for another hour and not gone to school in general. But Moose knew he couldn't. The nightmares would just continue. And Moose was already emotionally drained from the first. He just needed to go the school.

Moose forced himself out of bed and he slowly dressed. Moose was in no condition to dress in his school colors. He left his varsity jacket on the chair of his desk. He dressed in a very depressing grey hoodie and jeans, not caring if he looked too Gothic. He put on his Converses and grabbed his bag. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. He was home alone again. His parents had left him a few days ago for three months to go to a convention and a few meetings. So Moose could leave or go wherever he wanted. Moose grabbed his keys and he left his house. He started to walk down his sidewalk to get to school, not even wanting to bother to drive today. It only took a few moments for him to get to school, since he didn't live that far from the school. He walked over towards the front door and walked inside. He was met by his fellow students, friends and classmates. They were confused why he was late and missed first period. But they knew not to ask him from the dark circles and obvious shake in his hands.

Moose walked over to his locker and put his bag inside, grabbing the book that he needed for after his class after his second period free period. Midge walked up to him and she touched his shoulder. Moose jumped a bit, making Midge step back a few steps. "Hey." she said. "Are you okay?"

"No." he answered honestly, closing his locker with a slam.

Midge smiled and she handed Moose a small present box. Moose gave her a weak smile. "Happy Birthday." she said, handing him it.

"You didn't have to give me a present Midge. You know that I don't like getting gifts from people. It makes me feel bad."

"I don't care. I just think that you deserve a gift. Open it."

Moose sighed and he pulled out the top of the box and he took open a dog tag necklace. One of the tags had a football on it and another had his name on it. Moose smiled, remembering that he told Midge how much the military inspired him. Moose held the tags in his hand and he smiled. "Thank you Midge." he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey." she said. "I wanted to talk to you. I want to talk to you tomorrow, but I think that you deserve to know. Moose I... I know that you like Kevin."

"Midge, look I-"

Midge held up her hand. "No Moose. It's okay. I'm not homophobic or think that heterosexuality is normal. I don't care really who you like. But I know how much you care about him. And I just want you to be happy."

Moose sighed and he wiped a forming tear. "I had a nightmare... that he and I were at Fox Forest. He told me Happy Birthday and then he kissed me. And I kissed back."

Moose leaned back onto his locker and he sighed loudly. Midge stood near him and she held his elbow calming. All Moose could think about now was were he held Kevin's elbows while they kissed in the snowy wonderland that was Fox Forest in his dreams. "And then The Black Hood came. He took Kevin away from me... attacked him again."

Midge grabbed his hand and she smiled. "Kevin will be okay Moose. And... and if you want to be with him when he wakes up. It's okay."

Moose sighed and he took Midge's hand. "Midge... promise me that you'll be happy without me."

"Only if you promise that we stay friends." Midge said, moving and hugging Moose. Moose hugged her back and rubbed her hair. Midge let go and she blew him a kiss.

"Stay strong Moose." she said. "And Happy Birthday."

Midge walked off the hall, leaving Moose smiling. Moose put on his dog tags and he left.

* * *

Hal held Penelope's hand as he entered the hall of the hospital. "Stay right here you beautiful blossom." he whispered. "I'll be right back. I just want to visit my daughter's friend."

"Go ahead Hal." Penelope responded, pulling out her phone. "I'll be out here while you do it."

Hal nodded and he walked inside the room. Sure enough, laying on the bed was Kevin Keller. Unconscious and still in his coma. Hal smiled down at him and walked up to his bed. "Hey Kevin." he whispered to him, grabbing a hold of his leg tightly. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Kevin couldn't and didn't respond. Hal smiled and he walked up to Kevin. "You know Kevin... I wasn't ever planning to hurt you. I was just going to beat you, send a message to those trying to stop me. But you figured out my plan. I must say, you're a better detective than Betty if you could recognize my voice after seeing me face to face once."

Hal tapped Kevin's nose. "You were supposed to die. Not tell anyone who I am or what I'm doing. But don't worry Kevin-" Hal leaned into Kevin and whispered into his ears. "Things we'll be just fine. Just. Fine"

Hal pulled out the outlet of Kevin's breath tube and broke it. Kevin started to spas out. Chest heaving up and down like he was having a seizure. Hal smiled widely. He then walked over to the door and yelled out. "Help!" he screamed. "Someone help! Something's wrong with him! HELP!"

Hal was pushed out of the room and into Penelope's arms as the doctors and nurse's ran inside. Penelope gasped in shock, looking completely scared for the boy. She have been terrible to Cheryl, but she loved her daughter. He couldn't imagine what this must feel like for their child to be stripped from them.

The doctors wheeled Kevin's bed out, screaming orders out to everyone. "Call this boy's father!" he yelled. "Call him down, hurry up! He's losing air!"

Hal smiled. His plan was coming into fruition. Sinners had to die. All sinners. Including Kevin.


	12. Twelve

_**Yet another time skip chapter. Sorry for the confusion but we're skipping all the way to where Archie and Betty find out who "The Black Hood" is with Sheriff Keller towards the middle of the chpater. Mostly because I need to add more Sheriff Keller and I can't find anything to put in from previous episodes. I just hope that you like how I'm setting this chapter up.**_

* * *

Sheriff Keller ran inside the hospital, trying to get to his son's hospital room. Tom needed to see his son. He needed to. He was just about to run into the hall where he was when Dr. Masters, his son's doctor stopped him. "Sheriff Keller, stop." he said with a calm voice.

"What happened to Kevin? Is he okay? What's wrong with him?" Keller asked, desperate to hear some good news. "What happened to him?"

"His life support and breathing tube seemed to have malfunctioned and not only that but it broke. Your son had a seizure while in the coma, we took care of him right away."

"Has anyone with him?" Tom asked.

"I was."

Tom turned to see Hal approaching him. Hal looked tired and just as desperate as he did. "I went to visit Kevin and his breathing tube must have short-circuited. I screamed for help immediately."

"Thank you Hal. Thank you for that." Keller looked back at Dr. Masters. "Is Kevin okay at least? He's not... he's not dead is he?"

"No Sheriff, Kevin is not dead." the doctor explained. "We took to urgent care as soon as humanly possible. The seizure seemed to have reopened one of his still healing cuts and he sprained his healed leg. We've taken care of those but other than that, he's still in his coma."

Hal silently growled in anger that the boy didn't die, but he forced a smile and he patted Tom's shoulder. "Thank God that he's alive." he said.

"Yes... yes thank God." Tom repeated, looking back at the doctor. "Has his breathing patterns changed? His heartbeats? Has anything in his coma changed?"

"No Sheriff. Kevin's coma has stayed the same and he's still on the same track as he was before. But he do have an estimated time of when he'll wake up now that we've been able to check on him without life support."

"How much longer until I can see my son awake again?" Keller asked, desperate to here that it would be sooner rather than later.

Dr. Masters looked over at his clipboard and flipped through a few of the pages. "Our estimated time is about... four to five months."

"Four to five... oh my God." Tom asked, leaning into Hal before he had a panic attack. "My lord."

"Is there anything you can do to slow down the process?" Hal asked. "Make Kevin wake up early?"

"So far, we aren't sure. But we will keep you updated if anything changes or comes up. But you can go see Kevin now if you want."

Dr. Masters walked off, leaving Tom and Hal alone. Tom turned over to Hal and he weakly smiled. "You should go home. Let Betty know what happened. I need to go see my son."

Tom walked off and Hal whispered a curse at himself for not attacking Kevin harder. Tom walked inside his son's room, looking over at Kevin. He was back in the bed. Back in a breathing mask. Back under the covers. Back to the rattling breath and shaking heartbeat. Tom sighed and he went over and touched his son's hand. "Oh baby." he whispered. "Dammit. Damn it all to hell. I will find The Black Hood. I will get my revenge on him for what he did to you... no matter what Kevin. If you choose to stay here or if you choose to go... I want you to know that you're not a sinner. You did nothing wrong because there is nothing wrong with you. I want you to know that no matter who you are Kevin, gay, straight, girl, guy or a fucking unicorn. You are loved. By me. By so many people. I will always love you."

Keller leaned forward and kissed Kevin's fingers. His boy was growing, but could never see it until he chose to woke up. His boy. Kevin Keller, his precious, beautiful boy. Stuck here. For another four or five months. Tom sighed and leaned back into chair, watching over his son. "God, if you really are out there... please send a guardian angel." he whispered. "My son... my boy... he needs a guardian angel right now."

* * *

Time passed since Kevin's seizure. Since the doctors said it would take four or five months for him to wake up. Time passed and it was now officially Christmas time in the Tow of Pep. Everything about Christmas in Riverdale was from a rom com movie or any crappy Hallmark movie. Music was blasting from Pop's diner, Fred Andrews was selling tall and beautiful Christmas trees right outside the diner, couples were kissing under the mistletoe. Everything about the holiday made everyone happy and welcome to new ideas and the new year.

But not for everyone. Not for Betty and Archie, who were trying to find out who the hell The Black Hood was and why in God's name he attacked so many people.

Not for Veronica, who was trying to figure out why the bloody hell her family barged into Riverdale and claiming things and property like they owned the small town.

Not for Jughead, who was trying to fix his mistake of working with Penny Peabody and help his fellow Serpents.

Not for Sheriff Keller, who was working himself to the ground to try and arrest The Black Hood and anyone associated with him for putting his son in a coma.

Not to Hal, who was trying to let the town know that they should fear him and that they should be afraid if they'll be his next victim.

And especially not for Moose, who couldn't find any way to be happy while Kevin was stripped away from him.

Moose was sitting in his living room, up early in the morning because the nightmares of him and Kevin together were becoming too much for him to bare on his own. Moose was keeping busy instead of sleeping, wrapping a few presents that he bought for his friends. Moose had gone far and beyond to make sure that his friends had decent gifts for their Christmas. Moose had bought concert tickets for Reggie, Archie and Jughead to go as a group. He bought Betty and Veronica a girly BFF charm bracelet that Midge recommended. He bought Midge a bright fluffy yellow blanket for her bedroom and he got Betty a light pink Polaroid camera, since he knew that Betty loved the color pink.

He wrapping Midge's blanket in his signature brown wrapping paper and a light blue string as a bow when his parents came downstairs. They were holding a few suitcases and carry on bags. It wasn't surprising to him that they were packed and preparing for travel. Moose looked over at his parents and he gave them a weak smile.

"Okay. We have to go Marmaduke. I paid extra for an Uber Black and I don't want to keep our driver waiting." his mom said, checking her watch. "We're going to be out for about a month and a half."

"Your mother's credit card is on the kitchen island if you ever want to order take out instead of cooking and we'll call you every single week that we're gone." Moose's dad moved over and he gave his son a weak one armed hug. "We'll see you soon Moose. Please don't have your grades fall apart while we're gone."

"And if you're going to throw a party, remember to dispose of all the alcohol properly. And only Reggie can have our special champagne." Moose's mother commented, opening the front door. "Love you Marmaduke."

"Love you too mom." Moose responded, kissing his dad on the cheek. "Bye dad, have fun in Jamaica."

"It's never fun, it's always work." his dad said, smiling. "And also... pray for that Kevin boy while we're gone. We really hope that he wakes up while we're away."

Moose smiled at his dad and waved him off as he followed his wife out the door. Moose heard their Uber Black drive off and he went back to wrapping Midge's present. His dream that night had gone from sweet to Warhead sour. It originated as a magical night in Moose's house. Kevin was kissing him from head to toe and Moose could almost see the hickeys that Kevin left him when he left the dream. Everything was going smoothly until Kevin looked up at him again and said the three magic words. I love you.

Of course Moose said them back, before putting his lips onto Kevin's. Then once again, Kevin looked back at him and asked him why did he let The Black Hood attack him. Blood once again started to pour from Kevin's body and he fell to the floor of his bedroom. Moose screamed out for him and suddenly he was in a graveyard. Everyone was there, crying hard for the boy being lowered into the coffin. It was Kevin. From the large photo of him standing as his coffin was lowered.

Moose dropped the now fully wrapped present, his hands shaking from fear at the memory. Moose sobbed and he ran his hands through his hair. It would almost be time for school. He needed to get ready. Moose replaced his sweatpants with jeans and he threw on his sneakers. Everything was different now. Moose was more... more depressed. Betty was the one that broke the news to him that Kevin might be the one stuck in a coma for four or five months. And ever since then, Moose just wanted to roll into a ball and cry hard. Kevin would be stripped away from him for another long period of time. Moose grabbed his jean jacket and he walked out of the door. He went inside of the car that his mother left for him to drive and he started to drive towards Reggie's house.

Reggie and Moose started to drive to school together after it was announced that Kevin would be stuck in that hospital bed for another five months. Moose pulled up to Reggie's nice house and he honked on the horn. He moved his bag filled with Christmas gifts towards the back of the car and he allowed Reggie inside. Reggie slipped in, with his own little bag of Christmas gifts and he smiled. "Damn Mason." he commented. "Is that all of secret santa?"

Moose smiled. It was always a tradition for Kevin to host a secret santa. But since Kevin was in his coma, Cheryl decided to host it in his honor. They would all exchange gifts in the student lounge during their morning free period and then they would go visit Kevin and give him a Christmas gift that he deserved. "Nah." Moose responded. "I have my secret santa gift inside but the rest if for you, Midge, Betty."

"Aww. You got me a gift?" Reggie said like he was just hit in the heart with an arrow. Moose started to drive off and head towards school. Reggie smiled and he looked at Moose. "Moose, have you been getting sleep? You look so pale."

"No. I just up all night, reading a book that Kevin liked." Moose said as an excuse, parking the car just in front of the school. "I'm fine Reg, really."

Reggie nodded and he left the car, carrying his bag of gifts. "Hey Moose." he called. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Moose sighed and he followed Reggie as he led Moose inside the school. Reggie smiled at his fellow teammates, classmates and friends as he led Moose towards a certain hall that led to a certain locker. The locker was decorated with white Christmas lights, white roses, red tulips, green tinsel and mistletoe. There was a picture of Kevin on the center of the locker. His best photo. One that was taken for his Instagram account that made him look like a model. Moose smiled at the new Christmas themed memorial for the beautiful Keller boy. Reggie saw Moose's smile.

"I knew you'd like it." Reggie said. "Me and Betty put our heart and souls into making this extra special for Kevin." Reggie went into his bag of gifts and pulled out a long stems single red gerbera flower. "Here. I remember you telling me that they were Kevin's favorite flower. Put it with the rest of his gifts."

Moose took the rose and he put it down on the ground where more roses, tulips, teddy bears and secret wrapped presents. Moose set down the flower and he blew Kevin's photograph a kiss. "Now come with me dearest Marmaduke Mason."

"Call me that again and I will murder you." Moose said, putting his finger up to his lip to silence him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now come on, let's go on to get the secret santa in honor of dear old Kevin Keller."

Reggie took his arm in his and walked with him towards the student lounge so they could honor Kevin and his memory before he woke up. If he woke up. If he ever woke up.


	13. Thirteen

_**This literally took three hours to write. Please enjoy it.**_

* * *

Sheriff Keller was not in the holiday mood. This was supposed to be his last week of work so that he could take the a break from overworking and see his family or see his son. But all the sheriff wanted to do was work. He wanted to work hard and long until the serial killer that took his son from him was found. Tom yawned loudly, his exhaustion clearly getting to him. Tom wanted a nap or a huge cup of coffee, but he also wanted his son back. Or last least have his attacker brought to justice. The exhausted father turned his desk chair over to grab a file when a knock came at his door. It was his secretary. "What can I help you with Edith?" Tom asked, not looking back up at her and continuing to look for his file.

"Someone's here to see you." she said, not taking the anger and attitude personally because she knew that he was going through a personal ordeal.

"If it's Betty Cooper, please tell her that I'm not in the mood for any of her interviews." Tom said. He was still holding a bit of a grudge against her for saying something so homophobic to his only child and even hypothesizing that he was The Black Hood.

"It's not her." she said. "It's Moose Mason."

Tom looked up and set down the file he was looking for on his desk and he nodded. "Please send him in."

Edith nodded and she walked out of the office. Tom opened the folder where the file was in and he read through the words. He quickly typed in a few of them into his desktop computer and then the door opened again. Moose walked inside with a sad smile on his face. Tom and Moose had actually grown closer since Kevin's coma. Moose was always there visiting Kevin when Keller couldn't make it and Moose was always knocking on the door to his house with home-cooked meals or take-out from Pop's if the sheriff was hungry or too depressed to cook.

"Sheriff Keller." Moose said with a smile, holding a wrapped present.

"Hello there Moose." Tom responded with a wave, putting his pen in his pen holder. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great." Moose looked down at the box in his hand and he pushed it forward to the sheriff. "Here. I um... I got you something. Merry Christmas."

"Moose. You didn't have to get me anything. I don't want you feeling pity for me because of Kev."

"It's not a pity gift. It's a Christmas gift. From my family to yours." Moose placed the gift on the desk.

Tom smiled and took the gift from the desk. "Thank you Moose. Actually..." Tom turned his chair over and he opened one of his cabinets. He took out a present box wrapped in green holographic wrapping paper with a silver holographic bow on the top. "I found this in Kevin's room. That's why it's wrapped so beautiful, because I can't wrap for shit. It said that it was for you and I know that Kevin's always buys his Christmas gifts early."

Moose smiled, blushing at the fact that Kevin had actually bought him a Christmas gift. "Kevin got me a gift?"

"Yeah." Tom said, putting the box in Moose's hands. "I was cleaning his rooms and I found all of his early gifts."

"Did Kevin get you a gift?" Moose asked, holding the box close to his heart.

"Yeah." Tom turned over again in his chair and he held up a converting tablet and laptop. "I want to tell him how he shouldn't have gotten me something so expensive."

"That's just Kevin." Moose said with a smile, remembering all the secret santas where Kevin would get his friends new cell phones or water park tickets. "Thank you so much for the gift Mr. Keller."

"Moose, please. Call me Tom." he said with a smile. "And you don't have to thank me. Kevin did get you this gift after all."

Moose smiled and nodded. "I'll visit him later tonight. Give him a proper thank you."

"I'll you around then Moose." Tom said, going back to work. Moose left the office, holding the present in his hands. Tom looked at the present with a raised eyebrow. He tore it open and opened the box where his present was laying. Inside was a red portfolio book. There was a sticker on that read: _Kevin_

Tom raised his eyebrow and he opened the portfolio and smiled at what was inside. He knew that Kevin loved photography, but he also knew that he had to put it aside because of classes, wrestling, track and student government. He stopped seeing Kevin take photos all the time. But all these photos were new. There were beautifully shot photos of Pop's diner, one of the grill inside the diner with multiple burgers on it, one of the sunset going down on their house, two of the River Vixen's doing their flip routine and dozens more. Keller cried onto the laminated photos. His son was so talented. Tom closed the book and set it inside his drawer. He would keep it there until his son woke up. And when they did, Tom would hug him and tell him how great of a person he was. Tom smiled, thinking about the note that Kevin had let with his Christmas gift. It was still in his coat. Sheriff Keller stood up and approached his coat rack. He pulled out the handwritten note from his son.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Merry Christmas. You've done so much for me and I want to give back. I know that you're probably going to complain how I didn't have to get you this, but after all you've done for me... it's what you deserve. I couldn't ask for a better dad. One so kind and supportive and protective. Thank you for accepting me for who I really am and never giving up on me._

 _Signed, your only gay son,_

 _Kevin Keller_

Tom rubbed his finger over his son's signature smiled. If Kevin couldn't ask for a better father, than he couldn't ask for a better son. Keller put the note back in his coat pocket and plopped down in his chair to continue working. Suddenly feeling more energized to work. He pulled out his pen to sign his file, but his phone rang. Edith must have transferred a call to him. Tom picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello." his emotion changed and he sat up straight. "Betty?"

* * *

Moose walked out of the sheriff's station Christmas gift, clutching the box because he cared so hard about Kevin. He walked over to his car and he sat down in the driver's seat. He looked at the present box that must have taken Kevin hours to wrap by hand. Moose smiled, seeing Kevin's fingerprint on one of the folded corners. Moose didn't understand why Kevin wrapped the box when it had a top to open. Moose pulled open the top and he saw a handwritten note on top of white tissue paper. Moose pulled up the note up and his hand lingered over the beautiful script that was Kevin's handwriting.

Moose smiled as he read the note:

 _Dear Moose,_

 _Merry Christmas. I hope you like what I got you. I know that you like to keep certain things to yourself, but I wish the world saw the Moose Mason that I knew inside. The Moose Mason that likes guys and girls. The Moose Mason that's a big old teddy bear inside his football player exterior. I know that you might hate me or never want to see me again, but I've always believed that it's takes less work to be kind than to be an asshole. So here's me, not being an asshole. This is for you. I can't wait for your coming out._

 _Signed the one and only,_

 _Kevin Keller_

Moose smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. Why was the world so against him. Why did the world take someone so precious to him away. Moose blushed and felt his ears going hot at the heart right next to Kevin's signature, drawn in golden gel ink. Moose put the note down and he looked through the tissue paper for the gift. He found one of the items. He pulled it out and smiled. Of course Kevin would get him a book. The title read _The Gentleman's Guide for Vice and Virtue._ Moose read the description and smiled. It was an adventure novel about a young lord that discovers an evil plot while falling in love with his best friend. And the best part was that the main character was bisexual.

Moose clutched the book tight to his chest with tears now freely falling from his cheeks. Kevin Keller, the sweetest boy at Riverdale High, got him a book about a person that he wanted to be. An out and proud bisexual man. Moose put the book down in his passenger seat and he pulled out the second gift. It was a rainbow bracelet that made Moose automatically think about the LGBT+ community that Kevin was such a huge participator and supporter of. Moose immediately put on the bracelet. He looked through the box again, hoping for another gift. He was glad that there was one more thing inside. It was a black leather journal with golden vines and leaves all over it. Moose smiled at it.

Kevin was such a great friend. A great person. Moose looked down at the bracelet on his wrist and he ran it over with his fingertips. Moose put the box aside and he started to cry. "I really wish that you were here for it. But I am going to do it." he whispered. "I'm coming out for you Kevin. For you and only you."

* * *

Betty and Archie didn't expect their night to go like this. They originally were going to just relax, and visit Kevin. But then they each broke up with their lovers, and they started working hard to find out who The Black Hood was and how they could get rid of him. And then, here they were. The two best friends were running as fast as they could towards the Riverdale cemetery, carrying flashlights and shining them around as if they were spotlights on a stage. They had been working the entire day trying to find out who The Black Hood was. Apparently, he kidnapped Mr. Svenson after he wrongly killed the man who he thought killed his family. And now they were trying to save him.

Betty and Archie ran as fast as they can and then they saw a grave. It was completely covered with dirt and buried and the cut wooden gravestone read: _Here Lies Joseph Conway._ And underneath the words in a vertical rectangle read: _Sinner._

Archie and Betty looked at each other with worry. Archie ran over to a tree near him and grabbed a shovel that was most likely left from one of the cemetery's diggers. Archie wasted no second, digging into the dirt so save their innocent and traumatized school janitor from being buried alive. The hole got smaller and smaller until the coffin appeared. Betty got down on her hands and knees and started to claw at the dirt to move it away Archie pried the coffin door open with his bare hands and moved it.

But there was no one there. No one inside the coffin. No one buried alive. No Mr. Svenson. No Joseph Conway.

"Where's Mr. Svenson?" Archie said, still having deep breaths from how hard he dug. Betty looked at him with confusion and worry in her eyes. Like something wasn't right.

"Why would The Black Hood bury an empty coffin?" Archie asked, getting more angry and frustrated at the serial killers antics.

Betty looked over at Archie. "What if it's a-"

The two stopped talking as soon as they heard the sound of a gun click. They both turned around, seeing none other than The Black Hood. Their eyes went wide and Archie's hand held Betty's for a sense of protection. "Get in the coffin. Now!" he screamed, not moving his aim from the two teenagers.

Archie looked at Betty and shook her hand so that she was looking at him. "It's okay Betty." he whispered, moving and stepping inside the coffin. "I'm going to be fine."

"Archie..." Betty cried, but Archie had already laid down inside the wooden box. Betty looked over at The Black Hood, heart hammering in her chest. Her hearing was stopping. She would have a panic attack anytime soon and she knew that she would. Was this how Kevin felt when he encountered The Black Hood. Betty sobbed loudly, not even wanting to bring up the memory.

"Shut the grave Archie and Betty, get out of the grave." ordered the crazy killer. They both did as they told without a word of protest or hestation. Archie was enclosed in darkness of the coffin. Archie's hand was shaking and his thoughts went to Kevin. Of all people. Was this all Kevin saw in the coma? Darkness?

Betty looked over at The Black Hood, shaking from fear and tears falling from her eyes. "Pick up the shovel and fill in the grave." The Black Hood demanded without a movement.

"Please..." Betty whispered as he picked up the shovel. "Please don't me... please."

"I won't have to if you just do what I fucking asked of you! Now fill the grave! Now!"

Betty was shaking hard as he picked up a scoop of dirt and placed it on top of the wooden coffin that Archie was in. Archie felt some of the more finer dirt piece fall through the lines of the coffin door and onto his face. He squirmed from shock and fear, wanting nothing more than to get out. He didn't want to die here. He wanted to live the rest of his life.

"We know what Mr. Svenson's sin is." Betty said through sobs as she added more dirt on top of innocent and still very much alive Archie. "What he did. That's the town's secret sin! That's what you want revealed right? What you wanted everyone in Riverdale to know? We can do that, I can do that!"

Archie moved forward in the coffin, holding his hand on the top to try to look through and see Betty. God, he prayed that she wasn't hurt.

Betty continued. "Wherever you're holding Mr. Svenson, he doesn't have to die. Archie doesn't have to die! No one has to die! Please just-"

Betty was cut off and she and The Black Hood looked to the right. There was a sound. A loud one. Police sirens. Betty saw how The Black Hood was distracted and she hit him hard over the face with the shovel she was forced to use to bury Archie. He jumped back down into the coffin and clawed away the dirt again. She broke a fingernail as he opened the coffin door again and allowed Archie fresh air to breath. She held out her hands and helped Archie stand up.

"Where is he?!" Archie asked, more angry than scared that Betty had to go through this ordeal. Have The Black Hood right in front of her. "Where did he go Betty?!"

"He ran that way!" Betty said, getting up and starting to chase after him. The two sprinted to the best of their ability. Betty was having trouble catching up with him as he made it to the bridge. Her boots weren't for running. They were for looking cute. She slowed down, but Archie didn't. Archie ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with the serial killer that shot his father. Archie ignored the pain in his lungs as he reached for his gun. The Black Hood heard the click and ran to the end of the bridge. He started to climb. Archie's eyes widened. No.

Archie wanted to kill him. He was going to kill him. He wasn't going to chicken out of the death he deserved for the death and attacks of many innocent people. His dad. Ms. Grundy. Southsiders. Northsiders... Kevin.

"STOP!" he screamed, aiming the gun at him. "Stop, right the hell now!"

The Black Hood looked back at Archie, breathing heavily from the running. It almost looked like there were tears in his eyes. Betty moved forward a bit, but not to far. "He'll shot you." she said. "He's not kidding."

"You... tried to kill my father... and my friends." Archie yelled, his hands shaking shook the gun. "You put one of our best friends in a coma that he doesn't deserve to be in! You're going to pay for your crimes. You are not escaping. This. All of this ends. Tonight."

The Black Hood looked back at Archie for a moment and then he looked at Betty. After staring into her soul, he moved back forward to climb up on the bridge. Archie's eyes widened in anger and his grip on the gun tightened. "I SAID STOP!" he yelled.

But before he could pull the trigger, another shot fired. Right in the middle of The Black Hood's head, a bullet whizzed through. Blood soaked the hood on his head and he fell to the floor dead. Archie stepped back in shot, knowing that he sure as hell didn't fire the gun. Archie looked over at Betty, who was looking right of the bridge. Archie turned over and saw Sheriff Keller. He lowered his pistol and made his way over to the two teenagers and immobile body.

"Archie, put the gun down!" he yelled. Archie dropped it immediately, knowing this fight was probably over. Tom nodded and how he knew to stop. "It's okay now. It's okay." he said.

"Sheriff Keller!" Betty called to him.

"Stay back Betty." Tom said, walking towards him with the gun pointed at his chest. He set the gun on his chest before moving to check his pulse. "He's dead." he finally said, putting the pistol in his holster.

"Who is he?" Betty asked, not finding the care to hide her curiosity anymore.

Sheriff Keller pulled off his hood and revealed the pale face of Mr. Svenson. Or Joseph Conway. His eyes were opened as blood poured from his forehead bullet wound to his nose and the ground of the bridge. Betty moved behind her to throw up from the fear, Archie rubbing her back reassuringly. "Thank you Sheriff Keller." Archie said as Betty spit out her lunch. "You save our lives."

"It's what that bastard deserves." he responded, standing up more police cars came onto the bridge. "That was for my boy you son of a bitch."

Keller spit on his dead face and he walked up to the two. Betty had stopped throwing up and was now hugging Archie as tightly as she could. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No." Betty said, shaking her head. "No, no. We're fine Sheriff Keller."

"Good. Now, come on." Tom said, gesturing with his head to his car. "Let me take you both to your parents."

* * *

Moose had just gotten home and he set down his gifts from Kevin with a smile. He seemed so much better with himself. Knowing that he had just come out to himself made him feel... good. Great in fact. Amazing. Moose danced inside his living room as he turned on the lights. Moose Mason for the first time since Kevin's coma was feeling, okay with himself and the world.

He backflipped onto his couch and laughed at himself. How much more happy could one man get. Well, things certainly changed when Moose's phone vibrated from inside his pocket. He pulled it out and checked caller ID. It was Reggie. "Hey Reg!" Moose said, getting up. "Listen, I have something really, really important I want to tell you."

"They caught him." Reggie said through the phone.

Moose raised his eyebrows. His smile fading from confusion. Maybe Reggie was drunk calling him again. "What are you talking about Reg?" he asked.

"The Black Hood. They caught him Moose. Keller shot in right in the forehead. He's dead!"

Moose dropped his phone as tears formed in his eyes. The Black Hood was dead. He was shot by the father of the boy he'd taken away into limbo. Justice had been served. Suddenly... all was right with the universe. "Oh Kev." Moose whispered to his bracelet, not caring that Reggie was still on the other line. "Oh Kev... he's dead now. He's dead..."

* * *

 _ **The book that was a gift for Moose is a real book that I read. I highly recommend that you read it. The title is actually The Gentleman's Guide for Vice and Virtue. It's a great read and you can find it on Amazon and Barnes & Nobles. Hope you read it and please review this chapter. Because my fingers hurt.**_


	14. Fourteen

_**I changed the way that Polly told the Cooper's about Juniper and Dagwood because of Kevin going into coma. It'll be explained this chapter. But it won't affect how Betty, Alice and Hal meet Chic**_

* * *

Christmas morning was always something that people looked forward to. Adults and children alike. People loved to wake up in the morning and open presents with their loved ones. The people in Riverdale woke up that morning with smiles on their faces and love for their new gifts. Including the ones who's loved ones who weren't with them at that moment in time. Sheriff Keller woke up that Christmas morning with a grin on his face. He probably shouldn't be smiling right now, but he was pretty happy that Christmas morning. Tom sat up in his bed and stretched his muscles. He walked over to his cell phone, that was charging near his wardrobe. He smiled at the dozens of Christmas texts that he received from fellow family members and family friends.

Tom walked away and he walked over to the closet that was only a few steps away. He wasn't one for bright colors, or colors in general. But he decided that with his son's attacker being put down in hell for what he did to Kevin, he was in the mood for being better and doing better. He put on a red sweater that Kevin had gotten him for his birthday last year. He dressed down in tight jeans and and his usual brown boots. Sheriff Keller walked down the steps of his house and grabbed a bag filled with holiday goodies. As he opened the door, he got a glimpse of a picture of Kevin hanging on the wall. Kevin was about eight, at Pickens Day. Enjoying his very first maple snow cone. He didn't like it, but the photograph was still precious to the father. Tom ran his hands over the glass and smiled. "See you soon Kevin." he said, before walking out of the house.

Tom drove his away from his down the street he lived in and over towards the neighborhood that Archie and Betty lived in. Tom parked the truck closest to Archie's house and he pulled out three boxes from his bag of goodies. He walked out of the truck and over to the Andrew's home. He knocked on the door and smiled widely. Fred answered the door. "Tom." Fred said a bit surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Merry Christmas." Tom said, holding out the boxes to the father. "How's Archie holding up?"

"He's okay. He left a couple of moments ago. He went to visit one of his friends and drop off some presents. I'm still putting out his gifts. And speaking of, thank you so much for the presents. It's really thoughtful of you."

"There's one in there for Archie, you and Mary, if she's in town." Tom said.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast? I'm making pancakes and bacon as a special Christmas feast." Fred suggested with a smile and motioning inside the house.

"No thanks Fred. I still have some things to do for my Christmas morning before I go and visit Kev at the hospital."

"How is he by the way? Is he healing up nice?"

"The doctors tell me that he his ribs are almost fully healed at that Kevin's eyes are starting to move from under his eyelids."

"That's great Tom. Maybe um... maybe me and Archie will go and see Kevin. Archie actually bought him a gift."

"I wouldn't mind if you or Archie visited him, but if you have a gift for Kevin I'll gladly take it."

Fred nodded and he walked back inside the house. Fred returned with a small rectangular present wrapped in cream and gold wrapping paper. Keller took it and he smiled at Tom. "Tell Archie that I wish him a merry Christmas, okay?"

"Of course. Merry Christmas Tom!"

"Merry Christmas Fred!"

Tom walked down the steps and held Kevin's gift in his hand. From the shape and weight of the present, Tom guessed that it another book to add to Kevin's collection of novels. He placed the book in the backseat and grabbed another seven presents from his bag. He walked down over to Betty's house and he knocked on the door. This time, Polly Cooper opened the door. "Oh! Sheriff Keller!" she said with a welcoming smile. She moved forward and hugged the older man.

"Hello Polly." he said with a grin, struggling to hold the presents. "Long time no see."

Polly let go and she led the sheriff inside, ignoring his protest to just drop of presents. "Mom! Dad! Betty! Look who's here!" she said.

Betty looked up from the couch and she tensed. But Alice and Hal stood up from their own chairs and they smiled widely. "Tom!" Alice cried, running over to him and hugging him. "Merry Christmas Tom!"

"Merry Christmas Alice." he responded. "Hal. Betty. I brought you all some presents. And I have one from Kevin for Betty and one from Kevin to the babies."

"Would you like to meet them?" Polly asked with an excited chuckle.

"You had the babies Polly?" Keller asked, handing the presents to Hal.

"Yeah. I actually wanted to talk to you about that if I ever got a change to see you." Polly said, taking Tom's hands and sitting down the the couch with him. "Betty called me from the farm and told me about Kevin. I was devastated. All I could think about was the so many things left unsaid by him to you or to Betty. So I came back to Riverdale a few weeks after having the twins. I think that my parents deserved to be forgiven for what they did in the past."

Tom smiled. "Well that's great Polly." he turned around and grabbed the present from Kevin to the babies. "This is for the twins."

Polly took the gift with delight and carefully tore the cute striped wrapping paper. "Aww." she said with a blush. "Look Betty, matching pacifiers. Isn't this cute?"

"Yeah... it's um... it's cute." Betty said.

"Now, give me a moment Sheriff Keller." Polly said, getting up and smoothing out her nightgown. "Let me go get the babies. Mom, can you help?"

Alice got up and followed Polly to the kitchen where the babies bassinet was.

"Betty." Tom called to her. He handed her two gifts. "These are from me and Kev. But I also wanted to tell you that I forgive you."

Betty raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"After killing the man that attacked my son and finally being at peace with myself for the first time in my life, I've been doing some thinking. And since you helped me find the man that took my son away and you deserved to be forgiven." Tom said. "Here. Take these gifts."

Betty smiled and took the gifts. She unwrapped the one from Kevin and smiled at it. "Oh my goodness." she said, smiling at the framed photo of her, Veronica and Kevin. They were dressed as vampires for Halloween and posing at the camera. "We loved this photo."

"Oh." Hal said, leaning forward at the photo and smiling at is daughter and her friends. "That's a great photo Betty."

"I'm glad that you like it." Tom said.

Polly and Alice returned with two adorable babies in their arms. "Tom." Alice called with a smile. "This is Juniper."

"And this is Dagwood." Polly said, pinching her son's cheeks. Tom smiled and got up and admired the adorable babies in front of him. Betty smiled at the sheriff, She was finally feeling contempt and happy with herself. It wasn't a more perfect time to feel it.

* * *

Moose's Christmas' ever since he was a kid was usually spent alone or with friends. His parents would most often out of always be out of town or out of the country and his gifts would be dropped off to him by his grandmother or his friends. But this Christmas... he didn't feel so alone. The young football player sat down in his kitchen, sipping a peppermint hot chocolate blend that his mother had purchased on sale. He smiled as he sipped, until he heard his doorbell ring. Moose stood up and walked over to the door to see who it was that was visiting him that Christmas morning. He opened the door and he bombarded by smiles and one big loud "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Moose chuckled as he saw all of his friends. Reggie, Archie, Josie, Jughead and even Midge. "What are you guys doing here?" Moose asked, as they walked right inside without waiting for a welcome.

"Well... after we heard that The Black Hood was killed, you told me over the phone that there was something important that you wanted to tell me." Reggie said, taking a seat on Moose's chase. "So I decided that if it was so important, why don't you tell all your friends?"

Moose smiled and he nodded. Moose took in a deep breath. "Guys... and girls." he said. "I just wanted you all to know that... that I'm. I'm bi. I'm bisexual."

The entire crowd of friends started to cheer. Josie and Midge hugged each other as they cried. Reggie got up from his seat and clapped Moose's shoulder, before pulling him into a tight and caring embrace. Moose hugged back and allowed his cheek to rest on his shoulder. "Moose." Midge said, moving over and hugging him next. "I'm so proud of you."

"How long have you known?" Jughead asked. "I know that it's the question that everyone asks but..."

"Jughead." Moose said, cutting him off. "It's fine. I'm kind of glad that you asked. I guess that I knew a few months ago. Before Kevin went into a coma. I thought... I thought that he was kind and sweet and... and Midge I'm not going to lie to you, but I was planning to hook up with him behind him."

Midge smiled and rubbed his back. "It's okay Moose." she said with her usual smile.

"He and I were going to start... but then we found Jason's body. I was freaking out and he was being so calm and loving and patient with me. In that moment I knew... I knew that I liked him. But... when I went home, I was thinking that I couldn't love a guys and girls. Kevin was kind to me though. He called in. Checked up on me. Comforted me. He was just so sweet to me. And then..." Moose hung his head low and sobbed. "And then..."

"And then Kevin got attacked." Archie finished, nodding with him.

"In that moment of time... when he was bleeding in my arms I knew that I liked him. That I... I loved him."

Josie and Jughead locked eyes with worry and happiness in their hearts and pupils. "You... you love Kevin?" Josie asked.

"Bro." Reggie called, moving so that he could take his hand in his. "It's okay. It's okay to be in love with him."

"I know that it is but..." Moose pulled out a note from the pocket of his plaid pajama pants. He handed it to Reggie. "He gave me a Christmas gift and this note was in it."

Reggie stood up and read the note aloud. "Dear Moose, Merry Christmas. I hope you like what I got you. I know that you like to keep certain things to yourself, but I wish the world saw the Moose Mason that I knew inside. The Moose Mason that likes guys and girls. The Moose Mason that's a big old teddy bear inside his football player exterior. I know that you might hate me or never want to see me again, but I've always believed that it's takes less work to be kind than to be an asshole. So here's me, not being an asshole. This is for you. I can't wait for your coming out." Reggie exhaled and slowly put the note down. "You wanted him to be here. When you told us."

"We're so sorry Moose." Archie said.

"Don't be." Moose said, wiping his tears and smiling. "I'm glad that I told you. You deserved to know."

Archie swallowed and he stood up. "Moose, hey can I... can I talk to you for a moment?"

Moose nodded and he looked back at everyone. "I have cookies in the microwave and some flavored hot chocolate in the cabinets. Help yourselves."

Moose led Archie up the stairs to his bedroom and he closed the door so that he had a bit of privacy. "Look, Archie..." Moose said, sitting down on his bed. "I know that you and Betty and Jughead and Veronica are close with Kevin. I won't hurt him if that what your wondering. That the last thing I want to do when he wakes up."

"No Moose, it's not about that." Archie said. "It's just... you and I both want The Black Hood dead for what he did. He shot my dad. He put Kev in a coma. We both have something against him and it's almost as if we can feel him."

Moose stood up from his bed and crossed his arms across his chest. "What are you saying Andrews?"

"I'm saying... what if he got the wrong guy? What if the real Black Hood is still out there and we didn't get the right one?"

"Andrews... listen. You and I, we're both traumatized. Look what happened to us. To witnessed your dad being shot at and you were almost buried alive. I almost... almost killed Kevin. And after seeing the man that did those things to us, we're not willing to let go of the fact. Maybe you're just... just thinking too hard about this." Moose sighed and patted Archie's shoulder. "It's Christmas Archie. It's time to let this all go and for once just... just forget about the past. Forget about him."

Archie sighed and started to think about Moose just said to him. Moose smiled weakly and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a box that was once again wrapped in brown simple paper. "I got this for Kevin." Moose said. patting the box with a hint of pride and happiness in his voice. "How about we all head over to the hospital and... and give it to him."

Archie smiled and nodded. "Yeah... yeah. I'd like that. I think that we would all like that."

* * *

Sheriff Keller walked inside the hospital, a bright colorful present in his arms. He walked over to the reception desk and smiled to see so many of Kevin's friends waiting in the waiting room. Sierra and Josie were there. Betty and Polly were with Alice. Archie was now with his father. And Reggie, Midge and Jughead were also there with smiles on their faces. Moose stood up first. "Hello sir." he said, putting down his own gift and holding out his hand to shake.

Tom nodded and Moose and shook his hand. "Merry Christmas Moose."

"Merry Christmas Sheriff Keller." Moose said.

"We're were waiting for you." Sierra said, standing up and smoothing out her holiday spirit green pantsuit. "We thought that it would only be fair if you and Mr. Mason here saw Kevin first."

"Go ahead bro." Reggie said to Moose, handing him his gift for Kevin. "We'll be in soon enough."

Moose looked over and Sheriff Keller and the two walked over to Kevin's hospital room. "Sheriff Keller... wait." Moose called as they approached the door.

"Moose, I told you that you can just call me Tom." Tom said with a smile.

"Right. Listen... Tom, I just wanted to say. I'm... I'm bisexual. I'm bisexual and I'm in love with your son and I'm sorry for hitting him all those months ago."

Tom smiled and patted Kevin's shoulder. "Moose... I'm glad that you came out to me. And... believe it or not, I knew long before now that you were in love with my son." Tom smiled and rubbed his shoulder before letting go to get a grip on the gift that he had brought with him. "You're on of the good ones. I know that Kevin will love you too."

Moose smiled and looked over to the door. He opened it for the father and allowed him to walk inside first. Tom smiled as he saw his son back in the bed. The doctor's had changed his clothes, he was now in a standard light grey hospital sweatshirt and black sweatpants that Tom in fact brought in to the hospital, in case Kevin's heat patterns changed. "Merry Christmas son." Tom said, taking a seat down next to Kevin's bed. "It's me. Dad. And... and Moose is with me."

"Hi Kev." Moose said, taking a seat across from Tom. "Merry Christmas."


	15. Fifteen

_**Jumping ahead again. Why? Because it makes sense. Don't ask.**_

* * *

Months passed since Christmas and the discovery of The Black Hood's identity. Thing in Riverdale seemed to be getting slowly better. The Core Four were dealing with their own problems, but for Moose and Sheriff Keller, things seemed to getting better. Moose was slowly getting way more accepting of his bisexuality and doing as much as he could inside the high school. But if he was being honest, he was doing more inside the school because of the fact that he wanted to keep Kevin's memory alive. Especially with the school play. Kevin was assigned last year to direct the school play after his amazing performance. Until he was put in a coma.

So Moose, with his love for Kevin and overall just wanting to make the young man happy when he awoke, he asked the drama teacher to direct the play in honor of Kevin. The young football player now stood in the middle of the high school auditorium, writing down some notes inside his pad for the actors that just performed the scene. Moose took being the director very seriously. Moose actually wanted to play one of the characters in the play, but he thought that it would be better to direct it. Make it his own and keep Kevin's memory alive. "Hey." called the voice.

Moose turned around and smiled at his co-director, Fans Fogarty. Moose thought that Fangs was a great person, even though he was from the Southside. Fangs was sweet and kind and overall ready to be a friend or a helper. He was also kind of dating Midge. And Moose was happy that he made her happy. "What's up Fangs?" Moose said with a sincere smile. "If you're looking for Midge, she's getting in the prom dress costume."

"Oh no... it's... it's not that." Fangs said, adjusting his dark blue flannel with a frown on his face. "I was actually wondering about opening night."

"What about opening night?" Moose asked, raising an eyebrow. Fangs frown changed and he pulled out a small metal box that was supposed to hold the tickets for the play. Moose smiled widely. "Holy crap! We sold all the tickets?!"

"All thanks to you." Fangs said with a smile, setting down the box. "It will be the performance of the lifetime. All of your hard work will show."

"Our hard work Fangs." Moose said, patting his shoulder and walking past him.

Fangs bit his lip and sighed. He turned over to Moose and ran to him. "Wait." he said, holding his hand out in front of him to stop him from walking away. "I was... I was speaking with Josie earlier during dress rehearsal. And she told me that she told you about Joaquin."

Moose tensed, licking his lips and sighing. Moose didn't know Joaquin or even saw him, but he already hated him. He hated the young man for leaving Kevin alone and for leaving Kevin to be attacked by The Black Hood. Moose wanted to punch the man in the face and kill him for leaving Kevin sad, alone, vulnerable and seeking the comfort of another man. Moose faked a smile at Fangs, knowing that being rude to him would just make everything worse. "Yeah." he said. "She told me that he's Kevin's... Kevin's ex. What about him?"

"I thought that you'd want to know. Joaquin's coming back to Riverdale."

"What?!"

Moose looked up and saw how all his fellow classmates, and Betty's mom, were coming onto the stage in full costume. Moose cursed himself and looked at them all. "Can you all just go over the last musical number on your own?" Moose said. "I'm taking care of something."

"Is everything okay Moose?" Betty asked, noticing how tense he seemed.

"Everything is fine Betty. Just give us a moment." Fangs said, pressing a button on the radio that would play the backing track. While everyone hustled to get into position, Moose turned over to Fangs and whispered since the backing track wasn't too loud.

"What do you mean he's coming back to Riverdale?" Moose asked through gritted teeth. "After all these months?"

"Joaquin said that he had something to do with Jason Blossom's murder." Fangs replied. "Said that he had to skip town for awhile until everything ran cold. And he had to leave Kevin behind."

"And Kevin became depressed after that. But... why is he coming here especially now when Kevin's been a coma for months now."

"He said that he's coming to see Kev. Toni told him about the coma. He freaked out."

Moose held up a finger and shut off the music, making some of the dancers stop while in the arms of their partners. "I'm sorry." Moose said. "You're all doing really really well, ignore how I sound. But I... but we, me and Fangs, we just need to speak with some of you before the play."

"Can we see Toni, Betty and Jughead please?" Fangs said, looking over at Moose and receiving a nod. The two girls got off the stage and approached the two directors, while Jughead, who was sitting in the auditorium and recording on his camera, got up and scooted to them. "Can the rest of you redo the last scene?" Fangs said.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Archie asked.

"We're fine." Moose said, gesturing them to follow him inside the wings and towards the dressing rooms. He shoved them inside and looked at them. "Okay. Start talking and tell me about Joaquin."

Betty raised her eyebrows and Jughead immediately switched his camera off, something he hadn't done since the play started. "Why do you want to know about Joaquin?" Betty asked.

"It's because he's coming Riverdale right?" Toni asked, taking of the red cap and ruffling her hair. "Is this about Kevin?"

"Of course it is. Ever since The Black Hood was killed, all I've wanted to do and all I want to do is protect him until he wakes up." Moose said. "And I don't want to sound rude or angry at any of you but I just need to know more about him. So we can chat."

"So you can pummel his face in." Fangs corrected.

"Shut it Fogarty." Toni said, punching him in the stomach softly. She approached Moose and smiled. "Listen, Joaquin is not a bad guy."

"He abandoned Kevin. Left him depressed."

"Because he had no other choice."

"It was either he left Riverdale or Sheriff Keller arrested him." Betty added with her sweet and calm voice. "And you know how Sheriff Keller gets. He would have used Kevin against him if it came down to finding out the truth."

"I just... I just want to know about him." Moose said. "I want to know how he found out about Kevin's coma. I don't care about anything else, just tell me."

Betty sighed and smiled. "Joaquin and Kevin started dating after the last movie at the drive in. He told me that he approached him and the two started to make out behind the snack stand."

Moose sighed, remembering that he was at the drive in that night. Toni plucked some fallen pink dyed hair out of her hat and put it back on. "I told Joaquin about Kevin's coma because he brought it up while we were talking about school. I was telling him how I got a role in the play, thanks to you and Fangs, and he asked about Kevin."

"Joaquin told me that Kevin told him about the play when they first started dating." Betty said. "He said that we were the first people he told."

"And when I told him that you were directly the play for him... he knew something was up." Toni said. "He was hysterical as to why he would be replaced and I told him how Kevin was attacked and his wounds..."

"You don't have to say it." Moose said to her. "How much longer until he gets here?"

"I'm not sure." Toni said.

Moose looked at Jughead, who was looking down at his phone. "What?" Moose said. "What is it?"

"Joaquin's here." Jughead said. "My dad said that his bus just came into town."

"Well where is he now?" Fangs asked.

"I know where. Fangs take over rehearsal. I'll be back." Moose said running out the door of the dressing room.

"Wait... by myself?!" Fangs called out to him.

Moose walked back out into the auditorium and grabbed his bag and jacket from the chair and he saw Midge approach him. "Hey." she said to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he said. "Fangs is going to take over for me. I have to go."

"Okay." Midge said with a smile that showed off her baby pink lip gloss. Moose gave her a quick side hug and he ran off out of the school and to his truck. Well... to Kevin's truck. With Sheriff Keller being a bit busy, he said that he was thinking of getting rid of the car for extra cash to pay for Kevin's hospital bill. So Moose bought it instead. He paid triple for the old run down truck so that Tom could keep his son on life support (even with his insurance), and he even promised to give the truck back to the Keller family when Kevin woke up. Moose hopped inside the truck and breathed in the sweet scent of Kevin. Sandalwood, coconut and candy. He started up the truck and rode off.

* * *

Tom looked at himself in the full length mirror and he straightened his tie for what felt like the hundreth time. He was nervous right now. But he needed to be honest with himself. With his family. "Tom." called the sweet voice of his girlfriend. Tom smiled at Sierra, flatening out his tie. "You look fine sweetheart."

"I know. I know. It's just... it's just, it's just I'm nervous." Tom said.

"Don't be." Sierra said. "Everything will be okay."

The door inside the office opened and an older man walked inside. "Ms. McCoy?" he called. "She's here. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes, yes." Sierra said, watching him walk off. Sierra looked over at Tom and urged her to sit down in the chair. "Relax. Calm down."

The door opened again and in walked an older woman that seemed to be Sierra's age. She was dressed fairly professional in a dark purple pantsuit and silver jewelry. Sierra smiled while Tom stood up. "Kathy." he said, approaching her. "I'm so glad that you-"

Kathy Keller wasted no time in that moment. She pressed herself onto his body and hugged him tightly. Tom hugged her back. "I'm so sorry Kathy." he said to her. "I'm so sorry."

"At least he's dead." she said, muffled from his blazer shirt. "At least that man can't hurt him anymore."

Sierra smiled and she approached them as Kathy let Tom go and wiped her slowly dripping mascara. Sierra held out a makeup wipe, that she pulled out of her purse. Kathy took it and wiped her eyes. "Ms. Keller." Sierra said. "I'm Attorney Sierra McCoy."

"Nice to meet you." Kathy said. "Tom... Tom told me a lot about you while I was on the plane."

"Please have a seat."

The three of them took a seat and Sierra smiled. "I just recently went through a divorce myself. I know that it might seem like a lot, but it will be better for you both."

Kathy smiled and nodded. Sierra pulled out one of her folders and she pushed it over to the two. "These are the divorce papers."

Kathy took the folder and looked at the papers inside. "So how does this work?" she asked.

"Well we just need to go over certain things. Such as how much of a settlement you would require, housing leases, the custody of your son." Sierra said. "I know this seems like a lot, but everything will and should be fulfilled in the end. So, how about we start with-"

"Giving full custody of my son to Tom." Kathy said with a smile.

Tom looked at her. "What?" he said in disbelief. "No Kathy. I couldn't do that to you."

"But I am an army soldier Tom." Kathy retorted. "I wouldn't be able to take care of him. Even with joint custody. I wouldn't mind if you... of you watched over him. As long as I get to see him every once in a while."

"Of course Kathy." Tom said with a smile.

Sierra smiled too. She leaned forward and scribbled down what they two had said in her own copy of the divorce papers. "Okay then. Is there anything else that you two would like to settle in the divorce?" Sierra asked with a calming smile.

Kathy looked down at the papers. "Take care of Tommy." she said.

"Wait... what?" the young mother said, putting down her pen.

Tom smiled. "Sierra... I promised my son no more secrets. Between me, him and our family. So I told Kathy about us."

"And I'm totally okay with Ms. McCoy. I'm glad that you make him happy." Kathy said. "As long as you promise to make Tommy happy and... and be there for Kevin for when he wakes up."

Sierra smiled. "You don't have to ask me. I've been taking care of Tom ever since Kevin was stripped away from us all. Trust me. I'll make them both happy."

Kathy smiled. "As for money wise, I just need enough for a new house."

"Okay then." Sierra said, writing something down in a check book and handing it to her. "Here's a check for $165,000 from Tom's insurance company. And with that, I need you two to sign this paper."

She slid the paper over to them along with her purple fountain pen. Tom took the pen and handed it to Kathy. "For Kevin." he said with a smile.

Kathy leaned forward and signed the paper. Tom signed and the two shook hands civilly. "For Kevin." she said.

"And with that it's settled. Congratulations, you both are now officially divorced." Sierra said, taking the papers and putting inside her own folder.

"Now if you don't mind. I would like to see my son." Kathy said. "Do you two mind taking me to the hospital."

"Of course Katherine." Tom said standing up.

* * *

Joaquin walked inside the hospital, dressed in his best and brightest colored leather jacket. He held a large bouquet of red, orange and yellow gerbera daisies. Kevin's favorite flowers in his favorite colored gradient. He approached the front desk and he brushed away the hair that was falling from his ponytail. "Excuse me." he said. "I'm here to see Kevin Keller."

"Oh yes." the nurse said, pulling out a book and making a check on it with her gel pen. "He's in the special care unit down the hall. You'll see his name on the wall near the door."

"Okay. Thank you." he said with a smile, walking off and down the hall. He read each of the name tags on the doors until he found the name of his beautiful boyfriend. Joaquin refused the think of him as an ex, because he never broke up with him. He never wanted to break up with him. Joaquin walked inside the room and he weakly smiled at the sight. He wanted to smile. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch something. Seeing the sight of Kevin Keller, his gorgeous and beautiful boyfriend, laying unconscious in a hospital bed.

Joaquin approached his bed and held the flowers. "H-Hey Kevin." Joaquin said. "I... I know that it took me awhile to come here to you... but I'm here. I'm here now."

Joaquin looked over at the vase near his hospital bed, noticing that someone else had brought him colored gerbera daisies and that they were currently dying and wilting in the vase. Joaquin removed the dying pale purple daisies and put his gradient colored daisies inside the pale yellow vase. He threw out the old ones and sat down in the chair near Kevin's bed. He moved over and touched his hands. "You glowed up since I left." Joaquin said. "Good God, preppy. I messed up by leaving you."

Joaquin got up and rubbed the top of Kevin's head. He looked down at the perfect peachy skin that he longed to kiss and touch and hold since he hopped on that bus and left for San Junipero. Kevin's breathing mask was gone, and he just had a tube in his nose that transferred his air and medicine. Joaquin rubbed his forehead and brushed his now long hair out of his closed eyes. "Oh preppy." Joaquin said. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. If I was here, if I had stayed with you, maybe I could have protected you. I could have kept you away from this fate. Maybe... maybe you wouldn't be here now."

Joaquin wiped his tears and looked away. Even though Kevin was unconscious and he couldn't see him, he didn't want dear Kevin to see him crying. To see him vulnerable. To be sad. Because he needed to be strong for him. He needed to be the Serpent knight that Kevin needed. Joaquin looked back at Kevin and smiled down at him. "What I wouldn't do to kiss you again." he said. He thought for a minute and shrugged. "Fuck it."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kevin's, even though they were un-moving. Kevin's lips on his always felt like the missing piece of a puzzle. Like they belonged together. Joaquin pulled up and looked down at him with a grin. He didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear it slam. Joaquin looked over to sit back down and saw a young man in a yellow and blue varsity jacket looking back at him. "Who the hell are-"

Before Joaquin could even finish his question, Moose Mason moved forward and grabbed the young serpent. "Hey! Let me-"

Moose pressed his hand over Joaquin's mouth as he let loose a string of curses in English and Spanish. He pulled him out of the hospital room, shut the door and pushed him out of the hospital's back door exit.


	16. Sixteen

**_I am literally obsessed with this story idea. I can't stop thinking about how everything will work out. I have an ending all planned out and I'm excited to get it out to you all. I'm also going to throw it out there that I'm not a big Midge and Fangs shipper. I'm more of a Fangs and Kevin shipper (honestly I ship a lot of people with Kevin), but this story is more centric to my top Kevin ship, Moose and Kevin._** ** _So the Midge and Fangs is just for the sake of Moose and Kevin coming together in the end._**

 ** _And one more thing, I believe that there is a world beyond death. If you don't, that is totally okay. You are entitled to your beliefs._**

* * *

Moose shoved Joaquin out of the hospital and into the large parking lot. Moose was in an outrage. Having this disgrace of a man come back to the small town and have the nerve to apologize to Kevin while he was in a hospital bed. While he was in coma. After leaving him sad and alone and depressed and overall, completely vulnerable. Moose looked at him with rage in his eyes. Sure, he lied to Jughead and Betty and Toni and Fangs. He was going to pummel this serpent trash. How dare he come back and see Kevin? And kiss him? Joaquin stood up from the ground and wiped his chin. He stood up and tried to push past Moose. He was not going to allow this Southside Serpent to leave now, so he pushed him back. "Oh no you don't." Moose said.

"Let me go and leave me alone." Joaquin yelled, standing back up.

Moose kissed his teeth and pushed Joaquin back with one of his football fingers. "I know who you are Joaquin." he said. "I know what you did."

"So what?" Joaquin said shrugging his shoulders. "The case is closed. Arrest me. Call the sheriff. I don't give a shit. But get the hell out of my way so I can see Kevin."

"You will not go near him again!" Moose yelled at him.

Joaquin raised his eyebrow and smiled slyly, wiping some stray hairs out of his face from being pushed. "You care about him? Well breaking news Bulldog, I'm Kevin's boyfriend."

"You are nothing to Kevin. You abandoned him. Left him alone and sad and look what happened to him!"

"I didn't want to leave him! I wanted to stay here with him, but I couldn't!"

Moose walked closer to Joaquin, getting in front of his face. "Let me tell you what you are." he said with a snarl and an angry, death like glare. "You are another young man from the southside of this shit hole of a town. Another piece of serpent scum. You're a liar, a cheat, a deserter and an accessory to a murder. You..." Moose pointed at Joaquin angrily. "You don't and will never ever, deserve Kevin."

"Bullshit!" Joaquin yelled back, pushing him away from him. "You don't know anything about me and him! I love him!"

Moose couldn't hold his anger any longer. He punched Joaquin in the jaw and made him fall to the ground for the third time that night. "Don't you _dare_ say that! You love him? Fucking bullshit! You don't love him! You left him! ALONE! Look where he is now! In a coma! You know nothing about love, don't you dare even speak of love when you don't love him!"

"And you do?!"

Moose froze uncurling his fists. Joaquin smiled and laughed. "You do? Are you actually in love with him?"

"Shut up." Moose growled.

"Do you honestly think that Kevin could be in love with you? A Bulldog? The same people that Kevin would constantly tell me that bullied him? That hated him for being gay? For being himself? I was the only one that was there. The only one who accepted him! The only one other than his busy father, that loved him! I loved him! I still do!" Joaquin yelled.

Moose punched him in the nose again, but this time receiving a punch back in the stomach. Moose tackled Joaquin and held him down, punching him in the face. "Moose!" yelled the sound of the Serpent King himself. FP ran to the football player and pushed him off of Joaquin. "That's enough!"

Jughead and Sweet Pea joined the older Serpent and helped Joaquin up. "I told you Jones." Sweet Pea said, wiping some blood from Joaquin's cheek. "Bulldogs are not to be trusted."

"Shut it Sweet Pea." FP said, looking over at Moose. "Moose why are you attacking Joaquin? And Joaquin what are you doing back in Riverdale?"

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's obvious FP. They both love that Keller kid." Moose obviously took offensive, his protective side of Kevin showing as he moved over to Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea held his hands up to Moose. "I'm not trying to offend you or him. Calm down Bulldog."

"Enough Sweet Pea. It's okay." Joaquin said, he turned over to Moose and FP. "FP, don't yell at me. I only came back because of Kevin. Toni told me about his coma and I... I had to come back."

"But what about the Jason Blossom case?" Jughead asked. "What if Sheriff Keller sees you?"

"I don't care." Joaquin said. "I just had to see him. And then the Bulldog over here practically kidnapped me."

"Yeah. And you're fucking lucky I didn't kill you for kissing Kevin." Moose said, moving over to Joaquin.

Joaquin held up his fists ready to punch him again but FP pushed them away. "Stop this. Do you two want to get arrested by Kevin's father and then never see him again?!"

Moose and Joaquin straightened up. They both really wanted to see Kevin alive, well and awake. "Look." Sweet Pea said this time. "I know that we Serpents and Bulldogs don't ever see eye to eye. But we need to get along. Especially now that The Black Hood is gone."

"Moose." Jughead said. "You should go back to the school. Get ready for opening night. Joaquin, you should come with me."

"You can stay with us as long as you want." FP said. "But... but you need to stay clear of Kevin."

"I will not leave without seeing him again!" Joaquin yelled.

"You have to Joaquin!" Sweet Pea.

Joaquin looked over at Moose, with a begging look in his eyes. "Please Moose... I-I have to see him."

"That's not my place." Moose said.

"Please Moose. I'll do anything. But I just need to see him."

Moose sighed and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Come back tomorrow morning and I'll let you see him, okay?"

Joaquin nodded. "Okay."

Sweet Pea nodded and he held Joaquin's shoulder. "Come on Quin. Some people are going to want to see you."

Joaquin nodded and followed the three other Serpents out of the hospital's parking lot. Joaquin stopped and he turned over to Moose. "When he wakes up. Take care of him."

Moose nodded and watched him leave. Moose sighed loudly and he walked over to Kevin's truck.

* * *

Sheriff Keller led his now ex-wife and his girlfriend through the hospital hall to the bedroom where his son was. "So what have the doctors said about him?" Kathy asked as he tightly held a bouquet of her son's favorite flowers. White gerbera daisies.

"They've been saying that he doing a great job." Tom said. "If he keeps staying strong and fighting inside the coma, he'll be awake in a matter of months."

"Well at least he's fighting." Kathy said, looking over at Sierra. "Kevin's always been a fighter. When he was just one he used to fight his sleep by babbling. That's how Kevin said his first word. Daddy."

Tom blushed and smiled, remembering hearing his baby son called out for his daddy while he was working on a case. Tom remembered he and Kathy crying as Kevin kept repeating daddy in their arms. "Yes." Tom said. "Kevin was... an amazing little baby."

"Here's his room right here." Sierra said, pointing to the room right by them. Kathy smiled, walking over to door. She sighed and opened the door. A few tears fell down his eyes as she saw her son in the bed.

"Oh dear." she gasped, putting the flowers down on the nightstand. She knelt down in front of his bed and held his cheek. "Oh baby. How... how long was he like this?"

"They just recently removed his breathing masks and skin grafts." Tom said, kissing his son's forehead. "Trust me... it was worse when he was first attacked."

Kathy let out a sob and brushed her son's hair away from his face and closed eyes. "Hi sweetie. I don't know if you can hear me but... it's mom." she whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I really really wanted to be here for you."

Sierra walked over Tom and held his hand, noticing the tears gleaming in his eyes. Tom tightly clutched her hand and wiped his tears with his opposite hand. Kathy leaned forward and kissed her son's forehead. "Tom... I'm so scared." she whispered.

"Don't be Kathy. Kevin will be just fine." Tom said. "I have to go. The musical is tonight and I need to make my rounds as a sheriff."

"That's okay Tom." Kathy said. "I have to go anyways. Need to get to my base. But Sierra?" Sierra looked over at Kathy and watched as she got up and walked over to her. She took of her golden wedding ring and handed it to her. "I want you to have it."

"Katherine, I can't accept this." Sierra said.

"You can." Kathy said, opening up her hand, putting the ring in her hand and closing it. "And you will."

Sierra smiled and nodded. "Come on Tom." she said.

Tom looked back at his son and smiled. The three of them walked out of the hospital room, not noticing Kevin's heartbeat raise just an inch.

* * *

"I know, I know I'm late!" Moose yelled, walking inside and adjusting his blazer. "Get into positions, hurry up makeup. Come on now, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Moose knocked on Midge's dressing room door. "Midge you in costume?" he called. Moose had originally cast Cheryl to play the iconic role of Carrie White, but Cheryl decided to be nice and just help backstage. So she asked for Moose to give the role to Midge, who was honestly so deserving of the role. Moose rolled his eyes as no response from his friend and opened the door. Midge and Fangs were making out on her makeup table. They got off of each other as soon as Moose walked in. Moose smiled and playfully rolled his eyes. "Jeez you guys, get a room."

"We had one until you barged in." Midge added, jokingly.

"Reapply your lipstick Midge. It's everywhere." Moose said, pointing at her and Fangs' lips. "Come on Fangs, we have to introduce the play."

"Gotcha." Fangs said, kissing Midge's cheek. "See you after the show."

Moose and Fangs exited the room and left Midge to reapply her makeup. She looked at herself and walked out of her dressing room. She performed her first few scenes beautifully with standing ovations and smiles all around the house. She bowed slightly and ran off the stage to get changed for the next scene. She went inside her dressing room and quickly pulled off her dress to put on the other one. She heard her door open just as he knelt down to pick up her highlighter to reapply. "Mrs. Cooper I know I'm taking a bit took long." she said. "I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

There was no answer, but slow footsteps approaching her. Midge looked up and turned over to whoever was in her room. She expected it to be Jughead, trying to get some last minute B-Roll while some of the actors were in between scenes. But it wasn't. Midge's blood ran cold and her eyes widened. It was a tall and older white man in a black hood. No wonder. It was The Black Hood. Midge shook as she noticed the knife in his hands and she prayed in her last moments. "Please." she begged. "Please... please don't hurt me."

The Black Hood listened to her cries and begs, and didn't hesitate to stab her in the chest. Midge coughed out a bit of blood and her eyes closed.

* * *

When Midge awoke, she wasn't in her dressing room, her home, the school's stage or her own bed. She was in a beautiful wide and white sandy beach. Midge sat up immediately and looked around. The sky was a beautiful purple color and waters almost looked pinky. Midge forced herself to stand, noticing that she was changed from her Carrie costume into a long, white, satin gown. Midge touched her head, trying to get her vision to go clear and look for a bump if she was hit. She found no bump, but she did find a white rose flower crown on her head. Midge looked around the beach, confused as all hell as to where she is. She finally decided to look for anyone, because maybe she wasn't alone. She started walking around, quietly calling out for someone who was there. "Hello?" she called. "Is someone there?"

Midge walked down one of the sandy hills and saw someone near the waters, just standing there. Midge pulled up her gown and ran over to that person. "Hey!" she called out. "Hey, hey!"

The person didn't turn over to her yet, because she was so much farther away from it. That figure wasn't dressed in white like she was. He was dressed in a dark blue blazer and slacks from behind. Midge finally came up to him. "Hey!" she yelled up. "Excuse me, do you... do you-" Midge was cut off when the person turned over to her. She knew that person. She saw that person. She knew him. "K-Kevin?"

Kevin raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Midge?" he cried. "Midge!"

Midge ran over to him and crashed him in a tight hug. Kevin hugged her back, twirling her around in the air. Midge smiled at him when he put her down. "Oh my God! Kevin, what... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What am I doing here, what are you..." Kevin said and then he frowned. "Oh Midge... no."

"What? What is it Kevin? Where are we?" Midge asked.

Kevin frowned and tears formed in his eyes. He cupped her cheek and shook his head. "Midge... you're... you're dead."

Midge frowned. Dead. That was something that she hadn't heard since her father passed away from cancer. But now she was dead. Midge always thought that she would live until her mid fourties, have kids, get married and live the life that she dreamed of and read about in novels. But now she was dead. Murdered. Stripped away from her future from The Black Hood. "What? No. No, no, no, no. That's not... it can't be possible... I can't be-"

Kevin hugged her and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry Midge. I'm so sorry." Midge sobbed into Kevin's chest, he rubbing her back reassuringly and caringly. "I know. I know. I know. I'm so sorry Midge."

"The Black Hood. He killed me. The Black Hood killed me, dear God. But... but we-we... we thought... we thought that your dad... we thought that he killed him." Midge said.

"You killed Hal?" Kevin asked.

"No." Midge let him go and looked up at him. "No. It was... it was Mr. Svenson. The school janitor. He was The Black Hood."

"No Midge. That night I was attacked. It was Hal. Hal Cooper it The Black Hood."

Midge grasped Kevin's shoulders. "I'm dead, but you need to wake up Kevin!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about Midge? I'm here just like you."

"But you're not dead Kevin! You're still alive down in Riverdale! You're just in a coma." Midge cried. "You have to wake up Kevin. Go back home."

"I... I can't." Kevin cried. "I can't go back Midge look at me."

"Kevin..."

"I'M DISGUSTING MIDGE!" he yelled back, crying now. "Look at me Midge. No one... no one wants me. Not my dad. Not Betty. Not Archie, or Veronica, or Jughead. They all hate me. The Black Hood attacked me for a reason... I'm a sinner. I'm gay. I'm disgusting Midge. I'm a sinner... I'm a disgrace. I can't... I can't go home. No one wants me there."

Midge watched as Kevin fell to his knees in the water, tears falling down his face. Midge knelt down beside him and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Kevin... you are not disgusting. Everything you heard from Betty and your dad, it was just a misunderstanding." Kevin looked up at her, his eyes red and puffy. "You are not disgusting. You're a great person. Betty didn't want you to stay away from her, she wanted to stay with her. So that you weren't alone."

"But... but my dad-"

"Your dad doesn't at all think that you're disgusting. He loves you and he has been working himself to the ground to bring you back home. Kevin..." Midge took his hands. "Everyone in Riverdale... they love you. They miss you. Hell, even Principal Weatherbee misses you." Kevin chuckled, his tears washing away a Midge's joke about their strict principal. "And Moose-"

Kevin started to look worried. Was Moose hurt? Did he also die? "What about Moose?" he asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine Kev. It's just... he missed you probably just as much as your dad. Moose realized something while you were gone. That he's bisexual. That he's in love with you. He came out because of you Kevin!"

"Moose... Moose loves me?" Kevin asked. "He... he really loves me? And my dad loves me?"

"Of course he does. Loving someone as kind and supporting as you is easier than breathing. Go back home Kevin. Wake up. Riverdale needs you. Your dad needs you." Midge looked down and saw that she was vanishing. Her right hand was fading away first. "Kevin." she said with a mix of a gasp and a sob, scared.

"Don't worry Midge, I've seen this happen before I really understood." he said to her. "You're moving off to a better place. This is just purgatory. You're going to be a rest now Midge."

Midge smiled and she hugged Kevin again. "I'm guessing that I had unfinished business. Maybe... you were my unfinished business. I just wish we had more to time. To become friends."

Kevin smiled. "We are friends Midge. And if we had the time, we would have been great friends." Kevin said as he body started to fade off.

"The best of friends." Midge said, letting him go and letting a few tears fall. "Tell my mom that I love her when you wake up. I'll miss her... I'll miss you. Goodbye Kevin." she said, before her body completely vanished. Kevin looked up as she went up towards the better place.

"I'll miss you too." he said, standing up. "Okay Kev... it's time to go home."

Kevin looked over at the purple waters and he ran over to it. He allowed the water to rush onto his clothes and he smiled as he went under the water. And when Kevin opened his eyes again, he was staring up at a hospital ceiling. Kevin was back home. He was back in Riverdale. The ringing in his eyes slowly subsided and he tried to move, realizing that his body was not yet ready for him to move. One of the nurses that was inside the room, cleaning up noticed Kevin's eyes opened. "Oh my word!" she yelled, walking over to the bed. "Holy crap, you're awake! You're awake!"

Kevin wanted to move, but his body which was still broken and battered wasn't letting him. Kevin felt a rush of pain wash over him and tears sprang in his eyes. His heart monitor beeped at a fast rate. The nurse ran out of the room and yelled out. "Dr. Masters! The boy... that Keller boy! He's awake!"

Dr. Masters ran inside and pulled out a needle of morphine. "Call the boys family!" he yelled, allowing the numbing to calm down Kevin. "Mr. Keller, can you hear me?"

Kevin couldn't nod or shake his head in response, but he just smiled. Dr. Masters smiled too. "Don't worry son." he said. "You're going to be just fine."


	17. Seventeen

_**The last chapter made me emotional while writing and I just... I just had to make more. Also, I'm changing how shit happens from the show, like Jughead's attack by the Ghoulies, Tall Boy attacking the debate and Hal revealing his identity. Mostly all because Kevin is awake now.**_

* * *

Moose was sitting outside in the quad of Riverdale High School, crying silently as red and blue blaring lights shined through the night sky. Moose hadn't expected for The Black Hood to return and he hadn't expected for him to target his best friend. To target Midge. To kill her. Midge was one of the nicest people in Riverdale High. Why would The Black Hood target her of all people. Moose ran up to her as soon as he saw her body stabbed onto the prop of the play. She was declared officially dead moments after Sheriff Keller ran up to the stage in an attempt to save her life. Speaking of the man, Moose looked up after crying and saw Sheriff Keller approaching him. "Sheriff Keller." he called, wiping his eyes.

"Moose. I'm so sorry about Midge." he said, shaking his head. "I thought that I killed The Black Hood."

"This isn't your fault Mr. Keller." Moose said. "This is a freaking serial killer for Christ's sake. Don't worry. I know that you'll find him."

Betty Cooper, who had just been interviewed by the police officers for any information on Midge's death, ran from the other side of the school. She saw the sheriff and Moose and she ran up to them. "Sheriff Keller!" she yelled.

Tom looked over and sighed. "Betty look, I don't have time for your crazy theories on who The Black Hood should be." he said irritated. "Right now I have to do something in order to find out who this man is and where he's hiding."

"I'll do what I can to help." Moose said.

"Same here." Betty said. "But why would The Black Hood target Midge what did she-"

Betty was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. Tom pulled out his phone and gave the two teens a sympathetic smile. He clicked answer, not bothering to look at the caller ID because he was expecting a reporter or maybe an angry parent. "Sheriff Keller here." he said. His fake smile changed and he almost looked in disbelief. "W-What? Are you serious?"

"What do you think is happening?" Betty asked, wiping away tears that were still uncontrollably dripping down her cheeks.

"It must be something wrong." Moose said, pulling Betty into a hug. "Hey, it's okay Betty. This isn't your fault."

"We caught the wrong Black Hood. We killed Mr. Svenson, not The Black Hood."

"It's okay Betty. We'll catch the bastard."

Sheriff Keller nodded into the phone with a wide smile on his face. Moose and Betty didn't know or hear what the sheriff had said into the phone, so they looked at him confused. "Yes, yes... No, no, no, not at all. I'll be there soon." Tom hung up the phone and spoke into the his walkie-talkie. "Have my deputy take care of this case. Family emergency came up, I have to go."

He put the walkie-talkie down and took of his sheriff hat. "Sheriff Keller... what is it?" Betty asked, holding Moose's elbows because they couldn't stop hugging. "Is... is everything okay?"

"It's Kevin." he said. "He... he's awake."

Moose sobbed loudly, covering his mouth. Tears fell down his face. Two life changing things. Kevin was awake and Midge was dead. Moose was now turning into an emotional wreck. "Are you... are you serious?" Moose cried.

"Go to the hospital Sheriff Keller." Betty said a smile while crying. "You need to see him. Go."

Tom nodded and he ran off quickly. Moose looked over at Betty. "Betty." he said. "I have to see him. I have to. I have to tell him... that I love him!"

"Go Moose." Betty said. "I'll go make sure everyone's okay and join you in a moment."

Moose nodded and he ran off to Kevin's truck. He went inside and cried a minute before coming back to his senses and starting the engine. He turned the key and drove as fast as he could to get to Riverdale General.

* * *

Sheriff Keller stopped his patrol car and didn't even care that he was taking up two parking spaces. He got out of the car and ran inside the hospital. He pushed through a bunch of people, who wanted to speak to him. "Not right now please." he said calmly, trying to keep his tears inside his eyes. "Please, let me through."

Tom passed through the Riverdale citizens and made his way of to Dr. Masters, who was waiting for him. "Sheriff Keller." he said, motioning the father to follow him. Tom walked with as fast as he could, trying to keep his worries and questions inside while the doctor told him what was happening with his son. "We've just finished running tests to your son."

"How is he? Is he okay?" Tom asked.

"When he woke up, he seemed to smile. Then he passed out again. We ran tests on him, trying to see what could have brought him back or what could have woken him up."

"But is he aware?" Tom asked, getting a tiny bit impatient with the doctor. "Is he aware of what's going on around him? Does he know where he is?"

"Our tests tell us that your son is currently in a... a vegetative state." Dr. Master's said. "Kevin is awake, but he's showing no signs of his surroundings or himself."

"So... he doesn't know that I'm here? That I'm here to see him?"

"This is a very normal state after waking from long comas. Now, it'll take a while, but with all of Kevin's normal functions working, he should recover from this state in a matter of hours. For others it would take days, weeks or they'd never recover. But because your seemed to be awake aware of where he was, it could take just a few hours or maybe a day or two until he can fully understands where he is and what's going on." Dr. Masters opened the door to the bedroom. "You can go see him, but talk to him. He'll be able to hear every so often. Try and relax him, make him not scared anymore. And if he starts responding, make sure that you don't rush into wants happening with him. Just keep him calm, tell him the good things and don't include anything with his attack or what happened before hand."

Tom nodded and walked inside the bedroom. The nurses were still inside, sitting Kevin up and removing his face mask. Dr. Masters motioned them out and they left the Keller's alone. Tom approached his son, who was sitting up in the bed and hugging himself. He wanted to pull the boy into his arms and hug him and kiss him and make his child feel better. "Kevin." he called to his boy, walking over to him and sitting down on the chair right near his bed. "Kevin it's me... it's dad."

Kevin kept on staring out into space. Dr. Master's was right, Kevin was not aware of what was happening around him. It was just like his coma... but worse. He was awake, eyes opened, and still couldn't respond. Tom sighed and leaned forward, grasping Kevin's hand. He used the hand that hold his son's held his wedding ring. Kevin knew the ring, he would recognize it if he suddenly became aware. "Oh Kev... I'm so glad that you're awake. Even if you can't hear me... or see me... or feel me." Tom said sighing and moving forward to hear his son's heartbeat. "I'm so sorry. I thought that I caught him. I though that I caught your attacker. I thought I caught him. Or Kev, I'm so so sorry."

Kevin seemed to move, his hand moving over and tightly grasping his father's. "D-Dad..." he whispered. "Dad..."

Tom looked up and he smiled. "Kevin... yes, yes. It's me. It's dad."

Kevin smiled and moved forward, hugging him. Keller hugged him back, rubbing the back of his neck and crying. "Oh Kevin. You're awake... you're awake... I'm so glad that you're awake."

Kevin stopped responding, starting to sob into his father's shoulder. "Dad... dad... I'm, I'm... I'm... I'm so sorry." Kevin sobbed.

"Don't be sorry. Don't be sorry." Tom whispered. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing at all to be sorry about."

"Midge..." Kevin whispered. "Midge..."

Tom let him go and held Kevin's hands in his, rubbing his palms calmly. "Kevin... what about Midge?"

"I saw her... while I was in a coma. She was dead dad." Kevin whispered. "She told me that I was in a coma."

"You were Kevin." Tom responded. "For long, long time. Almost seven months. But... it's okay that you were. It's totally fine. As long as you're back with me, as long as you're back with me."

"Midge said... said that... that... you killed the wrong guy. That you didn't get The Black Hood. Dad, I know who he is."

Tom moved forward, holding his hands tightly. "Kev... if you know who he is... tell me. I'll arrest him. Tell me who it is."

"It's... it's...it-" Kevin leaned forward, into his father's shoulders, Tom grasping him tightly.

"Kev... Kevin... Kevin..." Tom said, moving him back onto the bed. Kevin had gone back into his vegetative state. He looked back into space as his father leaned him back onto the pillows. He cupped his cheek and smiled at his boy. "Kevin... you don't have to tell me just yet. Don't worry Kev. I don't need to now at all. I won't need to know ever again." Tom looked down at his sheriff's badge and he pulled it off. Sierra had resigned from being mayor earlier that month. She wouldn't be the only one resigning to focus on family. "I wasn't able to catch your attacker the first time and then I left you alone for months. I won't leave you alone again. I promise you Kevin... I won't let you stand alone."

Tom stood up from his chair and held the almost golden like badge. "I'll resign as sheriff for you. Go back to being a detective. So I can spend more time with you, alright?" Kevin didn't seem to respond, but a stray tear fell down his eye. Tom moved forward and wiped it away. Just as that happened the door opened, and four other people were inside. Betty, Moose, Archie and Veronica.

"Oh my God, he really is awake." Veronica gasped, tears in her eyes.

Tom stepped away from his boy and looked over at his son's friends. "Watch my son for me." he said. "I have to deal with something."

"Of course." Archie said. "We'll keep him safe."

Tom nodded and looked back at his son. "I'll be back sweetheart. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere far."

He walked out of the room in a hurry and almost immediately, Moose ran to Kevin's side. One hand held Kevin's while the other gently cupped his cheek. "Oh love." Moose whispered. "You're awake."

"Why isn't he responding?" Veronica asked, walking over to the other side of the bed. "Shouldn't he know that it's us? That we're hear?"

"The doctors are saying that this is a temporary state." Betty said, moving over to brush Kevin's hair out of his eyes. "Kevin... I am so sorry."

"We all are bro." Archie said with a teary eyed smiled. "After everything that's been going on... we're all so glad that you're awake. That you're here."

"Dear god, look at you." Moose said, wiping away from stray hairs that was in his eyes. "You're... you're so beautiful."

"Inside and out." Veronica added with an ugly crying sob. She reached her hand out and held the hand that was locked in Betty's hand. "Come back to us Kev. Please say something to us... please come back."

Archie bit his lip and looked at the ground. "This is all The Black Hood's doing and now he's back." he whispered.

"Arch." Betty called. "Stay positive... for Kevin."

Kevin held a reaction and he took in a deep breath. Moose moved forward and held Kevin's hand a bit tighter. "Kevin... can you hear me?" he asked, but the reaction seemed to just be him breathing in. Moose sighed and rubbed his thumb and against Kevin's knuckles. "Come on Kev."

"If you are listening Kevin... what I said to you was wrong. I was being... I was being The Black Hood in that situation." Betty cried, biting her lip as tears fell.

"B." Veronica called, but Betty kept talking to her stoic friend.

"I should have been there for you. But I abandoned you. I left you... Kevin I am, so so sorry." Betty cried. "Please... please forgive me... please say something. Say anything! Please Kevin... please. I am so sorry Kevin."

Kevin's hand moved from on top of Betty's and he grasped it tighter. He did the same with Moose's hand and everyone went silent. "Kevin..." Archie called, moving closer and holding Veronica's shoulders.

"...The Black Hood." he gasped, his voice raspy. Moose looked over at Veronica, who pulled out a bottle of water from her purse. Moose held the bottle to him and pressed it to his mouth. "Slow sips dear. Take slow sips."

Kevin drank the water and held out a hand for Moose to stop. "I blacked out." he said, his voice sounding better. "I think that has to do with my coma. I don't know when or why it happens."

Moose sat next to him on the bed and hugged him tightly. Betty smiled and held his hand tightly, getting a wide smile from him. "When I was in a coma..." Kevin said, holding Moose tightly. "I was in this beach. It was beautiful and I felt at peace. It was some kind of... of purgatory. It wasn't like hell or like heaven... it was just being stuck in the middle. And after what felt like... forever of being on that beach alone, someone ran up to me."

"Who was it Kev?" Veronica asked, moving to rub his knee.

Kevin looked up at Moose, who was looking down at the young man protectively. "It was Midge." Kevin said. "She told me... everything."

"Did she... she didn't-" Moose tried to say, but Kevin shivered almost violently. Moose pulled up Kevin's blanket closer to his shoulders. Kevin smiled at him and continued. "She didn't go to hell or stay in purgatory with me. She went up to heaven. And she told me that she loves you Moose and her mom and... she told me everything that you all did for me while I was unconscious. So... thank you so much."

"Of course Kev." Betty cried. "We all love you... we all love you."

Archie moved over and looked at Kevin. "Kevin, look I know that I shouldn't ask." he said.

"Archie, no." Moose said protectively. "He just woke up. Let him relax."

"No." Kevin said. "No, Archie's right. I know who The Black Hood is."

"You do?" Veronica asked. "How?"

"When he attacked me that night... I knew his voice... from anywhere." Kevin explained. "But I just kept begging and pleading for him to stop hurting me... I couldn't... I couldn't-"

"Easy dear." Moose whispered, moving Kevin's head to rest on his shoulder while he sobbed at the memory. "Breathe... we're here."

"Kevin... you don't have to tell us now who it is." Betty said. "We'll understand."

"You just need rest and family." Veronica said.

"No!" Kevin yelled. "I have to tell you. The Black Hood. It's-"

The door opened and two new people walked inside. Alice looked at the boy and ran to him. "Oh Kevin!" she yelled, crushing him in a tight but not so tight hug. "Thank God, that you're awake!"

Hal walked inside the room and smiled. Kevin froze, his hand that was still clutched in Moose's tightened. "Kevin." Hal said with a smile. "Thank God that you're awake. Betty was so worried about you."

Alice let him go and looked at the boy. "Dear God, you're so thin." she said. "Where is your father? He should be here for you?"

Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but froze in the process. Alice looked at him with worry and caught him as he fell forward. "No." Moose gasped, taking the young boy from Kevin and holding him in his arms. "No, no, don't leave us now."

"What happened?" Hal asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine dad." Betty said, looking at him and sighing. "This is he's temporary state from the coma. It'll go away in a couple of hours."

"That's good." Hal said. "That's great. Everything will go back to normal soon."

"I just hope that he'll be okay." Alice said. "Readjusting to life since he's been gone."

"He'll readjust just fine Mrs. Cooper." Veronica said, watching as Moose laid him down on the bed again. "Because he'll be there to help him."

Moose pressed a protective kiss onto Kevin's forehead watching as his eyes closed. "He must be tired." Archie said. "We should let him get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving." Moose said. "I'm staying here with him. I'll protect him until Kevin's dad gets back."

Archie nodded along with him. "Then I'll stay too. Kevin will need someone to watch over him. Especially with The Black Hood apparently back."

Alice smiled and nodded. "You boys are so sweet." she said. "How about me and Hal give you a ride home Veronica?"

"That would be amazing Mrs. Cooper." Veronica said, moving over and kissing Kevin's cheek. "See you soon Kevin."

"Bye Kev." Betty said. "We'll come back in the morning, okay?"

Kevin didn't respond as the four of them walked out. Hal stopped in the doorway and smiled at Archie and Moose. "Boys." he said. "You take care of Kevin."

"Of course Mr. Cooper." Archie said.

"Like I would give him up to harms way." Moose added, rubbing Kevin's cheek.

Hal swallowed hard in anger and walked out of the room. Moose pulled up a chair to Kevin's right while Archie stood over his right. "The Black Hood already attacked so many people." he said. "My dad, Ms. Grundy, me and Betty and Midge... I won't let him get to Kevin too."

"I second that." Moose added. "That hooded bastard will get the short end of the stick before he gets to Kevin again."


	18. Eighteen

_**Yeah. I've been AWOL recently. But don't worry I've returned and I don't plan to take that kind of break again for quite awhile. So, like I said before, things are going to be changing in this story from the show. Keep that in mind. Okay. Let's start.**_

* * *

Archie and Moose were exhausted and tired as hell. They wanted to sleep but they couldn't. Not when Kevin was laying in the bed right in front of them. Moose was rubbing his hand over Kevin's cheek, looking down at her and smiling at him. Archie had his arms crossed across his chest, looking at how caring Moose was being. "Moose." Archie whispered. "This is a small town. News gets around fast."

"I know Andrews." Moose responded, not looking up from Kevin and continuing to gently rub his cheek. "It won't be long until the entire town knows about Kevin waking up. They must be happy to have him back."

"Some people might be, some people won't. What if The Black Hood suddenly hears that Kevin's awake... and Kevin just tried to tell us who he was. Kevin knows. Maybe The Black Hood put him in this coma to keep him silent? So that he wouldn't reveal the truth?" Archie looked down at Kevin and wiped some stray hairs out of his face. "What if The Black Hood comes to the hospital and tries to finish what he did? What if he tries to actually kill Kevin this time or takes him to where we can't find him again?"

"Like hell if I'm letting this bastard come back to try to Kevin away from me again!" Moose said in a louder tone, getting up from his chair. He kissed Kevin's knuckles lovingly and walked over to Archie. "After all that happened... to you, Betty, Midge... I will be damned if I let him take Kevin away. He's precious to everyone. I won't let him take Kevin again."

Archie nodded and he went inside his jacket. He pulled out a pistol. "My dad doesn't know I have this... but ever since The Black Hood attacked him, and me and Betty... I've kept this on me. If The Black Hood tries to come here and take Kevin... I'll make him regret it."

Moose nodded. He turned back over to Kevin and kissed his nose. "Don't worry dear. Everything will be okay."

"Why do you call him dear?" Archie asked.

"I don't know... why does Veronica call you Archikins?" Moose retorted with a smile. "But I call him that because he's the closest, dearest thing in my heart right now. I just want him to be okay."

Archie smiled. His smile quickly changed to a frown when all the lights in the hospital room went out. Moose froze, his hand tightening around Kevin's. A red bright red emergency light flared and a loud blaring alarm sound blared in the PA system. Kevin's eyes opened along with the start of the emergency alarm and he started to shake. "M-M-Moose." he stuttered. "What's... what's going..."

"Sshhh." Moose coaxed, pulling him close in a hug. "Sshhh. It's okay dear. Archie... what's happening?"

"I don't know. Stay here with Kevin!" Archie yelled, running out of the room and stopping one of the nurses approaching. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"We need to evacuate the hospital. The Black Hood is inside the building, attacked Dr. Masters." she said. "Can you get Mr. Keller out of there safely?"

"Of course." Archie replied, turning back and entering the room. "Moose we have to go."

"What's going on?" he asked, holding Kevin closer.

"The Black Hood is here. The nurse said that he just attacked Dr. Masters. They're evacuating the hospital. Kev, we need to get you out of here."

Kevin looked over at Moose as he slowly removed the needles in his arms. Moose pulled off his thin, yet thick covers and put his arms under Kevin's legs. He pulled him into his loving arms and held him close to his chest. "Does that hurt Kev?" he asked.

"No... but please." Kevin whispered. "Don't let Hal get me again."

Archie and Moose both froze. Hearing the distinct name of the serial killer that resided in Riverdale and attacked the town's citizens. They both knew the name that Kevin used. The name of the main founders, writer and editor of the Riverdale Register, the perfect husband to Alice Cooper and above all Betty's father. There was only one Hal in Riverdale. Was Hal... was he The Black Hood? "Kev..." Archie whispered. "Is... is Betty's dad, The Black Hood?"

Kevin shook as tears filled his eyes. "He attacked me." he whispered as he put his head in the crook of Moose's neck. "He attacked me because I'm gay... he attacked me because I'm gay."

"I'm so sorry that he did that to you Kevin. It's going to be okay dear." Moose whispered. Kevin didn't respond as he went back into his non-responsive state. His eyes were open and still slowly dripping tears, but he stopped saying anything to Moose or Archie. Moose held him closer against his chest and kissed his hair. He turned over to Archie, who was turning red with anger. "Archie..."

"He was right under our noses..." Archie said. "I swear... when I see him."

"We can worry about that later Archie! We need to leave now!" Moose said, walking over to him and giving him a smile. "Archie... come on, we need to get Kevin out of here. And once we get him somewhere safe, we'll confront Hal. Get people on our side. What's more important right now? Your vengeance or Kevin's life?"

Archie swallowed hard and put the safety on his pistol back on. He put the gun away and looked over at Moose. "We'll take the back exit. That's how Cheryl sneaked in to see me dad. Follow me."

Moose nodded and carried Kevin out of the room. Archie gently pushed passed some of the janitorial staff and nurses to go down the hall that would lead to the back exit. Moose stopped went he felt the floor getting slick. He looked down and saw two dead bodies on the ground, their necks having large bloody cuts on them. Archie turned when he stopped hearing footsteps following him and froze at the bodies that he hadn't noticed before. "These were the bodyguards that Ms. McCoy put here." Moose said. "The Black Hood must be looking for Kevin."

"Come on." Archie said, pulling Moose in front of him. "Stay in front of me."

Moose pushed over and carried Kevin towards the exit that Archie was talking about. Archie pulled out his phone and made a quick call to the sheriff's station, even though it would be the umpteenth time someone called from the hospital. Moose and Archie both ran as quick as they could as they approached the door.

But their escape came to a halt when a loud gunshot ran though the hall they were in. Moose clutched Kevin tighter and went down, along with Archie. They both turned and their eyes widened. The Black Hood.

No.

Hal.

Moose tightened his grip on Kevin. "Stay away from us!" Archie yelled. Hal slowly started to get closer and closer and closer to the three, holding a large axe in his hands and ready to strike. Moose crawled away, still clutching Kevin. Archie looked back at the two of them, noticing how terrible Kevin looked in Moose's arms and how angry Moose looked at the sight of the evil serial killer that just so happened to be well acquainted with basically everyone in Riverdale. Archie slowly pulled out his pistol and shot one of his bullets. It hit Hal right in the shoulder. He groaned his pain and dropped his axe, before taking off down the hall behind him. Archie looked over at Moose, who was coaxing Kevin and whispering reassurances even though he couldn't hear or respond. "Come on." Archie said. "Before he comes back."

Moose nodded and followed Archie out the back door. There were plenty of doctors and nurses and patients police officers outside. The red and blue blaring lights shined down on the three of them, well the two conscious ones. Sheriff Keller, well... Detective Keller now, stood outside the hospital as well. "Archie! Moose!" he called out, running over to them along with a bunch of other police officers in the Riverdale police department. Archie pulled Moose over towards Detective Keller. Tom rushed over to Moose and pulled his son out of his arms. "Is he okay? Was he hurt?"

"No." Archie said. "But The Black Hood wanted to get to him. I knew it."

Tom nodded and kissed his child's hair. Archie and Moose looked over at each other. "Did Kevin tell you who The Black Hood was?" Tom asked. "Please tell me that he did."

"He did." Moose said. "It's-"

Archie clamped a hand over his mouth, stopping Moose from speaking. Moose' voice was muffled as Archie spoke now. "I'm sorry Mr. Keller... but we can't tell you." he said.

"The new sheriff should be here by tomorrow if you want to tell him instead of me." Tom said, rubbing the back of his son's neck reassuringly and gently. "But Archie you need to tell someone, even if it's not me."

"No, it's not that." Archie said, still keeping his hand over Moose's mouth and muffling his protests of trying to tell Tom who The Black Hood was. "But we know who The Black Hood is and he's already targeting Kevin. If he finds out that he told us... he'll kill Kevin. He's already after him. We can't tell you... or you'll be at risk. Everyone will be at risk."

Tom looked over at Moose, who shoved Archie's hand off his mouth roughly, and then down at his son. His eyes were wide, red and puffy from crying and he was staring out into space in his vegetative state of being. Tom pressed a kiss onto his forehead and pulled him closer. "If what you're saying is true... then he can't stay in the hospital. I need to get him somewhere safe."

"I know a place." Archie said. "You might not like it, but it's safe."

"I'll write a report." Tom said. "Come on. My patrol car is close."

Tom carried Kevin away and Moose punched Archie n the stomach. "What the hell Andrews?!" he yelled. "He would have gotten to him! Kevin would be safe!"

"Do you really think that he wouldn't find out if we told Keller? Even if he stopped being the sheriff, he still works for the Riverdale police department. The Black Hood would kill him and Kevin if we told him who he really was." Archie explained, starting to walk over to the patrol car. Moose groaned and grabbed Archie's elbow and pulled him back so that they were face to face. "Moose... what is it?"

"It's just... I wanted to thank you." Moose said. "You shot him... or me and Kev."

"You're my friends. I do anything for my friends and family. Now come on... we need to go." Archie said, yanking his elbow free and following Detective Keller to his car. Tom had just finished speaking with one of the deputies and the doctors in the hospital. Under police care, Kevin was free to go and would be put into hiding for a short amount of time. Tom sat Kevin in the back of the car and was caressing his cheek. Moose went inside the back seat next to him and laid Kevin's head on his shoulder. Tom gestured for Archie to sit down in the front seat as he started the car.

"Where is this hiding spot Archie?" Tom asked.

* * *

"Of course Andre." said a very calm and surprisingly happy Hiram Lodge as he paced around his living room holding a glass of his favorite Rosé wine. "That's perfect Andre. Everything is going smoothly. Yes. You have a nice night." Hiram hung up the phone and strolled over to his wife, who was sitting on the couch drinking her own glass of Rosé. "Well mi amor. Everything seems to be going into place."

"What has happened?" Hermione asked, swirling her glass around with the wine in it. Before Hiram was able to respond to the question, the front door opened and Veronica walked inside. She threw off her pumps and threw her purse onto the couch. Hermione stood up and walked over to her daughter. "Veronica... is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine mom, really." Veronica said, wiping some of her dripping mascara away. "What's going on? Why are you drinking that wine? You only drink it on special occasions?"

"Because something is happening in me and your mother are celebrating." Hiram said, with a smile. "As of today, Sheriff Keller is resigning as the sheriff of Riverdale. Because of his stupidity and overall incompetence to stop The Black Hood, I can now deploy the next-"

Veronica did not give her father the chance to finish that sentence. She raised her hand high and slapped her father across the face. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she grabbed her daughter's shoulders lightly in a comforting way. "Veronica." she said, put she couldn't even calm her down as Veronica started to spew fire and lava at her mobster father.

"Incompetence?!" Veronica screamed, tears threatening to fall down her eyes. "Stupidity?! You don't know a damn thing about Sheriff Keller?!"

"And that gives you the right to lay your hands on me Veronica?!" Hiram yelled back, trying to be in control. But Veronica stood up straighter and pointed her finger at him, making sure that he knew that he was not in charge in this situation.

"Shut the hell up daddy! You don't know a thing about him! His son was attacked! My friend... one of the best friends when I came here was attacked! And in a coma! Now what if that was me, huh?! What if I was the one that was attacked and in a coma?" Veronica asked. "Would you be stupid or incompetent? No. You don't know anything about Tom Keller. You might have grown up around him, but you don't know a damn thing about him. I know more about him that you do."

"Ronnie. Breathe." Hermione said calmly, moving to touch her daughter in comfort.

"No, mom. Not now." Veronica said with a low and calm voice, since her mother wasn't the one she was after right now. She turned back to Hiram, who's angry face had changed to one of confusion and self disappointment. "You have no right to call a man mourning a son who was pulling in and out of life stupid. You're no better than The Black Hood. Using the weak to make you plan? And don't try to lie to me daddy because I know you! I know that you're going to bring in one of your friends. One of your capos... My friend was taken away from me and all you want to do is use him for your... political gain. For your mobster gain. For your... whatever the hell it is! You're sick daddy, you're a sick man for saying that about Tom Keller and his family! If this the man that you are, after I defended you when you went to jail, and if this is the plan that you were so excited to bring me in... then I don't want any part of it or you or this fucking family!"

Veronica pushed past her father and ran inside her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. "Veronica!" Hermione cried, running to catch up with her. Her pulled on the doorknob and banged on the door. "Veronica, we can talk about this. You're hurting I get it, we get it. Open the door."

Hiram turned over, wiping the tears that Veronica made escape from his serious, selfish and protective demeanor. He ran to stand beside his wife and he pressed a hand on the door. "Veronica please..." he begged. "Open the door. Open the door for me... please."

There was no response from Veronica from behind the bedroom door. Hiram looked over at Hermione and Hermione looked over at Hiram. There banged on the door harder, trying to get their daughters attention. It took ten minutes of the two Lodge parents begging and pleading out to Veronica until the door opened and Veronica walked out, holding her Louis Vuitton suitcase and three other Louis Vuitton carry on bags. She pushed past her parents and slammed an envelope on the table. "Here. It's all my cash, take it." Veronica said, walking past them and putting on a pair of sneakers, something so never often wore.

"Veronica wait!" Hermione called, hurrying to her daughter along with her husband. "Stay, we can talk about this!"

"I don't want to talk, I'm done!" Veronica said, pulling of her pearls and throwing them at her father. "It was all blood money anyways."

Veronica walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Hermione rushed to the door along with Hiram. "Veronica..." Hiram called out, running down the steps and following his daughter. "Veronica wait! Please, let us talk to you!"

The two made it down the stairs, hurrying up to Veronica. Hermione stopped, pulling off her heels so that she could catch up with her husband and daughter. "Veronica! Veronica, stop please!" Hiram called out.

Veronica threw her bags inside the small Uber that she called while inside her bedroom and she slammed the door closed. "Get me away from these people." she said as the car sped off.

"WAIT!" Hiram yelled.

"Veronica!" Hermione screamed out, before sobbing into hands. Hiram yelled loudly and ran hands through his hair in anger. He looked over at Hermione and saw how red she was turning and that she would soon fall down if he continued to cry so hard. He walked over to her, the two still standing in the middle of the street. He moved to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him away. "Don't."

"Hermione." Hiram tried, but she walked back inside the Penbrooke. Hiram sighed as well and followed his wife.

* * *

 _ **Okay, first of all let me tell you something. I. Hate. Veronica. In Season 2.**_ _ **I hate how her character is portrayed and how she's only cares about her money and her parents. She comes off as selfish to me and I'm sorry to all the people that like her and her storyline.**_

 _ **So in this story, I'm making her more aware of her manipulative, mobster parents, for all those people saying that she's too OOC. So anyways, be sure to follow, favorite, review and share and I'll see you soon.**_


	19. Nineteen

Sheriff Keller shut the door of his patrol car, looking out at the place where Archie had reassured him his son would be safe and protected. Tom had his doubts about the place. But honestly, Tom had his doubts on basically everything and everyone. But if this place would be a safe place for his son, then Tom would allow it. Moose and Archie pulled out of the car as well, Moose safely tucked Kevin in his arms walking over to but him in his father's arms. Tom took his son gratefully and kissed his head. "Are you sure that this place is safe?" Tom asked.

"This place is safe." Archie said. "Jughead tells me that no one will find Kevin here."

Tom looked out at the Southside trailer park and licked his lips. Archie started to walk forward ahead of the three of them. Archie knocked on the door's of one of the trailers and the door opened. Moose tensed up seeing Joaquin come out, dressed sans Serpent jacket and just a hoodie. Joaquin smiled the sheriff's way. "Archie... Sheriff Keller." he said.

"It's actually Detective Keller now." Tom said

"Detective... alright then. Archie called me earlier. Told me what happened. I would never mind keeping here. Kevin will be totally safe here."

Tom nodded. "It might be a bit... suspicious if I'm here all the time won't it?"

"You're welcome to see your son anytime sheriff. I don't own him. He's not mine." Joaquin said.

"Damn right he isn't." Moose growled in a whisper, crossing his arms and looking very angrily and Joaquin. Joaquin shot Moose a weak smile before looking back at Archie, Sheriff Keller and the sleeping Kevin nestled in his father's arms.

"If you do ever want to come here and see him you don't have to ask." Joaquin continued. "Just keep your head down and maybe hide your badge."

Archie nodded. "You swear to keep him safe?" he asked.

"I will. And the Serpents know how important he is to me. They'll keep him safe as well." Joaquin said.

Moose bit his lip in anger and watched as Tom gently shook Kevin awake. Kevin groaned as he placed back on his feet. "Easy there Kev... easy." Tom said. "Wake up come on."

Kevin looked around, noticing that he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He saw his father next to him and he automatically felt better about everything. He held him close and looked around. "Dad... what's going-"

"It's alright Kev." Moose said, walking over closer to him so that their hands were interlocked. "It's okay. You're safe."

Kevin saw Moose and he squeezed his hand also. Joaquin bit his lip and forced his hands to close into a tight fist behind his back. Kevin looked over and saw Joaquin. "Joaquin?... Joaquin!" he cried, moving from his father to pull his ex in a hug. Joaquin hugged back, running his hands through his hair. Kevin was just hugging Joaquin because he thought he would die moments ago and while he in limbo, but Joaquin was glad that the young man was holding him none the less. Joaquin looked over at Moose, who was spewing steam out of ears. He wanted to pull Kevin out of Joaquin's arms and keep him in his own house, But he knew that Kevin wouldn't be safe there. He was a Northsider, the people who The Black Hood/Hal were targeting specifically. Kevin wouldn't be safe with him, but still... he didn't want Joaquin anywhere near Kevin.

Joaquin pulled Kevin off of him and he moved to cup his cheek. Moose moved forward and swatted his hand away, moving to hold Kevin's hand again. "Don't you dare." he said.

"Moose..." Archie called to him, but Tom held him back. There was a smile on his face.

"Let him." he said. "He's just being in love."

Moose looked at Joaquin with a look that could dissolve him. "You are here to keep him safe you piece of trash. You will not touch him. And I'll be making sure of that, because I'll be coming to see him every. Single. Day. Do you understand?"

Joaquin rolled his eyes. "Crystal." he said, trying not to show his shake for how much Moose cared and protected him.

Kevin looked at Moose and smiled. He wanted this for so long, he was disappointed that it took a coma and his brutal attack to get to this point, but he was happy none the less that this happened. Moose looked down at Kevin and smiled. Kevin blushed, trying to hide it. "Don't hide your blush son." Tom said to him. "Come on. Let's get you inside and in a bed."

"He can take mine." Joaquin said. "You... you know where my room is."

Kevin gave him a slight head nod and the two Keller's walked inside the trailer. Joaquin looked over at Moose and snarled. "Moose." Archie called. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Don't push him Archie." Joaquin said, putting his hands in his pockets. "He'll just react and trash out, like the animal he's named after."

Moose moved forward and grabbed Joaquin by the jean jacket he wore instead of his Serpent jacket. He slammed him against the wall of the trailer. "I will end you!"

"Moose, that's enough! Stop!" Archie called to him, pulling him off of Joaquin.

"Who do you think you are?" Joaquin yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Moose answered his question with a question. "You're some Serpent here in Riverdale, you see Kevin and you fuck him senseless until you make him fall in love with you."

"Moose!" Archie yelled as a warning.

"That's not fair." Joaquin said in a growl and a sad whisper.

"Is it? That's exactly what you did. You made Kevin fall head over heels for you, when all you did was use him. You used his body and you used his father's position as the sheriff. And then you skip town? You just leave to enjoy the beaches of San Juna-whatever the fuck, leaving Kevin here. Heartbroken. And look what the fuck happened to him?!" Moose's voice was getting louder, his face getting red with searing rage.

Joaquin shook his head and poked Moose out of his face. "You're one to talk aren't you?" he said. "Kevin told me all about you when we dated."

"You weren't dating, you were fuck buddies."

"Moose enough." Archie yelled, trying to keep things cool and remain dominant, but Joaquin held his hand up, motioning for Archie to shut his damn mouth.

"When we were dating Moose Mason, Kevin told me about you. And your Bulldogs. The ones who ridiculed him for being gay. The ones that bullied him? Almost forced him back into the closet where he believed her belonged? He told me about you." Joaquin poked Moose hard again in the chest, pushing him back a few steps. "You... the one who was going to cheat on his girlfriend with dear Kev and then ignored him?"

"I broke up with Midge that night!" Moose yelled, making Joaquin freeze. "You don't know shit about that night or how I feel about Kevin! I fucking love him! And I was here when he was first attacked! I was the one that took him here to the hospital! I was here for him! Where the hell were you? Waiting for the Jason Blossom trial to end so that you wouldn't be arrested?!"

Joaquin froze, looking at Moose as he yelled. Archie had stopped trying to help them and get them to shut up, so he just looked at them and stayed silent.

"So to answer your question, Joaquin, who do I think I am? Yeah, I'm a Bulldog." Moose made a loud woof sound that startled the Serpent, making him jump back. "What Kevin told you... that wasn't me. I would never hurt Kevin. Not like you did. I'm a Bulldog and I love Kevin in all the ways that you didn't. As for who you are... you are nothing but the scum that people thing that Serpents really are. Kevin doesn't deserve you."

Joaquin shut his mouth and crossed his arms, nodding while looking down at the ground. Moose looked up and saw Detective Keller standing near the steps. And Kevin Keller standing on the end of the steps.

* * *

 _Only a couple of minutes ago..._

Tom entered the small yet homy trailer and looked around for where the bedroom might be. His son, who was still leaning against him, pointed down a hall. Tom looked down and nodded, pulling his son towards the bedroom. The bedroom was very neat and clean. The bed was queen sized and it would be enough for Kevin just in case he had a nightmare. He pulled Kevin over into his arms and he carried him onto the bed. He laid Kevin down and checked his temperature. "You alright son?" Tom asked. "Do you need water or anything?"

"No... no... no, I'm fine." Kevin said, forcing himself to sit up and pulling his father closer in a hug. Tom hugged him back, rubbing the back of his neck reassuringly. "I'm sorry..." Kevin sobbed. "I shouldn't have gone into the woods. I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize son. Don't you dare apologize." Tom said back. "I'm just glad that you're back. So much had happened since The Black Hood... since he took you away from me."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't come back sooner. I would have been here for you if I had known... if I had known that you didn't hate me. That you didn't..."

"Kev." Tom moved forward and cupped his son's face in his. "You thought that I hated you?"

"You thought that what I was doing was disgusting. I thought that you... you didn't love me anymore. That I was disgusting and that I was bad and a sinner." Kevin shook his head. "And it wasn't just you. It was Betty too. And... and Archie... and-"

"Kevin, Kevin, look at me. Look at me." Tom said, taking Kevin's wrists gently. "You... you are not a sinner. You are anything but. You're my son and I could never hate you. No matter what. And none of this is you're fault. Not worry... we will find The Black Hood and we will make him back. Okay?"

Kevin gave his father a weak smile and nodded. "Okay."

"Don't worry... I'll come see you everyday."

"What about Moose, will he come?" Kevin asked. After a moment of Tom's staring, Kevin looked down and smiled. "I um... I kind of felt him and you around. He was always saying such... nice things to me. And I felt his hand... holding mine."

Tom smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Yes Kevin, he'll come to see you. He's.. he's a great guy. In fact, other than me and Betty, he was the most worried about you. He... he fell in love with you while you were in the coma."

"Wait, wait, wait... Moose is... in love? With me?" Kevin asked. "Why?"

Tom looked at his and smiled. "How could he not? You're such an amazing person Kevin. So many people love you. Don't ever think that no one loves you. I love you. Betty loves you... Moose loves you. We all love you. So please... please don't ever leave us again. Please sweetheart." Kevin smiled and he got out of the bed. Tom stood up with his son moved to him automatically. "Kevin, where are you-"

Kevin walked out of the bedroom and down the hall of the trailer. His father followed him as he walked out of the door and back outside the trailer. Kevin say Moose looking over at Joaquin and seething with anger and rage. Kevin and Archie met eyes for a moment and Kevin looked back at Moose. "You don't know shit about that night or how I feel about Kevin!" he heard Moose say. "I fucking love him! And I was here when he was first attacked! I was the one that took him here to the hospital! I was here for him! Where the hell were you? Waiting for the Jason Blossom trial to end so that you wouldn't be arrested?!"

Kevin say Joaquin, who wasn't even focused on Kevin or his father walking back outside. Kevin moved down to the end of the steps and saw Moose move forward as he kept speaking. "So to answer your question, Joaquin, who do I think I am? Yeah, I'm a Bulldog." Moose made a loud woof sound, that Kevin honestly found very hot and sexy when football players did it,that startled the Serpent, and watched Joaquin jump back. "What Kevin told you... that wasn't me. I would never hurt Kevin. Not like you did. I'm a Bulldog and I love Kevin in all the ways that you didn't. As for who you are... you are nothing but the scum that people thing that Serpents really are. Kevin doesn't deserve you."

Joaquin looked down at the ground and Moose looked up, seeing Kevin at the ends of the steps. Kevin walked down and over to the steps. Kevin pushed Joaquin to the side and he pulled Moose close into an embrace. Moose hugged him back and buried his head in his hair. "I love you too Moose."

Moose pulled Kevin away from him and he looked down at him. He cupped the young boy's cheek in one of his huge hands. Moose leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kevin's. He had been dreaming and praying and hoping for the day that he would kiss Kevin if he woke up. And feeling his real lips kiss him back. Kevin held onto Moose as he kissed him. Joaquin hid his anger and forced himself to grin. He still loved Kevin, but him being happy was what he really wanted. Archie smiled at his friend awake and happy. As for Tom, he wiped a tear away. Seeing his son awake, alive, standing and in love. Moose was forced to pull back from Kevin when he felt like they both needed air. Kevin looked up at him with a smile on his face. "Stay?" Kevin asked.

Moose looked back at Joaquin and took Kevin's hand tightly. "Always."

* * *

Jughead was in trailer, writing his next upcoming article on Hiram Lodge and how he's trying to take over the town like a tyrant. Just as he started writing on the typewriter that Betty got him for Christmas when he heard a knock at his door. Jughead sighed and got up from the chair in his kitchen/ dining room. He opened the door and saw Veronica standing in the door. "Veronica? What are you-"

"I think that my dad might have something to do with what's going in Riverdale." Veronica said. "And I think that you and I could help each other."

"How?" Jughead asked.

"What do you know about The Black Hood?" Veronica answered his question with a question.


	20. Twenty

_**Highly recommend listen to Troye Sivan's The Good Side & Ruelle's and Fleurie's Carry You during the first part of this chapter with Moose and Kevin. **__**And then listen to Ruelle's Come Fly With Me & Mako's Breathe during the last part**_

* * *

The next morning came very slowly in Riverdale. It seemed like it took forever for the sun to come up. It rained down on Moose's face, waking him up from his dreamless sleep. Moose's eyes opened and he rubbed his eyes. He felt a weight on his side and Moose turned around smiling. He knew what that was. It was Kevin. Sleeping shirtless beside him. Moose turned over to him and relished in this moment. He had spent months looking at Kevin sleep, but that sleep was forced to help him sleep and he looked in pain the entire time. But now, Kevin wasn't in as much pain, after taking a few painkillers. He looked so peaceful sleeping beside Moose. Moose moved his arm and pulled him closer, Kevin was in too deep a sleep to notice. Moose looked down at him and how the color of his skin had returned and how his hair was no longer matted down with sweat.

He was so beautiful. So beautiful. Moose leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto his forehead, making Kevin smile. Kevin shifted and wrapped his own arms across Moose's torso. "Dammit." Moose whispered, seeing Kevin's eye flutter open. "I was trying so hard not to wake you."

"I'd prefer to be woken up to that every morning than sleep in." Kevin said with a smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." Moose said back, leaning down and pressing a comforting kiss on his lips. Kevin kissed back and allowed Moose to pull since it was a comforting kiss. Kevin started to trace Moose' abs as Moose started to play with his hair.

"Don't you think that this is kind of weird?" Kevin asked. "You know. Sleeping in the same bed that my ex sleeps in. When he's in the other room. After we confessed our love to each other."

"God forbid he sees how in love I am with you and what he missed out on." Moose moved so that he was sitting on top of Kevin's thighs. Kevin started to laugh, moving to hold Moose's shoulders.

"So... how did you fall in love with me? Really?" Kevin asked as he traced his fingers on the bare skin of Marmaduke Mason.

Moose smiled and started to pepper sweet loving kisses along Kevin's jaw, neck and face. "I'd already liked you before the accident. And that night where I hit you... I was going out with Midge. Apparently she wanted to do jingle-jangle and make out and have sex or whatever. But I was going to tell her that I liked you instead."

"And then my bloody ass ruined all that huh?"

"Yes. But you're lucky you have a nice ass." Moose chuckled, moving off of him and sitting on the bed cross legged. He took Kevin's wrists in his and sat him up that they were at eye level. "I took you to the hospital... and called everyone. Your dad, Archie, Betty. We were all so worried about you. And then... you were in a coma. Days on days on end, I came to visit you. I talked to you. I watched over you. I protected you. I did... whatever I could to make you feel safe when your dad wasn't around or even if he was. And then... I got your Christmas gift."

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it Kev. Look." Moose showed his right wrist which had been previously hidden by his shirt and jacket and the night before was too dark to notice. It was the rainbow bracelet that was in his box of presents. "I wear it everyday. And that book... loved it. It was phenomenal. It was amazing. And that journal... I wrote in it every single day. But it was your note that made me know... that I was in love with you. And as soon as I realized... I came out. To everyone. My parents, Reggie, Chuck. Josie, Jughead, Veronica, your dad... everyone Kevin."

"You didn't have to come out because of me." Kevin said, moving and cupping Moose's neck in his hands. "That's your choice to do it and when, not my choice. I'm not entitled to tell you when or where to want to come out."

"It was my choice Keller. I made my choice. And I came because I love you. I'm so in love of you." Moose said, moving and kissing Kevin's temple. "For now and always. If we stay together or not, I will always love the man that helped me accept myself. How did you fall in love with me? Because if you said that you love me on impulse, you didn't have to."

Kevin smiled. "When I was in the coma, I already told you that I was in some kind purgatory. And while inside I told myself that even if you and my dad didn't love me back... I wanted to let myself know that I loved you all back."

Moose smiled and pulled Kevin closer to him. Kevin wrapped his arms around Moose's shoulders and kissed his collarbone. "I missed you so much." Moose whispered. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from him. I'm so sorry Kevin."

"Don't be. You're here now. And that's what matters to me." Kevin said back. Moose cradled his head in his hands and kissed his forehead. Moose moved his hands to Kevin's back and deepened the kiss. Kevin kisses back eagerly and allowed Moose to press his body down onto the pillows of the bed. Kevin wrapped his legs around Moose's waist as he allowed Moose to cup his neck. Kevin pulled back a from him. "Wait, wait, wait... what about Joaquin?"

"I locked him in the closet." Moose said with a chuckle. "Well, more like he locked himself in the closet when I told him that I would be cuddling you this morning. And by told, I mean yelled."

"Ah, okay."

Moose held Kevin and he looked over at him. "Do you want this? I won't do anything unless you're comfortable."

Kevin smiled and he kissed Moose again. "I want this. And I know that you've been waiting for this for months. So have I. Please Moose, I... I want this."

"I do too." Moose said back, leaning forward slowly. "Now relax. Let me take care of you."

* * *

There was a very loud knock at the door in Thistlehouse. Cheryl had been doing her makeup for the day and she did not wish to be interrupted that day. She had just kicked out her mother and uncle, made her Nana Rose her official guardian and gotten a beautiful girlfriend. She just wanted to do her makeup in peace, but her she was interrupted by the loud and annoying knock at the door. Cheryl growled in anger as she threw down her small bottle of concealer down on the rest of her makeup and she stood up. She hurried down the steps as the knocks got louder and more annoying. "My god mother!" Cheryl yelled out, hoping that her mother in the barn was hearing her if she was still here. "If this is another one of your gentleman callers."

She opened the door and was met with the hooded face of The Black Hood. Cheryl screamed, automatically running out of the way of the ax that he had. She screamed as she ran out of the room and back up the steps. She shut the door to her bedroom and moved back to her bed, trying to hide from him. Why was he attacking her now? What has she done now? Cheryl turned over to her window and she pulled it opened. She jumped out, not caring that she would probably hurt her ankle or her arm. She ran off to the barn and quickly pulled out her bow and arrow. She waited a couple of moments and saw him return. She shot and arrow and his knee and ankle. He screamed out and fell down onto the ground. Cheryl dropped her bow and grabbed pulled off her heeled boot. She ran over to the hooded man and slammed it hard on his head, making him fall down and fall limp.

Cheryl took a step back from him and she sighed. She pulled out her phone and immediately dialed the number that she should. Her kind of cousin Betty. Betty and Cheryl had been speaking for a long time, about who they think The Black Hood should be and why he was attack certain people now. And since The Black Hood went to Betty and told her to do things. Cheryl dialed her and put the number on speaker. "Betty..." she called, turning away to put away the raising panic that would cause her panic attack. "I caught him."

"Wait... what?!" Betty cried. "Who... who is it? Who do you think that it could be? Where would it hit him? Is it... is it my dad?"

Betty had started thinking that her dad was The Black Hood. Cheryl at first thought that Betty was being paranoid, after what happened when she suspected Sheriff Keller and her shitty Uncle Claudius. But they didn't keep the idea out the window. They kept it inside of their minds for a bit until they found some solid proof. And it turns out that Cheryl and Betty might be correct. "I'm not sure." Cheryl replied honestly, turning over to the side to see the unconscious man. "From waistline alone, it could be him. Yes."

"Well, pull off his hood!"

Cheryl turned to do just that, but she realized that The Black Hood was gone. Woken up and escaped. Cheryl cursed at herself as she grabbed her bow. "He's gone." There was a loud sigh from Betty's end of the phone. Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up cousin! Maybe you should go find him yourself! But I'm going into the woods to track him."

Cheryl hung up and followed the trail of blood on the cobblestone ground. She looked out into the woods and sighed. She walked into the vast scene of trees, bushes and a serial killer's blood.

* * *

After Tom had quit his job as the sheriff, he met the new one. His name was Michael Minetta and he actually was a pretty great guy. The two actually became friends from their first meeting and Minetta already wanted him as his best man while working. Tom and Michael got along pretty well from the night they spent together trying to find The Black Hood or the impersonator that tried to kill Kevin, Moose and Archie. Tom was inside of his new office, which was given to him by Sheriff Minetta, looking through a file of suspects that might have been the impersonator when Sheriff Minetta knocked on his door. "Hey Tom." he said with a smile, holding out a cup of coffee. "You've been working all night since dropping off your kid. Thought that you might want this. You seem like a guy that likes his coffee black."

"I do, thank you very much." Tom said, taking the cup from him. "The man that attacked my son at the hospital most definitely was The Black Hood. And from Mr. Mason's and Mr. Andrews descriptions and a call in this morning, I've narrowed it down to Hal Cooper."

"Hal Cooper?" Michael repeated, leaning back and taking a look at the full on laid out board. "Why do you suspect Hal Cooper?"

"From what Archie and Moose told me, they have the same eye color, bright green. And the woman on the phone said that from the waistline and the way his arms are built that it could be him as well. But we can't make an arrest without proof."

There was a loud sound of a door slamming in the background. Tom and Michael both turned over. "What in the hell? Can you give me two seconds Tom?"

"Go ahead, I'll be here." Tom said back, leaning forward and writing on his paper. Before Michael could even turn to see what the commotion was all about, the face of a very distraught Hiram Lodge. Tom turned his face away from the man and faked focus on finding Hal's location.

"Michael!" Hiram cried. "Thank God! I-"

Michael held his hand up and stopped Hiram from speaking. "That's Sheriff Minetta to you. After what you did to my family in New York, you don't deserve or get to call me by my name."

Heromine came from behind, holding her purse in both her hands. She looked over at Tom. "Oh! Detective Keller!"

Tom got up from his chair and threw his now empty cup of coffee in the trash. He walked to the water cooler this time and filled the small red Solo cup with ice cold water. Michael moved over and crossed his arms in front of the two Lodges. "What in the devil do you both want? Here to threaten my job again? Or threaten Tom's?"

"We just need help, our daughter left!" Hiram cried.

"With corrupted parents like you both, then yeah I see why she might have run off!" Michael yelled. "Look, me and Detective Keller have very important things to get to. If you want to find your daughter, we have deputies to do that. We're looking for a serial killer that almost killed this man's son."

"But we don't know if The Black Hood has our daughter!" Heromine cried.

Tom rolled his eyes and set down his cup of water. "Have you asked your dearest daughter's friends? Maybe she's with one of them? Betty or Jughead?"

"What about your son?" Hiram asked.

"My son is in hiding from the damned Black Hood, so I best watch your mouth about him around me." Tom threatened. "Say one more thing and I won't be responsible for my actions afterwards."

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Michael said. "You want to find your daughter, go ask her friends. I'll send a deputy with you."

"We don't need a deputy if you're not willing to help Minetta!" Hiram yelled, slamming his fists on the table of Tom's desk before walking out. Heromine looked over at the two and she gave them a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, we will take the deputy if you're offering." she said.

Tom leaned forward and she whispered to him. "I think that Veronica's with Jughead. Saw him and her after dropping off my son."

"Thank you so much Tom." she said, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Careful, he has a girlfriend." Michael added as she ran out. He pulled his walkie, ordering any available deputy to go with the Lodge's if they want. He put it down and looked over. "Do you want to investigate Hal, or should I?"

"Please, you're still new to this sheriff shit. Let me show you the ropes."

"Whatever you say detective."

* * *

The afternoon was beginning and Moose and Kevin were pulled out of their bliss from laying in bed together. Moose had told Kevin to go wait for him so that they could watch a movie together or something, so Kevin did as he was told after giving Moose one more sweet kiss. Kevin walked over to the living room and he saw Joaquin sitting down reading a book. Kevin bit his lip and inhaled. He made himself multiple promises while in his coma. And he was not going to break any of them. "Joaquin." he called.

Joaquin stood up as soon as he heard Kevin's voice. "Kevin. Do you... do you need to me to leave? I can just go in the-"

Kevin held his hand up, making Joaquin shut his mouth. "I made myself a promise while I was in limbo. And one of those promises was that if I ever saw you again, that I'd let you know that I forgive you. For... everything. For Jason Blossom, for using my dad, for leaving me, for breaking my heart."

"I have no right to your forgiveness. You don't have to apologize to me. I don't deserve it after everything that I've done to you."

"I don't care if you don't accept my forgiveness. But I just wanted to let you know. And you know that I'm dating Moose right now and that I love him but... you and I, can we stay friends?"

Joaquin smiled. "Of course preppy. I'd... I'd love that." The two hugged, Joaquin rubbing his hair. "Look I um... I'm still in love with you. I'll always be in love with you, you were amazing. And I'm so happy and glad that you have someone to love you back."

Kevin smiled and nodded when they let go. Moose came out from the bedroom, hair damp from a quick shower. He walked over to his boyfriend and intertwined their hands. "Are you okay dear?" he asked.

"Everything is fine Moose. I was just talking to him. We're cool now."

"Yeah." Joaquin said with a nod. "Yeah we are."

There was a loud knock at the door. Joaquin smiled. And walked over to the door. He opened it and he screamed, falling backward onto the ground of the trailer. Moose moved forward first, covering Kevin protectively. Joaquin had a large bloody cut on his stomach and he was moving to cover it up. Moose pulled Kevin away as soon as the figure of a masked man came inside the trailer. The Black Hood. Moose pulled him into the bedroom and slammed the door closed. He pushed Joaquin's bed against the door and pushed Kevin back a bit more. "What about Joaquin?!" Kevin cried in a hoarse whisper.

Moose looked over and saw Kevin was breathing hard. He didn't want him to panic. "Hey, hey, hey! Breathe, breathe baby. Everything is going to be fine. Okay, I'm not going to let him hurt us."

The door was slammed hard and it made the two of them jump. Moose looked over and pulled the window opened. He pulled Kevin into his arms, whispering a sorry before throwing him out of the trailer. Moose jumped out beside him and grabbed him. "I'm fine." Kevin said, walking over to the front door to see Joaquin. He knelt down pulled him into his arms. "He's still breathing, we need to get him to a hospital."

Moose took Joaquin into his arms and out of Kevin's and the two ran over to Moose's car, which he had brought with him after telling Kevin that he was in love with him. He pulled Joaquin into the backseat and pressed his varsity jacket against the cut. It wasn't deep, but he would still bleed out pretty terribly. Moose ran into the driver's seat and Kevin sat next to him. "We need to hurry!" Kevin cried as The Black Hood came out from the trailer. Moose immediately started the car and drove as fast as he could away. There were shots fired at the car, hitting the metal of the car. Moose shoved Kevin's head down as he tried to drive away.

"Me..." Kevin said. "He's coming for me."

"Stay down Kev!" Joaquin yelled from the back.

Kevin looked over and saw The Black Hood clutching his gun in his hand. Kevin looked over at Moose and he grabbed his hand. "Call my dad, tell him what happened. Moose... I-I love you."

"What are you-" Moose asked.

"No, Kev!" Joaquin yelled, knowing where this was going and what Kevin was going to do.

Kevin pushed himself out of the car and he landed hard on the ground. The Black Hood ran over to him as soon as he was out of the car. Moose was going to move out and drive off and the serial killer held his gun up to the football player. Kevin held up his hand in between him and Moose. There was a new cut on Kevin's wrist and arm, which made Moose want to scoop Kevin up protectively in his arms and take him somewhere safe. "No! You want me right! Because I know who you are! They don't know anything! Just let them go, please..." he cried.

The Black Hood kept his gun pointed at Moose and Joaquin. "Drive away, now."

Moose looked over at Kevin, who was still kneeling on the ground. "I love you Kevin."

The Black Hood clicked the safety off the gun, making Kevin stand in front of it's line of fire. "No! You want me... okay? You want me and only me! Let them go!"

"Preppy..." Joaquin groaned from the back, pain obvious in his voice. Kevin kept his arm extended as he looked over at the man that attacked him and took away months from his life. The Black Hood kept his gun in front of Kevin. Kevin mouthed _Hal_ and he was grabbed. The gun was now pointed against his head. Kevin yelped in pain as he arm was retched behind his back. Moose moved forward but The Black Hood pressed the trigger harder.

"I'm not scared of you." Moose said.

"But you're scared for him. Now drive away. Now!" he threatened.

"Moose... go." Kevin said. "Get Joaquin to a hospital. Go."

Moose growled and shut the passenger door that was left opened. He started the car up again, dialing the sheriff's office with his phone below his legs. "I'll find you Kevin." Moose said, before driving off slowly. As soon as Moose was out of sight, the gun has brought down onto his skull and he fell down onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

 _ **This story is becoming one of the longest I've posted, I just past my limit of 20 chapters and I'm so glad that ya'll are enjoying this. Follow, favorite and review. See you soon.**_


	21. Twenty-One

_**Quick warning for homophobic terms and slurs.**_

* * *

Jughead and Veronica were sitting inside of Jughead's trailer, talking about who they thought The Black Hood could be. "I've been thinking that it was someone in the Serpents." Veronica said, sitting on his couch with her heels off and legs folded. She held a notebook that Jughead put his thoughts on the serial killer in and was looking through the writing. "No offense Jughead, but you know my dad. He probably would hire someone from the Serpents to do his dirty work."

"I totally agree with you." Jughead said as he continued to write something on a notepad and slap it on his own murder board. "And I think that I know who it could be. Tall Boy, you remember him from when you tried to get some Jingle-Jangle with Betty to find out where it was from?"

"I do." Veronica said, walking over to the board. "And Betty told me that he was the one that took of General Picken's head for my dad. If he's that easily manipulated by money that I know that he could have been the one that my dad hired. Do you think that he was the one that shot at the mayor's office?"

"I could have been him. But my dad drove him out of-"

Jughead was cut off by the sounds of his door opening. Hiram Lodge ran inside, fuming with rage. "Veronica! There are you are, I was so worried!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Veronica yelled.

"Looking for you mija!" Hermonie said as he walked inside, looking over at Jughead and nodding as an apology. "You just left. We were so worried."

"Did this Serpent take you?" Hiram yelled.

"Okay, calm down Mr. Lodge. Veronica came to me after she left your apartment." Jughead said. "And she and I have some questions for you. Starting with The Black Hood."

"My God Veronica, you can ask me all the questions you want when I take you home." Hiram said.

"No Hiram. Let's hear her out. After everything that you've done, I think that she has the right to that." Hermonie said with a calm voice, looking over at her daughter. "What do you have to ask?"

"Did you hire Tall Boy to attack mom at the debate?"

"Veronica-"

"No!" she yelled back. "Enough with the lies and the cheating and the money and everything! Tell me once and for all did you hire Tall Boy, because if you lie to me one more damn time I will make sure that I stay as far away from you as humanly possible!"

"Just answer the question Mr. Lodge and Veronica-" Jughead moved forward handing her a water bottle. "Calm down. Take a breather."

Veronica took the bottle from him and sipped some of the room temperature water. Hiram swallowed some bile and he looked over at his daughter. "Yes... I-I did."

"Hiram!" Hermonie cried. "Are you out of your mind?! You hired a gang banger to shot at me and Fred, no offense to you or your father Jughead."

"None taken, but she's right. Why would you do that Mr. Lodge? Why on earth would you hire someone to shoot at your wife, your daughter and almost the entire town. Twenty people went to the hospital that night." Jughead said. "Are you that invested in taking over this town?"

"There's money to be made here." Hiram said simply, rolling his eyes at Jughead and looking over at Veronica.

"Bullshit! To hell with the money!" Hermonie screamed. "You almost had be me killed!"

"I told him not to aim for you, or Veronica." he said back.

"But let me take a wild guess and say that you told him it was okay to take shots at Fred and Archie. My boyfriend and Jughead's best friend!" Veronica retorted.

"You are just as crazy as everyone makes you to be. Just. As. Crazy." Jughead said, curling his lip to an angry frown as he crossed his arms. Before anyone could say anything, the sound of gunshots interrupted their interrogation and everyone went to the floor except Veronica. Veronica walked over to the window and looked out. "Oh my God... it's The Black Hood!" she cried.

Jughead stood up along with Hermonie and they ran to the door. Hiram stayed where he was. "You stay here!" Veronica yelled. "After everything you've done, you need to stay here."

The three of them ran out to see The Black Hood standing in the dusty, dirty center of the trailer. Jughead looked over and saw something swung over the serial killer's arm. It was a thick, burlap sack. "Oh my God... he's going to do something awful." Veronica whispered.

"Why is he even here?" Hermonie asked. "We need to follow him. See what he does."

"But what if he has a weapon on him? What if he's trying to hurt one of us? What if he has a gun?" Veronica whispered, slowly moving back towards Jughead's trailer. "And what could be inside of that bag? Do you think that it's a body? Or maybe weapons?"

"I don't know, but we need to call that new sheriff." Jughead said. "Maybe he knows something that we don't. About The Black Hood."

Heromine nodded and she stood up. "We have the car. Come on."

Just as they started walking over, they saw a figure in bright red coming toward them. "Wait... oh my God." Jughead said, running toward it with Veronica. "Cheryl! Cheryl what are you doing here?"

Cheryl turned over to the three of them and ran up. "Jughead... what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"You're in the middle of the trailer park." Veronica said, waving her arms around so that Cheryl got the message.

"I was chasing The Black Hood... is he here? Have you seen him"

"No. He's not here anymore" Jughead said. "We just saw him leave, why are you looking for him?"

"Because Betty and I believe that The Black Hood is her father. And we need to find him."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Heromine said. "Hal Cooper. He... he should be at his house."

"Which means that Betty is the one in danger." Jughead said. "Okay, he need to-"

Jughead and everyone else was cut off as the sound of a police siren blared in the background. A police car and a beat down car drove up to the trailer park. Jughead and Cheryl walked over, knowing that it would be the new sheriff, Minetta, and Kevin's father. Tom and Michael came out of the patrol car, and Moose came out of the other one. "Detective Keller..." Cheryl cried. "I was the one that called in that-"

"Yes... yes, I know." Tom said, sounding angry.

"We got a call from Moose." Michael said, grabbing his gun and clicking the safety off just in case anyone was around that might remotely be close to The Black Hood. "Moose said The Black Hood came after him and shot Joaquin."

"He didn't shoot Joaquin, he cut him!" Moose said, obviously sound angry and exasperated. "And he took Kevin! He took him!"

"Moose, if I can remain calm then please remain calm as well." Tom said, anger in his voice. "Trust me, I'm torn."

"So The Black Hood has Kevin?" Hermonie said. "But where's Joaquin."

"I drove him to the hospital. Gave him to the nurses, but I had to come back. For Kevin... he's gone. That monster has him." Moose growled, curling his fists and making his knuckles turn completely white.

"And now he's going after Betty." Jughead said. "We need to get to her house and now."

* * *

Betty ran down the steps of her clothes, now dressed in her usual pale pink and light blue, carrying her purse with the gun that she had taken from Ms. Grundy's car. She walked over towards the door to open it and head out, but Alice came from the back. "Betty! Where on earth are you going at this time of day?" she called, grabbing her daughter's arm. She pulled her daughter's purse off her shoulder and threw it down onto the couch.

"No, no, Mom. I'm um... I'm going to... I'm meeting dad." Betty said.

"Oh no need sweetheart, your father is coming back with some lunch." Alice said. "He said he was bringing something special, now come and help me set the table."

Alec pulled her daughter over and handed her a three large plates and glasses that matched colors. Betty sighed and quickly set down the plates and glasses they way her mom liked it. "No Mom, I need to go find-"

The front door opened and Betty turned over, heart beating fast and anxiety starting to make her shake. Alice smiled at her daughter and shrugged her shoulders. "See, there's no need to look for your father. He's right here." she called, before turning. "We're in the dining room Hal!"

"Great." he responded, walking in with a large burlap sack. Alice and Betty looked at the sack and Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Hal, what the hell is that?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." he responded, setting it down in one of the chairs. It looked like it was flexibile enough to be set down onto a sitting position. Hal patted the sack pretty hard and turned over at his wife and daughter. "Betty... would you mind locking the doors and closing the curtains."

"No, wait just a moment. Hal what the-"

"Shut the hell up Alice." Hal growled, before turning back to his daughter. "Go ahead Betty. And cover the door with the couch. Can let the neighbors get wind of this."

Betty, still shaking, nodded and walked out to the living room. Hal was still watching her from the dining room and Betty kept him in her peripheral vision. She locked all the locks on the front door and covered the windows with the curtains. Betty pushed with all her might and covered the door with the couch. She looked over and saw Hal turning away from her for just a moment. She quickly opened her purse and shoved the gun underneath her undershirt. She walked back over quickly and sat down in the chair next to her mother. In the chair across was the large sack, making Betty nervous. Hal left the sack over and he walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the tablet that he and Alice shared for working at The Riverdale Register. Alice's eyes kept lingering over to the sack, which she could have sworn moved.

"If you're so curious about what's in the sack, then why don't you open it Alice?" he said, looking through the tablet.

Alice swallowed some bile and she stood up from the chair. She gave a comforting pat on her daughter's shoulder before going over to the sack. She went to the top of the sack and untied the dirty white rope that was keeping the top covered up. She pulled it down and took a step back. "Oh my word." she whispered and Betty stood up.

Inside the sack was Kevin. His wrists were tied with identical dirty white rope in front of him and his mouth was stuffed with a white rag. Kevin's nose was bleeding and dripping into rag. Betty moved closer. "Kev-" she whispered.

"Don't you touch him Betty... not yet." Hal called loudly, scaring everyone. Kevin shook from the sound of Hal's voice and moved to cover his face with his restrained hands. Hal placed the tablet down in front of his wife and daughter. He walked over to Kevin and then grabbed his raised wrists and slammed them down on his lap that was covered in the sack. He pulled the rag out of his mouth and placed one of Alice's kitchen knives against Kevin's neck. "Now... watch that video."

Alice nodded, before reaching a hand out to Kevin. "Kevin... it's going to be okay." she whispered.

"Just do what I say and maybe he will be." Hal threatened. Betty and Alice clicked the play button and watched. They saw as a young boy sat in a chair. There was a woman in the back and she started speaking.

 _"Now remember baby... I'm making this movie so that we never forget what you daddy sacrificed for us."_ she said. _"You do love your daddy, don't you Harold?"_

The little boy in the chair nodded as he spoke. _"Yes... mom."_

Betty looked over and saw Kevin squirming in pain. He wanted to get away desperately. The woman spoke again. _"And you want your daddy to keep living with us?"_

 _"Yes mom."_

"I don't understand." Alice said in gasps. "What are we watching? Is that... is that you Hal?"

Hal nodded, his pressure on Kevin's wrists getting tighter and tighter. The two Cooper women looked over at the video again. _"Your daddy did something very noble Harold."_ the woman, who Alice guessed was her mother in law said. _"He took care of that Conway family. They were sinners. And what happens to sinners?"_

 _"Sinners have to die."_

"Oh my God..." Betty whispered. Hal tightened his grip on Kevin's neck.

"Hal, don't hurt him." Alice warned, raising her hand in Kevin's direction.

"Then keep your goddamn mouth shut and watch! For once in your life!" he screamed, clutching Kevin tighter to the point of a scream of pain. A drop of blood dripped from his nose onto the sack that covered his legs and feet.

"I'm fine." Kevin whispered. "Just... just do as he says."

Alice and Betty immediately silenced themselves and looked onto the same tablet in between them. Alice heard her mother in law speak again.

 _"That's right, now that little Conway boy that survived, they're going to ask him who killed his family. The police, the mayor, the principal, everyone in going to ask him. No matter if you think they won't. He needs to point out somebody. Anybody. But not daddy. Not your daddy. Because we don't want daddy to be taken away from us now, do we Harold?"_

 _"No."_ little Hal said while shaking his head. The Hal standing before him shook his head just like his younger self. _"I love my daddy."_

 _"Then you have to help him. When they ask the Conway boy who killed his sinner family... make sure he doesn't say daddy. Can you do that Harold? Can you be better than daddy and convince him?"_

 _"I... I think so."_

 _"You're such a good boy Hal. Such a good one. Your daddy let him escape... but you? You will do better. You must do better."_

The video playing on the tablet ended and Betty and Alice stood there in silence. The only sound being Kevin's pained whimpers. "Take out your tape recorder Alice." Hal ordered, slowly grabbing the rag and putting back inside Kevin's mouth. Alec, being very wary for Kevin and Betty, stood up and grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter. She came back with it pressed the record button, before sitting down.

"I want to tell you my story. Well... our story really." Hal said, turning to knife around Kevin's neck, making him stay quiet and eye the weapon that could kill him. "First, to clear something up, your great grandpappy Cooper wasn't murdered by his brother like some dog. He... He was the killer. He killed great grandpappy Blossom and took on the Cooper name to create a brand new identity for himself. For us."

"What does that have to do with... with the Conways?" Betty asked, tears in her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

"The Conways knew our secret. And Mr. Conway blackmailed my father, your grandpappy."

"You grandpa killed them..."

"They were sinners Betty. Just like this little fag right here." Hal said, pulling Kevin's head up by his hair, making him wince in pain and groan into the rag.

"Even the children Hal?" Alice piped up. "Those innocent children were sinners too?!"

"Well there was one survivor. The Conway's boy, Joseph."

"Mr. Svenson." Betty added, remembering that day when Sheriff Keller shot Mr. Svenson right in the head for attacking his son. He attacked and killed the wrong man. The man that attacked his son was standing right in front of the Cooper's with a knife to Kevin's neck. "Who you convinced to accuse an innocent man."

"Joseph was easy to manipulate. As a boy and as a man."

"What are you telling us?" Alice asked, eyes not leaving Kevin.

"Comfort the boy." Hal said as an order as he let go of Kevin. Alice stood up and ran to him, holding him up so that he was resting on her shoulder. She held her sleeve up to her bloody nose and yanked out the rag that was placed in his mouth again.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she whispered, earning a weak nod from Kevin.

"Hurts..." he whispered.

"I know, I know." The two watched as Hal slowly walked over to Betty and knelt down in front of her.

"Who am I Betty? Say it." he asked in a low voice

"Betty..." Kevin whispered before silencing himself from Hal's glare.

"SAY WHO I AM!" Hal yelled, making everyone jump and Kevin start to silently sob from fear and his PTSD of getting attacked.

"Y-You're The Black Hood." Betty said, tears falling from her eyes and wetting her foundation.

Hal nodded, a glimpse of pride in his eyes as he slowly nodded at his daughter. "That's right. Now say what I did."

"You... you shot Mr. Andrews. You killed Ms. Grundy. The Sugarman. Midge. Dr. Masters. Attacked Kevin... put him in a coma... Dad, why did you become The Black Hood?"

"This is a town of sinners Betty." Hal said while standing. He walked over the middle of the table, over looking his family and prisoner. Kevin violently shaking. "And what happens to sinners you queer?"

"Sinners... sinners have to die." Kevin said, refusing to meet Hal's eyes or even look up at him.

"Your jubilee speech Bets? It reminded me of a promise I made my mother in that video you just watched. That Riverdale must do better. That _we_ must do better. So I lifted my father's sword and finished the work that he started. The purging of sin."

"No." Alice said, standing fully and reluctantly removing her hand from Kevin's bleeding nose. "None of this makes any sense."

"Dad, why did you want all of this recorded?" Betty asked, pointing at the recorder resting on the table.

"I want everyone to understand... when they find us. All of us." Hal looked over everyone. "Now everyone take a seat and lay your heads on the table."

"Dad... please." Betty cried.

"Do it now, and with your hands behind your backs."

Alice moved away from Kevin and took a seat next to Betty. Kevin was the first to go down, he automatically laid his head on the table, resting his cheek on the tablecloth and muttering a silent prayer. Alice kissed Betty's forehead and slowly did the same, placing clasping her hands together behind her and resting them there. Betty removed her hand from her stomach, where the gun was resting and laid her head down as well. She put her hands behind her in a crossed wrist motion. Betty bit her lip hard, she could feel the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. She and her mother were facing each other, while Kevin was on the other side and she was unable to see him as Hal walked over. Hal pressed his hand roughly on the back of Kevin's neck and raised the knife that he had been holding. Kevin closed his eyes and relaxed. Like he was prepared.

"Do you both have any last words for me or Kevin before I get rid of him?" Hal asked, looking up.

Alice gave Betty a small nod and mouthed: _Grab Kevin,_ before looking up. "Well Hal... I can't say I'm surprised." she stood up. "I always knew you were a momma's boy."

"What did you just say?" Hal whispered, sitting up and looking at his wife dead in the eye His voice getting angrier and angrier. Hal unconsciously stood straighter and the knife tip that was on Kevin's neck was removed.

"Mrs. Cooper... no." Kevin whispered, out of breath completely once the knife was pulled away.

"You heard me! I... I knew it. I knew that you couldn't do anything for yourself." Alice said, slowly and tautly. She slowly approached her husband. Betty slowly stood as well, moving slowly to Kevin.

"Mrs. Cooper, whatever you're doing... don't do it..." Kevin whispered, remaining as still as he could.

"All I'm doing Kevin is pointing out that Hal can't do anything right? Not even be a serial killer. I mean come on. Kevin was in a coma. You were just one step away from it but you couldn't kill him could ya?!" Alice yelled, raising her arms in the air.

Betty stood right next to Kevin now. She held the gun now in her hand and kept it hidden from her father. Kevin's eyes widened once Betty was next to him and he licked his lips to remain quiet. Betty put her finger to her lips and moved to the thick rope around Kevin's wrists.

"Cleansing the town of sin? Really Hal? You're the damn sinner? What are you gonna do Hal? Are you gonna kill the entire town? Whoever's jaywalked? Whoever's cheated on a test? What did Fred Andrews do to deserve being shot by you?"

"He was an adulter!" Hal said, almost in a roaring tone of voice.

"Oh, then why don't you kill yourself?" Alice retorted, walking to the side so that Hal's back was to Betty and Kevin. "You had a fling with Penelope Blossom, whom if I recall never got an official divorce with Clifford Blossom. Which means you slept with another man's wife."

Betty yanked the final knot free and started to pull the sack off of Kevin. She cut into the sack with her ring and tore it off of his legs. His ankles weren't tied. As Betty moved to help him stand, Kevin grabbed her shoulders. "He broke one of my legs..." he whispered. "I can't walk."

"Why don't you kill me for that matter?" Alice piped up with a sly grin on her face. "I stepped out on you with FP. Who in every way that you are not... is a real man."

There was a loud bang on the door. It was so aggressive that it moved the couch a tiny bit. Probably someone complaining about noise. But it was someone none the wiser and Hal's face changed. He was done playing games. He raised the knife, reading to stab Alice with it. Betty stood up and opened fire with her gun. She shot her father in the shoulder, watching as the bullet went through the window in the kitchen. Hal yelled and fell down to the ground, clutching his wound. Alice ran away from him and grabbed a rolling pin, knocking him hard over the head with it until he was unconscious. Not a sound as made as Alice checked his pulse. He was still alive. He was bleeding out, but he was still alive. Betty and Alice immediately went over to Kevin. "Dad broke his leg." Betty said. "He can't walk."

There was another bang and the couch moved more. Alice looked over. "Betty, it could be someone with your dad. We need to leave."

There was another bang, this one made Kevin and Betty scream from fear. The couch fell over and the door fell off the hinges. Lucky for them, it wasn't another Black Hood. It was Sheriff Minetta, Detective Keller and a few other police officers. They ran in, guns raised. Tom lowered his once seeing his son. "Kevin." he cried, running over and pulling him close. Kevin leaned into the hug. Sheriff Minetta walked over and placed handcuffs on Hal.

"Who shot him?" he asked.

"I did." Betty said, still out of breath.

"Hand me the gun Ms. Cooper." Michael said, reaching over. Betty placed the pistol in his hand and watched as the police officers made due with pressing a bandage on the gun wound and arresting him. Tom just stayed next to his son, ruffling his hair and feeling him in his arms. Micheal looked over and smile. "Tom, we need to get him to the ambulance outside, see if he's hurt. Along with the ladies."

"Yes... of course." Tom said, moving over. "Are you hurt?"

"Hal broke his leg. I think that's how he got in the sack." Alice said.

Tom put his arms under his son's knees and carried him up. Kevin leaned against his father's chest and allowed himself to be carried out. Betty moved over and took his hand. "You're safe now Kev." she whispered.

"No... we're safe now." Kevin said back with a smile.


	22. Twenty-Two

The Cooper household was now being surrounded by police offers while Veronica, Jughead, Heromine and Moose stood outside in complete shock and impatience. Moose was tapping his foot impatiently, crossing around in a circle of the sidewalk. The Andrew's household lights turned on and out came Archie and Fred. As they walked down the street, a motorcycle drove down. From the obvious dent on the wheel, it belonged to none other than the Serpent King himself and Jughead Jones' father, FP. FP got off his motorcycle and walked along with Fred and his son. "Moose, Jughead, Veronica, what are you doing here?" Archie asked, moving and hugging his girlfriend.

"What's happening?" FP addressed. 'Why are there so police cars here?"

"Archie... The Black Hood is Betty's dad." Veronica said.

"Wait. Moose, did you tell them?"

Veronica and Jughead raised their eyebrows and looked over at Moose. "No." he said. "I didn't tell them. They found out from the new sheriff. I was keeping it a secret on Kevin's behalf."

"Wait, you two knew?" Jughead asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You knew about the man that shot me and killed all those people?" Fred asked. "Archie what the hell? Why didn't you... why didn't both of you say anything?!"

"Because he was targeting Kevin!" Moose yelled. "If we told you or anyone else, you all would have been in danger."

"But now Betty is in danger." Veronica said, looking out to see the police officers starting to shove a battering ram into the door. Tom was screaming, his face getting red with anger and frustration. Moose curled his fists and he pushed over to get to the front door of the Cooper house. Fred and FP moved over and grabbed him, pulling him back.

"Let me go! Both of you, get off!" he yelled. "Kevin could be in danger!"

"And so could Betty or Alice, you need to calm down." Jughead said. "Please... please calm down."

"He could be dead... he could be-"

All of them were cut off by the loud sound of a gunshot. Everyone knew that sound. Detective Keller, who was ordering around along with Sheriff Minetta, froze. He pushed three officers out of his way and pushed the battering ram as hard as he could onto the door. Moose was pulling his way out of Fred's grip as tears started to form. Jughead moved over and looked at Moose, his fear identical because his girlfriend was inside and she might have been the one shot. Moose and Jughead went into a hug, each of them shaking. Heromine was talking as calmly as she could into her phone, crying for an ambulance. Tom slammed the battering ram once more onto the door and it feel off the hinges. Moose and Jughead looked over and saw Tom, Michael and the other police officers ran inside as the ambulance pulled up.

"I swear if Hal hurt Betty..." Jughead growled.

"Please... if he hurt anyone. He's dead." FP said back. After a few moments, which felt like hours, Sheriff Minetta came outside first. He was followed by a few police officers and Hal, who was handcuffed and slowly coming back to consciousness. Everyone gave the murderous man a death glare as he was shove harshly inside of a police car. Michael waved his hand over for a paramedic to come. Then out came Betty and Alice, both looking pale and afraid. FP and Jughead moved over. "Betty!" Jughead cried, allowing her to fall into his arms.

"Alice." FP said, moving and kissing her forehead. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

"No... no." Alice said back. "I'm fine."

Veronica, Moose, Fred and Archie ran over to Betty and comforted her. They hugged her and smiled and told her that Hal couldn't hurt her anymore. A few more police officers piled out and then came out Detective Keller, holding Kevin in his arms. "Kevin!" Moose cried, walking over to the porch. Tom moved over and allowed Moose to take Kevin's hand. "Kev... oh my God."

"Are you okay?" Veronica cried, running over to him. "Did Hal hurt you?"

"His leg is broken..." Tom said as he was approached by a paramedic. She bgeun to asses the damage of Kevin's leg while he held onto his father for dear life. "After everything that happened to you why would you give yourself up to The Black Hood?"

"I couldn't... I couldn't let him hurt you. Hurt Moose. He already killed Midge, cut Joaquin. If he got to you or anyone else, I don't want any of you to get hurt." Kevin whispered.

"Thank you so much for caring about me." Moose whispered. "For caring about all of us."

The paramedic stood up and smiled at Kevin. "So your ankle and kneecap was broken. I wrapped them up to the best I could. You won't need to go to a hospital."

"Thank God." Jughead said, smiling and rubbing Kevin's shoulder. "You really are a lucky guy. I'm gonna start calling you lottery ticket."

Kevin smiled and nodded. The paramedic kept speaking. "So Mr. Keller, you'll just need to stop by the pharmacy, get your son some painkillers and we'll provide crutches or a wheelchair."

"Thank you miss." Tom said, kissing his son's hair. The paramedic walked away and Sheriff Minetta approached them. Tom held his son a bit closer. "How is the bastard?"

"In all honesty Tom, I think that he doesn't deserve medical attention but by law he's receiving it. He should be okay. We'll send him straight to maximum security in a prison down in Seaside. Rest assured Mrs. Cooper, Kevin... he won't be able to hurt you from here on out." Michael took of his hat. "I know that it's tough, especially right now but, I am required to ask for your statements on the matter. That includes to Mr. Andrews."

"Of course." Archie said. "I'll be there."

"Me too." Betty said, looking over at Kevin.

"Mr. Keller, you do not have to come down to the station if you're not-"

"No." Kevin cut off. "No, I'll come. I just need some sleep, maybe a coffee."

Moose smiled and leaned forward. "I can fix that for you dear." he said.

"Tom, I know that you have a personal connection, but we need you." Michael said. "Mr. Cooper's screaming his head off about not being the only one."

Tom nodded with a frown. "Just let me take him home. If that's okay."

"Of course. I'll be at the station."

Tom sat back up, carrying Kevin up. "Betty, Alice, you are more than welcome to stay in my home if you don't feel safe."

"Thank you so much Tom, but we need to get over our fears." Alice said, rubbing her fingers over FP's knuckles.

"Besides..." FP said. "We'll be here to keep them safe."

"I can keep Kevin company." Moose volunteered. "Only if you want it though."

Kevin smiled, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "You forgot to call me dear that time."

"Good God, I love you." Moose whispered, leaning over and kissing him in a comforting and soft peck. Tom allowed Kevin to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and receive comforting kisses and reassurances. Once Kevin was satisfied with the love from his boyfriend, he moved up and allowed Tom to hold his waist in support. Tom helped him limp over to Moose's car, since Hal was in the patrol car, and he laid him down in the backseat. Moose smiled and motioned for Tom to take the driver's seat. Veronica, Archie, Betty and Jughead took that moment to go to Kevin and speak to him.

"We all are really glad that you came back." Betty whispered. "And we're sorry for what we said. No. I'm sorry for what I said. And for what my dad did to you."

"Betty... none of that is your fault. And as for what you said, we all make mistakes." Kevin said back.

"We're just glad that you came back to us." Veronica said, moving over and rubbing Kevin's messy mop of brunette hair. "Once that leg of yours is healed, I promise that we will make up for lost time. Oh. Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Kevin rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's okay Ronnie. I'll see you guys later?"

"Of course." Archie said. "Stay safe Kevin."

"There's no doubt about that one." Moose said as he sat in the passenger seat. "We're keeping Kevin safe from here on out."

"I'll see you all at the station." Tom said as he drove off slowly. Betty rested in Veronica's hug and smiled. Her best friend was now safe from harm.

* * *

Tom helped Kevin limp into his house. Kevin hadn't been here since the night he left and was attacked. Kevin looked around the house with a smile on his face. Tom noticed the smile and couldn't help but smile back. Tom pulled him slowly towards the couch and sat him down. Moose, who was always welcomed inside the home, rubbed Kevin's cheek comfortingly. "You haven't changed a thing." Kevin said, looking around the living room. "Except for that. That bookshelf is new."

"It was a Christmas gift from Sierra." Tom said, sitting next to his son. "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything? A blanket? A pillow?"

"I think that my blue bird requested a coffee." Moose said, walking over to the kitchen. "I'll be right back with that."

Kevin smiled, his cheekbones now visible, as Moose walked over and started to make coffee the traditional way. He looked back over at his father. "I want to know everything. What happened while I was in the coma? And... and did mom come see me? I haven't seen her and I was just-"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow your roll kiddo. I know that you probably have a million questions right now, but let me answer them one at a time okay?" Tom said. He said back onto the seat and looked over at his child. "First of all, your mother did come to see you. She came a few days ago. Those white daises that you love so much are from her."

"Did she stay? She must miss you like crazy."

"No Kev... she um, she didn't stay. Me and your mom actually... we actually filed a divorce." Kevin's face didn't change. He just looked over at his father and licked his lips. Tom was filled with a sense of worry. He just got his son back, he didn't want to lose him again. "Kevin, are you okay? Please don't be-"

"Dad, I'm not mad." Kevin said back. "I understand. And once in the coma I realized and I know now that time is too short to spend being mad. Was it because mom was always so far away and never called?"

"One of the reasons yes."

Moose returned from the kitchen, holding a red mug of coffee. He sat down next to Kevin and placed the cup gently in his hands. "Your dad says that you like cinnamon in your coffee, so I added some to the grounds."

"Thank you Moose." Kevin said.

"I'll leave you two to it. I'll just be in your office Mr. Keller."

Tom nodded and Moose got up and left. Kevin took a sip of the hot coffee and looked back at his dad. "So... will I still be able to see her?"

"Of course. You can see her whenever you want. Holidays, birthdays, weekends. Whenever you want to scrap a trip over." Tom said, making Kevin laugh. "What else do you want to know?"

"Betty said something about Mr. Svenson, our school's janitor. And so did Midge when she came. She said that he was The Black Hood. But Hal-"

"No Kev. Svenson was not at all The Black Hood. Hal forced him to pretend he was The Black Hood around Christmas. I killed him and went with it since no one knew what he looked like."

Kevin moved forward and rubbed his father's leg. "It's okay dad. You didn't know."

"Is there anything else that you want to know? Anything at all?" Tom asked, desperate to speak to the boy that was taken away from him for far too long. Kevin smiled and he leaned into his father's chest.

"Can you... can you just hold me?"

Tom smiled and kissed his son's hairline. "You never have to ask."

A few moments passed and Tom looked over, seeing that his son had drifted off to sleep. Moose reemerged from the office. "Is he okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, he just went to sleep." Tom whispered. "I have to head back to the station. Will you please keep him safe?"

"Always." Moose said, laying Kevin down onto the pillows, hauling the throw blanket over Kevin's body and taking the almost empty cup of coffee from the floor. "And take my car... well your car back. It's the least that I could do."

Tom knelt down and kissed Kevin's cheek before grabbing his jacket. He grabs his gun, puts it in his holster and leaves the house. Moose watches as Tom goes inside the truck that he had given Moose and drives off. He walks over to the living room and sees as Kevin is slowly breathing in and out. He made his way back to Tom's office and went inside of one of the drawers. He grabbed a pistol that Tom kept inside just in case of a home invasion. He makes sure that there is a few bullets inside of the barrel and walks back out. Moose sits down in a chair across from the couch Kevin is sleeping. He holds the gun in his hand and looks out to the front door.

He was not going to let Kevin be hurt or attacked again. "Moose..." called the most beautiful voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. Moose looked over and saw Kevin with his eyes opened.

"I thought you were sleeping." Moose said as Kevin stood up.

"I just drank a cup of coffee, I merely drifted off." Kevin took the gun from his hands and checks the barrel. He shrugs and sets it down on the mantle of the fireplace. "You don't need that."

"I just want to keep you safe. There could be more people. More people like Hal Cooper that wants to hurt to... strip you away from us." Moose said, moving over and laying Kevin down on his lap. Kevin leaned onto Moose's chest and started to rub the hair on the back of his neck. Moose pressed a comforting kiss on his shoulder. "I love you. We all... love you."

"I love you too."


	23. Twenty-Three

Tom opened the door to the station and brought his son into the room. Kevin was dressed up in his most comfortable clothing and he was clutching the ends of the elbow patches in his sweater. He was sitting inside of the wheelchair that was provided to him by the deputy mayor. The chair was comfortable enough for Kevin to sit and relax in but he hated being treated like he was a child and like he was in constant danger. Tom held his arm on his shoulder comfortably. "Tom." called Sheriff Minetta, walking away from one of his deputy and over to the two. "Hello Kevin. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling... okay." Kevin said, rubbing his elbow patch a bit softer.

"Do you want anything? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Tea? There is some morning pie in my office." Michael offered.

"No, no thank you." Kevin said with a smile. "I'm sorry for wasting your time Sheriff Minetta."

"There is no problem at all Kevin. Do not worry. Are you sure that you're not hungry? I have things for you if you're hungry."

"We had some breakfast at home." Tom said back. "Where is the perp?"

"Inside the cells. I need you and Martinez to help with the identification." Michael said. "And Kevin, your friends and boyfriend is in the waiting area. You can wait over by them if you want."

"Are you going to be okay son?" Tom asked. Kevin nodded. Tom pressed a kiss onto his son's cheek and left with his son to go with his sheriff. "Are you going to be okay wheeling around on your own?"

"Yeah... I'll be okay dad. Go do your job."

Tom smiled and pressed another kiss onto his temple. He walked down away with Sheriff Minetta. Kevin sighed, slowly preparing himself for what was to come once he went inside the room with his father, Sheriff Minetta and Hal Cooper. He pressed his palms onto the wheels of his wheelchair and rode over to the waiting away. Sure enough, there was Betty, Archie, Fred, Heromine, Veronica and Moose. Moose stood up first and he went over to Kevin. He had left him the night before when he had fallen asleep and he was excited to see him again. Moose held him by the elbows and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"Hey Kevin." Betty said, standing up and looking over to him. "Are you... are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." Kevin said, letting Moose go behind him and start to wheel him to the middle of the room. Kevin sat down and led Moose's forehead onto his shoulder. "Betty, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay I guess." Betty said. "My mom is pretty inconsolable. FP is with her now."

"How are you feeling Kevin?" Heromine asked, walking over and pulling something out of her purse. She handed it to Kevin. It was a tall plastic cup full of iced tea. "Veronica made it just for you."

"Betty told me that you liked lemon iced tea, so I made a recipe." Veronica whispered.

Kevin smiled and took the cup. "I'm doing quite alright, thank you for asking and thank you for the tea Mrs. Lodge."

"Please... it's just Ms. Lodge." Heromine corrected in a calm manner. "I will be... officially divorcing Hiram after all of this Black Hood business is over with. Right now we all just need to focus on everyone's well-being."

"Speaking of well-being, how is Joaquin?" Archie asked. "Moose was ballistic when The Black Hood got you and he told us that he cut him across the chest."

"I visited him this morning. The cut is closed up nicely and he's awake. They're going to let him out later today to come and see you." Moose said, rubbing Kevin's hand and kissing his knuckles. "He says that he's glad you're safe."

Kevin smiled, taking a sip of his tea. After a couple of moments, Tom came into room. "Alright, we're all ready for the identification procedure. Kevin, since you were the one hurt the most from Hal we want you to go first. But you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No dad. It's fine." Kevin said. "Hiding away will just show him how scared I am. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction."

Tom walked over to his child and caressed his cheek. He walked behind him him and grabbed the handlebars of his son's wheelchair. Kevin looked over at Moose, Archie and Betty, who looked the most scared for the boy. Except for Tom. He was terrified but he refused to show his son how afraid he was. "I'll be okay guys, I promise." Kevin said, handing Moose the cup of tea. Tom slowly wheeled his son out of the waiting room and down the hall towards the interrogation room. There was a deputy there waiting for him. She opened the door and offerened Kevin a smile. "It'll be okay in there." she said as Tom wheeled him inside. Inside the room was just a table, a tall glass of ice water condensing on the table and a chair. Tom wheeled his son inside and moved the chair away for him. He let his chair rest near the table and then he went over to the door again.

"I have to go now." Tom said, pointing over to the glass window to the other room. Kevin knew that the glass was two away so that Hal couldn't see him and but he could see Hal. "I'm just going to be on the other side."

"You're not going to let him hurt you right?" Kevin asked. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't Kev. After the stunt he pulled with you, Betty and Alice he's going to be heavily restrained so that he can't leave unless we move him. And we will not let him escape." Tom said with a calm and comforting smile. "Do you need anything? I can stay in here if you want me to."

"No. You don't have to. You have a job to do. Don't let me stop you from working."

"You're my son Kevin. If you want me to stay I'll stay."

Kevin looked out at the window to the second room and he grabbed his father's arm. "Please... please stay."

Tom nodded and gave his son a side hug. Sheriff Minetta opened the door and walked inside of the room. "Mr. Keller... Tom. Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." Kevin said.

Sheriff Minetta sighed and nodded. He pressed a button on the wall and spoke into the speaker. "Bring in him."

The next room, the door opened and two deputies walked inside of the room, with a man in between them. He was handcuffed tightly. He was pushed inside of the room and down into a seat. Kevin's breath hitched as soon as he realized it was Hal. Tom tightened his grip on his son's arm, rubbing his shoulder. Sheriff Minetta looked over at the two of them "Are you alright Mr. Keller?"

"I'll... I'll be okay." Kevin said, shaking his head and going looking down at his lap. He took in a deep breath and calmed down. He needed to do this.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked, grabbing the glass of water. He put it up to his lips and Kevin drank some of the water. "Drink son. Breathe."

Kevin took in another deep breath, not wanting to have a panic attack. He looked up up, swallowing the cool water and allowing it go down his throat. Sheriff Minetta looked over at Kevin. "Are you completely sure that you're ready for this?"

"No... no I need to do it. I need to do this." Kevin said. "I'll be fine."

Sheriff Minetta nodded and pressed the button on the wall again. "Put it on."

The two deputies in the room held Hal's head down as they pulled The Black Hood mask over his head. Kevin's eyes started to water and panic finally set into his body. "Kevin... breathe." Tom whispered. "Just breathe okay. Can you identify the man across the room? Can you do that for me?"

Kevin took in a deep breath and bit his lip trying not to faint from fear at the man in the room across from him. "That's... that's Hal Cooper. My best friend's father. The man that... that attacked me in the woods. The... he's The Black Hood."

"Tom get him out of here." Michael said quickly. Tom nodded and wheeled his son over to the door. He got him out of the room and back to the waiting room. Moose stood up as soon as Kevin was back inside the room. "Kevin..." Betty whispered, moving over and holding his hand. Tom was holding his arm tightly, sending reassuring waves through his body Moose stood up and kissed Moose's lips reassuringly.

"Kevin... we love you. We love you okay." Sheriff Keller whispered to his child reassuringly. "You know this. You know that we all love you. We all love you okay..."

"Breathe dear." Moose said now, rubbing his knuckles to try and get him to remove them from the armrests of his wheelchair. Sheriff Minetta came from the corner of the hall and he and Tom met eyes.

"Tom... I'm sorry for making him-"

"No Michael... it's okay. Calm down. This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's Hal's."

"I agree." Betty said, turning at the new sheriff and then at Kevin. "Are you okay Kev? Do you want me to take you home?"

"No." Kevin said to Betty, finally moving his hand taking his dad's hand in one and his boyfriend's hand in the other. "No, I'll be okay. I just need a couple of moments."

"Okay then... Archie, Fred... you two are up now." Michael said. Archie and Fred got up from their seats. Archie walked over to Kevin and ruffled his hair, making the young boy smile.

"Be strong Kev, okay?" he said to him.

Kevin nodded and watched as Archie and Fred walked away. Tom patted his son's shoulder and kissed his cheek, refusing to move anywhere that was even a step away from his child. Moose was gingerly kissing his knuckles to calm him down even in the slightest bit. Betty found herself standing up and looking away. "Betty..." Kevin called to her when he realized that she wasn't directly next to him in the seat. "Betty this was not your fault."

"He's my father and he attacked you. He kidnapped you. He did this to you and I am so sorry that I didn't-" Betty rambled.

"Betty enough." Kevin said calmly, wheeling over towards her. He took her two hands in his and rubbed her knuckles. "None of this is your fault. None of it at all... okay?"

Betty smiled and nodded. She knelt down and they hugged.

Almost a whole hour passed since everyone took their statements and identifications towards Hal. Kevin stayed inside of his wheelchair, watching one by one as his friends stood up and left. He stayed in a hug between his friends, his father and his boyfriend. Once the statements were taken and the identifications were made, Sheriff Minetta and Detective Keller came back. "First of all, I'd like to thank all of you so much for your identifications." Michael said. "I know how hard it must have been for every single one of you. Rest assured with the tape that Alice had with his confession, Mr. Andrews statement on his father's shooting and Kevin's coma, Hal Cooper will be going away for a long long time."

Kevin smiled and Moose pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Tom smiled at the two of them. "Hal will most definitely being going to jail, but despite his confession the state would like a testification from the one hurt the most during this ordeal so that they can choose an official prison sentence. And... and that means you son."

Kevin looked over at his father. He set down the cup which still had iced tea inside of it. "Testify?" he repeated. "You want me to testify against Hal?"

"It would be in front of an official judge, a few prison wardens and no lawyers on his behalf." Michael said. "He won't even have to be there if you don't want him to. But this is to make sure that he stays locked up for good."

"Kevin without the testification, he might be shoved into jail for a few years instead of a lifetime, which he deserves." Tom said to him. "So please... please Kevin."

Moose moved over and held his boyfriend's hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed the back of his palm. "Only if you want to Kevin." he said. "This is only if you want to do it dear."

Tom walked over to his son and knelt down in front of his child. He rubbed his thigh and gave him a smile. Kevin exhaled and he turned over to Veronica and Hermonie. "If you two would give me some tips on giving a testimony, I'll do it."

Tom and Moose smiled. "Of course will give you some pointers." Veronica said with a grin.

"I'm proud of you son. Really, really proud." Tom said, kissing his forehead. "Now come on, let me take you home."

* * *

 _ **This just became my longest story and I'm honestly so, so proud of it. I hope you all love it as much as I do.**_


	24. Twenty-Four

_**With season 3 coming out, some people have been telling me that they want Josie to die. And guess what, suck my ass. Josie rocks. She's better than Betty. Well that's just my opinion.**_

* * *

Kevin stood right in the middle of the Riverdale cemetery. He had gotten off of his wheelchair the night before and he decided that it was time to use his legs and try to do some things and make some amends. He approached the headstone, limping as best he could with his crutches. In his hands was a small, petite bouquet of peachy gerbera daises. Kevin looked down at the headstone. There was only one beautiful headstone in front of him that he wanted to see. One that he wanted to see and speak with. That he wanted to make amends with. Kevin inhaled looking at it. It was light grey stone, the top holding stone roses. The name made him want to sob his eyes out.

 _Here lies Midge Klump. T_ _aken from us too soon._

Kevin set down his crutch near the small inactive fountain by the headstone and he forced himself kneeling down. He placed the flowers down on the grass and pressed his fingers onto the cold stone. "Oh Midge." he whispered, touching the stone rose at the top. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I um... I brought you flowers. They're gerbera daisies. They mean cheerfulness and innocence and purity, everything that you are. Midge, I am so sorry."

Kevin leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto the headstone, before leaning back to his knees and looking down at the ground. Someone came from behind him and grabbed his shoulders gently. "There you are... I got so scared when I didn't see you in your room." Tom knelt down directly next to his son. Kevin was looking down at the ground still. "Are you okay?"

"I just thought that I had to come here and have a chat with her. The last one we had was... kind of short lived. And maybe talking to her will help with today." Kevin said.

Tom smiled and pulled his son into a side embrace. "You're a sweet kid. Always been one."

Kevin was still looking down at the ground. His hands running over the grass that would make him sneeze like made when it was spring time. Tom was worried about his son. Ever since getting home from his kidnapping by Hal, he seemed quiet. Closed off. Not that anyone could blame him. He was in a coma for a long time. Kevin was always stay in his room, often in the dark, and stare at the wall. He would stay curled up in some ungodly large soft blanket in the living room while sobbing into his father's arms. He would just sit in the dining room with a lukewarm cup of tea, looking out at the sun or the stars. Tom hated seeing him this way but this is what he was warned would happen. It would take his son time to come back to being the cheerful young boy that the entire town loved unconditionally.

Kevin was like glitter glue. He was sparkly and fun and extra in the best possible way and he managed to keep everyone together, love or hate. Tom often thought about that and he thought of himself as a spoiled little kid that ripped apart someone else's art project. The art project being his amazing son. "Kevin... I am so sorry." Tom said out of nowhere. "For what I said those months ago about you going into Fox Forest."

"Dad, don't apologize."

"No, don't you dare tell me that what I said is okay! What I said was terrible! I practically told you that what you did was disgusting, when in reality you were just lonely and needed comfort and love." Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "I promise you that I will be there for you. I will always be there for you."

Kevin looked over at him and he gave a weak smile. "I know dad. I know."

Tom smiled and stood up. He held his hands up and helped his son stand up. He took his crutch and gave it to him. "Come on." he said. "Let me take you home. You have a pretty big day today hm?"

"Yeah." Today was the day that he would be giving a testimony to the court about his attack and his coma. He was so nervous and scared. Kevin rubbed his sleeve and sighed. "I'm so nervous."

"It is all going to be okay. There's nothing wrong with be nervous son. Nothing at all. Okay? Now come on. We need to get you ready and get some food in you."

* * *

The drive to the courthouse was quiet and silent. Kevin stayed in the backseat of the car as his father drove. He hugged himself and stared out the window, watching as houses and trees ran past him. Tom knew that his son would be quiet and collected to himself. He understood that. The drive was only about an hour, which meant that Kevin would get time to re-read his testimony and his speech multiple, multiple times. Tom looked in through his window and saw Kevin reading the paper that had his testimony on it. He was muttering the words to himself and going through the paper. "Breathe Kev." he said from the front seat of the car. "Everything's going to be fine."

Kevin gave his father a weak smile. "Thanks dad."

Tom kept driving down the road towards the courthouse in Seaside. He pulled the car up to the parking lot and turned off the engine. He turned over to his son. Kevin is looking out into the distance, not paying attention. "Kevin, hey. Are you okay?"

"I don't... I don't know." Kevin said, coming out in rattled breaths. Tom gets out of the car and walks over his son's side of the car. He opens the door and kneels down in front of him. Kevin is taking in large breaths, his arms shaking.

"Kevin, calm down. You're having a panic attack."

"What if they let him go free?" Kevin said, shaking his head from side to side. "What if they don't send him to jail? What if they don't... what if-what if..."

"Kevin... you're going to be fine." Tom said, taking his son's hand and rubbing his knuckles. "The testimony that you wrote is amazing. It's great. They will convict him, I just know it. After everything that he's done to you he will convict him. He will go to jail for what he's done. Just breathe with me, okay?"

Kevin nodded and took in deep breaths with his father. He went in through his nose and out through his mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Kevin exhaled and licked his lips. Tom brought his hand up and ran his hands through his son's hair. Kevin pulled his head away with a smile. "You know that I put gel in my hair." he said.

Tom smiled and chuckled, laughing with his child. He helped his son out of the car and handed him his crutches. They walked, to the best of their ability, towards the courthouse. Standing there near the entrance was Moose, Betty, Josie and Archie. They wouldn't be giving testimonies, but they were there for Kevin. Moose walked over towards Kevin as soon as he was near the steps. He wrapped his boyfriend into a hug and rubbed the back of his hair. "I'm here." he whispered. "I'm here."

"Thank you for being here." Kevin whispered back. Tom walked over to the entrance as the front door opened. Sierra McCoy walked out of the door and she approached Tom. She walked over to him and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. Tom looked at her and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for being here. For doing this for Kevin." he said to her.

"Not a problem. Not a problem at all." she said, looking over at Kevin. She walked down the steps and looked over at him. "Kevin, I know that this is hard for you. So just breathe as best you can and don't think about all the bad things about what's going on, okay?"

Kevin nodded, resting his head onto Moose's chest and allowing Moose to rub his elbows. Sierra looked over at Tom again. "Where is the bastard?" he asked.

"They brought him in about an hour ago." she said. "Mary is inside of the courthouse already. She's there for Kevin and along with there there are three prison wards and the governor. They'll be listening to Kevin's testimony. Hal will be present there but he will not be able say anything to you or the lawyers. He'll be muzzled, handcuffed and, hopefully, he'll silent the entire time."

"Good." Archie said, crossing his arms against his chest and curling his nose in anger.

Moose pressed his chin on top of Kevin's head and rubbed his chin. "You're going to be okay, alright Kev?" he said, letting him go for a minute and taking of the dog tag necklace that was hanging from his neck. He put it onto Kevin's neck and rubbed it. "Here. This was a gift from Midge and it managed to keep my head high when times were at their worst."

Kevin held the tag in his hand and smiled. "Thank you Moose."

Moose pressed a kiss onto Kevin's forehead. Kevin looked back at his father and then he walked forward, going over into his father's arm. Tom started to walk up the steps towards the courthouse. Josie smiled and patted Kevin's shoulder and he opened the door for him. Kevin limped inside as best he could. They're weren't many people that he knew inside, just random lawyers and defendants standing there and waiting their turn. Tom held him closer and they walked over towards the entrance to their courthouse. Standing there was Mary Andrews, smoothing out her dress. "Tom, Kevin, I know how hard this is for you both." she said. "Are you all going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Mrs. Andrews." Kevin said, rubbing the dog tag.

Josie walked over to him and put her hand in his. Kevin looked over at him and smiled. "Come on." she said to him. "Let me get you in there."

Josie helped Kevin walk inside the room. It was small, not a lot of people inside. Just like Sierra said, there were a couple of prison wardens in there, dressed in sharp suits and ties. But Kevin didn't meet eyes with any of them. He met eyes with Hal. He was standing right there, his hands cuffed lightly behind him with thick steel handcuffs, his mouth covered with a brown leather muzzle. Kevin froze, seeing him there. Josie gripped his hand tighter and pulled him towards the witness stand. She helped him limp up to it and stand there. Kevin gave her a calm smile and pressed a kiss onto her cheek. Josie walked away and took a seat with Tom, Betty and Archie. Sierra and Mary made their way over towards the lawyer's table. They sat down and whispered to one another. After a few minutes, the judge beat his gavel onto the table.

"Okay, okay. Thank you all so much for coming." the judge said, his jersey accent easily recognizable by everyone inside the room. "We are here to listen to the testimony of Kevin Keller about his viscous attack by serial killer Hal Cooper, a.k.a The Black Hood. Mr. Keller, will you please place your hand upon the bible."

Kevin looked over at a guard approaching him and pressed his hand on top of the book. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" the guard asked.

"I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth." Kevin repeated with a nod.

"Do you solemnly confirm that the evidence that you'll give shall be the truth and nothing but the truth?" the guard asked again.

"I do solemnly confirm that the evidence that I give you shall be the truth and nothing but the truth." Kevin said with a nod. The guard walked away and put the bible down. Kevin took in a deep breath and straightened his papers that held his testimony. He went in through his nose and out through his mouth. He looked up and met eyes with Hal, who looked like he could kill with his looks. He was staring him down. Kevin took in another sharp breath to stop from panicking here and now. The judge noticed his shaking and he snapped his fingers at the guard. The guard picked up a glass of ice water and handed it to the boy. Kevin gave a nod and took a sip. Kevin heard a scoff from under Hal's muzzle, which angered Moose and Tom.

"I swear that I'm going to kill him." Moose whispered to his boyfriend's father.

"Please, I'll make him suffer like he made my son suffer." Tom whispered back.

Kevin took in another calm breath. He looked down at his testimony and licked his lips. He wanted to find the words but he couldn't. How could we when the man that caused him so much pain and hardship? The man that took many months away from his life? The man that almost killed him...

"Take your time Mr. Keller." the judge said. "It's okay."

Kevin looked over at his friends and family in the background. Everyone was smiling at him. Giving him sympathy and generosity. Kevin smiled back and he cleared his throat. "It's was... It's was almost nine months ago when this all started. The night before I was attacked, my family and friends found out that I had been cruising around the woods, looking for comfort."

One of the prison wardens raised their hands. The judge nodded at him. "Why were you seeking comfort Mr. Keller if you don't mind he asking?"

"Because I was very lonely." Kevin said, continuing. "My dad was previously the sheriff of my town and he was often out working. As for my friends, they found other things to do. And that night when they found out, they believed that what I was doing was bad. And it's just as bad as it sounds. I felt disgusted with myself. I hated myself. And so the next day, I basically avoided everyone. I didn't want anyone to see me. But my friends saw me. And they tired to tell me that they wanted to stay with me and that what I was doing was dangerous... because of The Black Hood. But I was too disgusted with myself that I heard them say that they hated me and that they wanted me to stay away from them. So... I ran away. I ran away from them as fast as I could and I found myself crying outside for I don't know how long.

"Eventually, someone came to me. I thought it was a teacher or someone else that I knew... but it was him. It was The Black Hood. And he started to beat me with a staff or a stick or something. And he just kept hitting me and hitting me with it. I could feel my bones breaking underneath."

The judge opened his mouth this time. "Do you have any proof your injuries? I'm sorry to ask, but we just want to know."

Sierra stood up. "Permission to request the bench."

"Yes Ms. McCoy, permission granted."

Sierra stood up and approached the judge's bench and handed the photos to the judge. He looked down at the photographs, wincing. The photos were of Kevin's bare chest from when he was under the coma. Dark colored bruises were all around his chest, torso and arms. And not only that but it also surrounded his neck, back and face. There were cuts all over his chest as well. Cuts all along, almost like Hal was playing the connect the dots on his body with invisible dots. The judge put the photos down and groaned. "Mr. Keller, I am so sorry that this happened to you."

"It's okay sir. You had nothing to do with my torture." Kevin said with a small nod.

"Please continue with your testimony."

Kevin nodded and looked down at his paper. "I... I only knew that it was Hal Cooper when he spoke to me. I'll never forget what he said to me because it surrounds my nightmares. He said to me: 'The ultimate sin. No two men shall lie in bed together. Sexually. You are nothing but sin. And sinners...' " Kevin froze, shaking his head and swallowing some rising bile. Betty bit her lip because she knew what Kevin was about to say. " And he said: 'Sinners have to die.' I recognized his voice. Because he's my best friend's dad and he and my dad used to be friends when I grew up. So I called him by his name. And he froze. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me."

Kevin looked up at Hal, making eye contact. Getting over his fear of looking at his attacker right in the face. Sierra turned over and looked at Tom. They gave each other a nod. "It's okay." she whispered to him.

Kevin looked at Hal and then he bit his lip to stop from crying. "You... you grabbed me." he said. "You grabbed me, covered my mouth to stop me from crying out for help and took me into the woods. And there you continued to beat me. Throwing me against a tree, slicing my body with a rusty old knife, punching me and cutting me until my body was swollen. And to make matters worse, I believed that I deserved it. That I deserved the pain. I thought that after everything that happened from when I went in the woods that I deserved the pain. And then I went unconscious. I'm not sure how long I was out for or what Hal did to me while I was unconscious. I woke up though and it was night. When I tried to get up, one of my legs seemed to be broken and one of my shoulders seemed too far to me in place properly.

"I started to limp away to get some help and it was so dark that I didn't realize where I was going. I walked right into the road and then a car came running towards me. It hit me. The two people in the car were people that I knew. It was my friend Midge, who was killed by Hal as well and my current boyfriend was Moose."

Kevin and Moose met eyes. Moose smiled at him and blew him a kiss. "Which one of you is Moose?" the judge asked.

Moose stood up and smoothed out his sweater. "That's me."

"Mr. Mason, if I can ask you a question about Mr. Keller. Did you stop the car or did you continue driving?"

"I stopped. I didn't know that it was Kevin because it was so dark out. But I didn't stop hard enough and then I hit him..."

Kevin gave a small smile at his boyfriend. "It's okay Moose." he said. "It's fine."

"And another question for you Mr. Mason, do you believe that this attack against your boyfriend was a hate crime?" the judge asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes." Moose said, quickly. "I believe that all his attacks were hate crimes, but this one in particular was a terrible, terrible hate fueled attack."

The judge nodded and motioned for Moose to sit. Moose sat back down and Tom patted his shoulder. The judge looked back over at Kevin and nodded for him to continue his testimony. Kevin nodded and looked back down at his paper. "Moose and Midge brought me down from the top of their car and Midge called 911. But I was slowly drifting away. Moose kept telling me to hold on, but I still believed that I was disgusting and that I was a terrible human being and that I was nasty for what I did. So I didn't listen to him and I allowed myself to fall. And then after that, I was inside of this beach. Like a purgatory."

Kevin set down his paper and he looked down. The judge nodded. "Mr. Keller, when you awoke did you tell your family who attacked you?"

"I was planning on it, but then he came to see me in the hospital. And then I got scared that he was going to hurt me. So I didn't say it." Kevin said, shaking his head. "I accidentally let it out to Moose and Archie when I was in the hospital."

The same warden that asked a question before raised his hand. "If I may Mr. Keller, it is my understanding that you were also kidnapped by Hal Cooper after you awakened from the coma. How did he get to you?"

"I let him take me. Because he threatened to attack people that I love. He was going to attack Moose and he already sliced a deep cut into my ex's chest." Kevin said.

The judge nodded and looked over at Hal. "Mr. Cooper... do you have anything to say for yourself? Anything at all? For what you've caused this boy and his family?"

The prison guard that came for Hal walked over to him and pulled off his muzzle. Hal coughed out a bit and he met eyes with Kevin. "All I have to say is... that I should have killed you in those woods. So that your faggot blood can't be passed on."

The judge slammed his gavel down onto his bench. The guard placed his muzzle back on and silence filled the room. "After hearing this testimony, I think that we can all agree that you Mr. Cooper seem to have no regard for human rights. I think that I will be sentencing you to a lifetime in prison for your crimes."

He slammed his gavel and Hal was pulled out of the room. Kevin sighed loudly and wiped some sweat from his brow. Tom got up and walked over to his son. "You did good okay? You did great." he whispered, taking his hands and pulling him into his arms. "You did great son. You did amazing."


	25. Twenty-Five

Kevin sat on the patio, looking out at the rising sun and the beautiful orangish color that was morphing the night sky into something more. Kevin looked out, holding his mug of tea in his hand. Thinking. Thinking of basically everything that had happened.

The testimony had been a whole month ago. In that time, Kevin had stayed with his father and his family. He had stayed in the loving care of his dad and caught up on all things Riverdale that had he missed out on in the coma. Starting with the love of his dad and Sierra McCoy, a possible new stepsister, Betty and Jughead having promise rings, Southside High joining into Riverdale High and all of the deaths that The Black Hood had caused. It was hard at first to get used to life. He had first started having vivid nightmares, insomnia and shaking fear of everything that had happened with his attack and his kidnapping and his coma. But everyone made it known that they wouldn't leave him.

Tom would hold Kevin close to his chest and rub his hair, signing This Nearly Was Mine softly until he fell asleep. On the nights that Sierra and Josie slept over, Josie would make him hot chocolate and they would spend the majority of the night watching whatever show Kevin missed while unconscious, while Sierra would pull the covers over him when he crashed pretty early in the morning. On the nights that Veronica slept over, she would soothe Kevin's aches and shake with a meditative pose and breathing. And on one of the many nights that Moose slept over, he would hold him close and whisper all of the nicknames that he wanted to call him.

Or Moose would treat Kevin to calm, passionate and romantic sex.

Same effects as the nicknames. Kevin sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Kevin soon got over his constant fear of getting attacked again, or being hated because he was gay, or of his father and friends abandoning him. It just took a lot of hard work and tender loving care to get to this point in his life. Kevin just wished that it didn't take a coma for him to reach this point in his life where he wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Kevin looked out as the sun raised and started to glisten into his house. He heard the birds start to sing and the trees start to sway. He smiled. He missed the sound of forest nature compared to the sound of endless waves in his purgatory coma induced prison.

Kevin pressed his lips to the cup of his tea as he heard someone come down the stairs. He didn't look over, he stayed in his seat and just looked out at the early sunrise in Riverdale. "Kevin?"

Kevin knew that the voice belonged to his dad. He was the only one that he lived with. Kevin still didn't turn. His eyes were focused on the sunrise in front of him. Tom did take a seat in the chair opposite to him and the table that matched the chair. Tom looked over at his son. Kevin just sipped his tea slowly as he looked out in front of him. After a few seconds he turned over and placed his cup down on the table. "Do you want some?" he asked. "It's peach and cherry blossom mixed together."

"No thank you." Tom said, waving his hand. "What are you doing up this early. It's nearly six."

"I just woke up early. I saw that the sun was beginning to rise so I thought that I'd sit and watch it." Kevin answered, turning to his dad. There was the sympathetic smile on his face that everyone had grown to love. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine son." Tom replied. Tom knew that sometimes Kevin would get into these moods. Ones where he'd just stare out, laser focused on something. Like a photo, or the fireplace on the wall, or even one page in a book he was trying to catch up on during lost time. Tom looked over and sighed.

"Dad..." Kevin said, picking up his cup again. "I just wanted to ask. Why were you so mad when I went into Fox Forest? In fact... why didn't you want me to go in the first place?"

Tom licked his lips and placed his elbows on the chair's armrests. He put one hand to his chin and started to rub it. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do." Kevin responded.

Tom in took in a deep breath and he looked at his son. "Kevin, the reason that I didn't want you going out into that forest and cruising around for boys... was this. This is what I didn't want to happen. You getting hurt. Badly hurt. I didn't want you to end up the next Jason Blossom. I didn't want to have to get a call from the station one night and have anyone tell me that it was you that they found. You found dead. I couldn't bare it Kevin! I couldn't even bare it when you were in the coma. Thank God that you didn't die, but it was worse then having to live without you Kev. You're my son, and then I had to watch you lie in a hospital bed for days and days on end. Just... just blaming myself for not stopping you in time. For not... for not saving you.

"I... I just... I wasn't mad at you when I found out that you had been going into the woods Kev. I was mad at myself for not keeping you safe and not being a better father. I should have noticed that you needed attention and that you needed care and love. I should have opened my mouth to understand you. So that we could speak to one another and that we could have a conversation and that you would feel less alone and loved for and cared. And because I didn't to that... you ended up feeling so lonely and believing that you deserved that terrible... horrible attack." Tom sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that I made to feel like you were alone and that you deserved. You didn't deserve any of this... and this was all my fault. For making you feel alone.

"I'm sorry son. I'm so so so so sorry. For not being there for you... for not protecting you. I don't deserve you. I've never deserved you."

Kevin got up from his chair and walked over to his sobbing father. He knelt down beside him and took his larger hands in his. Tom had missed the feeling of Kevin touching him since he was in the coma. He missed him in general. Kevinmove over and hugged his dad. "Dad... dad." Kevin said, looking at his crying dad. "Dad, look up at me please."

Tom looked up, his eyes red and his face slick with tears. He looked over at the child that he had helped create and the one that he had ignored for awhile. "Kevin I-"

"Dad... listen to me." Kevin said to him. "Dad... did you ignore me for awhile?"

"Yes." Tom responded.

"Yes you did. But you did it because you have a job to do to keep this town safe from harm." Kevin said back.

"That's no excuse though Kev." Tom tried to say, but Kevin held his hand up and cut him off.

"Yes it is. Without you, this would have happened again and again and you wouldn't have helped put Hal in prison." Kevin said to him. "Now... Dad, did you attack me in the woods?"

"What? No! Of course not! I would never hurt you!" Tom cried.

"That's right. Now. Did you put me into that coma?"

"No I-"

"Did you traumatize me? Did you give me PTSD?"

"No Kevin I-"

"Did you kidnap me and try to kill me with Betty and Mrs. Cooper?" Kevin asked, rubbing his dad's knuckles.

Tom sighed and nods at him. "No Kevin. No I didn't."

"That's right. You didn't. You had nothing to do with my attack and my kidnapping. Which means that you didn't do a thing to hurt me. None of this is and will be your fault. Okay? Look at me dad. You didn't do this to me. You didn't do any of this to me. Okay?"

Tom wipes his tears and nods. Kevin moves over and he wraps his dad into a hug. Tom hugs him back. He rests his head into his son's shoulder. He never wanted to hear that his son was hurt ever again. He never wanted for him to be hurt. He never wanted him taken away from him again. He never wanted for his beautiful beautiful child to be sad or lonely ever again. Tom gripped his son's hair and kissed the side of his cheek. "I love you Kevin. Don't you ever forget that."

"Never." Kevin said back, holding his dad tightly in his arms. "I'd never forget that or you."

* * *

The rest of the day had progressed with little to none huge events. Tom and Kevin had breakfast, the ritual that was stripped from them since Kevin was attacked and Tom spent the day working from home. Mostly because he had to. He would not leave his child again. He sat in his office with the door opened, working on some files while looking out at his son through the window that led to their patio. Kevin sat on their porch swing, reading a book that he had been waiting years for before the coma came along. Tom loved seeing his son doing young teenage boy things again. He loved seeing his child just... alive.

Kevin swung slowly back and forth on the porch swing that he and father had made two summers ago, imagining himself in the world of the book that he was currently reading. The younger Keller was to involved in his novel that didn't hear the sound of something approaching in his driveway. Approaching the Keller home was the kind and loving boyfriend of Kevin Keller. Moose had one of his hands shoved into his pockets and in his other was a large bouquet of pink gerbera daisies. Moose walked up the steps of the porch and his blush got even more pink when he saw the sight of Kevin reading again.

"Hey." Moose whispered, giving Kevin a little jump. He's eyes widened and he instantly regretted scaring him. "Shit, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thin-"

"It's okay Moose. I'm fine." Kevin said with a smile. He put his bookmark inside of his book and patted the soft mattress that was on top of the swing, inviting Moose to sit. Moose and walked over to the swing. He sat down next to his boyfriend and cradled the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He handed them to Kevin.

"Here." he said.

Kevin took the flowers and took a sniff of them. "My favorite." he said with the smile that made Moose's heart melt. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Moose said, snuggling Kevin closer to him. Kevin put his head inside of the crook of Moose's neck. Moose held Kevin close to him. It just felt so right having him here in his arms. So right to have Kevin back where he belonged. Alive and well and breathing. Tom had noticed the other boy's appearance and smile. He really liked Moose. He set down his files and he walked out to the porch.

"Hey Moose." he said with a smile.

Moose looked up from his boyfriend and at the his father. He smiled. "Hello Detective Keller." he said. "I was just here to um... give Kevin some flowers."

Kevin shook the bouquet in his hands. "They're beautiful aren't they dad?"

"Yes, yes they are." Tom said. "Do you have someplace to be Moose? Sierra and Josie will be here any minute. Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"We made our family famous Nashville hot chicken." Kevin said, standing up and holding his hand out to help Moose stand too. "You're not a Keller unless you've tried it."

Moose smiled at the thought of being a part of Kevin's family. "Of course. Of course I'll stay."

"That's great." Tom said, clapping Moose's shoulder. "I'll set the table."

Tom walked back inside, leaving Moose and Kevin alone again. "Did you mean what you said?" Moose asked. "About me... being a Keller?"

Kevin smiled. He set down the flowers on the swing and he took one of Moose's cheeks in his hands. He moved forward and kissed him, leaving Moose dumbstruck and giddy when he pulled back. "Moose, you've always been a Keller. Since the day that you started to protect me in the coma, and visit me and visit my dad... you became an honorary Keller. You've always been a Keller. You'll always be a Keller."

Moose smiled and he moved over, grabbing the back of Kevin's thighs and lifting him up into his hold. Kevin wrapped his legs around Moose's back and smiled. "I love you." he whispered. "More than words can express. I love you so so much dear."

"I love you too." Kevin cried. The two moved in into a kind and loving kiss. One that stayed connected and one that left butterflies in Kevin's stomach. Moose set Kevin down and his hands held the skin underneath his jaw. The two explored each other's mouths while holding each other's bodies in a warm embrace.

Moose was forced to pull away when he needed air. He looked at Kevin and smiled. "I'm glad that I met you." he whispered, taking Kevin's hand and kissing it. "Now come on. I think that I need to prove how much of a Keller I am by eating that chicken."

"How's your spice tolerance?" Kevin asked, grabbing his book and his bouquet of daises in one arm and taking Moose's hand in his. Moose opened the door to the room.

"It's decent?" Moose said, walking into the Keller's living room.

"Then you're going to suck at this."

The two laughed and then once more went into a passionate kiss. "Okay, okay, enough with the kissing." Tom called from the kitchen, making the two boys pull away and blush hard. All three of them laughed.

The Black Hood might have taken away most of Kevin's life. But he was glad to return to one that was filled with warmth, protection and happiness. Kevin was glad to be back. Kevin was glad to be alive. Kevin was glad to be... to be Kevin.

* * *

 _ **It is with such sweet sorrow that I say the two words no one wanted to hear. The End.**_

 _ **This story was so much fun to write and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I hope to see you all next time for my stories. Hugs and Kisses from OnceUponATimeInRiverdale**_


	26. Epilogue

**_I couldn't let this story end without an epilogue. I love this story way too much too not let it not end with something a bit more. So, I hope you guys are happy and enjoy_**

* * *

 _ **Six and a half years later...**_

There was a huge crowd inside of the small hotel. So many men, women and teenagers, sitting or standing. Speaking to one another with smile's on their faces. They were having happy conversations or friendly debates. They were all living their own lives and having their own conversations, not even noticing the people in front. They didn't notice the Keller-McCoy family, sitting in the front row of the small little row of black fold out chairs. Tom was sitting with Sierra in his arms, and next to them was Josie and Moose. Tom was playfully flirting with his wife while Josie and Moose were having a friendly discussion about why going peskitarian is better than going vegatarian. All the talking slowly stopped as an older woman took the stage. She walked over to the podium and tapped on the microphone with the one hand that she had, earning the audience's attention.

Tom and Sierra gave one last kiss before turning over to the stage and Josie and Moose playfully gave each other the finger. They turned to the one handed woman on the stage. "Hello everyone. Thank you all so much for coming out this afternoon." she said. The audience gave her a respectful applause. She smiled at them and nodded. "I know that you all are excited for today. We will get to the rest of the day very soon. But now is the time that you have all been waiting for. Please welcome the man of hour, Kevin Keller-McCoy."

The crowd cheered, smiles on their faces. But none of them as wide as Tom's and Moose's. They clapped loudly and called out his name. Kevin walked out from behind the forest green curtain, smiling widely. He was dressed just like he would. A red collar shirt with a black blazer. He walked over to the podium and waved over at the crowd. His eyes met his father over in front row and he smiled at him. Tom gave him a wide smile. Kevin's father was amazing. The best. Kevin shook the hand of the woman and he moved over to the podium, waving at the crowd but also signaling them to be silent. They all slowly shut up and sat down in their seats.

"Thank you all for coming." Kevin said with a smile. Moose called out his name, earning a blush from his boyfriend on the stage. "Thanks babe."

The crowd gave a few whoops and cheers. Moose blew him a kiss on stage, earning a light punch in the arm from Tom. "Love you." Moose whispered to him, giving him a wink.

Kevin smiled and looked out at the crowd. "I live in a small town up in Canada. It's called Riverdale. It's a few hours away from here. It's where I grew up and spent my life. I was raised by my father, the town's sheriff, to become the man that I am today. I love Riverdale. But there was a time in my life when I thought that I could no longer love Riverdale. And it's a time in my life that maybe a few of you heard on the news or have never heard before. But nonetheless, I'm here to tell you all that story today.

"It was during the middle of my sophomore year. And like any other high school student, I just hoping for the future. But all of that slowly started to fall. Starting with the murder of Jason Blossom, my sister Josie's best friend's twin. I knew Jason. Not well, but I knew him. He was a bit of an arrogant dick, but it was high school. I can't hold him accountable. My town spiraled out of control. Neighbor blaming neighbor for a murder with no evidence. Until there was evidence. When I found the body down my the river while on a walk with my now boyfriend Moose. After that, the hell that Riverdale seemed to be under started to rise and unleash Satan himself." Kevin said with a nod. "It started with finding the murderer, who was Jason's own father. Then finding out that my ex boyfriend was an associate in this crime. And then having a serial killer come to my town. And from what I've heard, his name was The Black Hood. I saw 'from what I've heard' because I wasn't around to see his countless murders and attacks. Because I was the second attack."

The crowd gasped and some of the murmured to one another. Kevin's smile was gone and his lips had been pressed into a thin line. He took in a deep breath, his heart was hammering and hammering and hammering. But he needed to speak. If he didn't, who else would? He was lucky to be alive. Kevin looked up at the crowd and held his hand up for silence. They all closed their mouths and looked over. Sierra was tightly gripping Tom's hand and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Tom was in the same boat of Kevin. His heart was beating. Because he saw the scenario second hand. Him and Moose. Moose had his arms folded in front of him while Josie pulled him into a side hug.

Kevin looked down at his family and smiled before continuing. "I went into the woods a lot. I would tell my dad and my friends that I was jogging at night when instead, I was making out and having guilt less sex with other guys. And the day that my dad and my friends found out. Something… changed. To me, they seemed so disgusted with me. And I asked myself all night that night, what am I doing wrong? Is it me? It is. It was in my mind that day. So when I went to school the next day, my friends tried to tell me that they wanted to stay close to me. But I thought that they were saying to stay away. So… I ran. I ran out of that school that day and started to cry my eyes out. And after seconds of crying and crying, some came to me. I thought that it was a teacher, going to help me or ask what is wrong. But when I looked up, I saw that it was the serial killer. It was The Black Hood.

"He started to beat me with a staff that he had brought with him. The pain was unbearable as he kept hitting me and hitting me and hitting me. Nothing compares to that pain. It hurt so much. Then I said something to me. Something that I will never forget. He said to me: 'The ultimate sin. No two men shall lie in bed together. Sexually. You are nothing but sin. And sinners- Sinners. Have. To. Die.' I recognized his voice as soon as he spoke. It was the father of my best friend. And as soon as he noticed that I knew it was him, he dragged me and put his hand over my mouth. I was screaming at him to let me go and that I wouldn't tell anyone. But he didn't care. He dragged him deep into the woods and keep beating me. First with that staff he brought, then with a rusty knife. And it hurt and hurt and hurt.

"I didn't come to until hours later." Kevin said to his audience as the sat on the edge of their seats. "It night and my entire body hurt. And not just from the torture that I just endured, but from the belief that my family still hated me for what I was doing in the woods. I started crawling, cuts all over my body, dislocated shoulder, broken leg and all. I was trying to reach someone, so that I could warn them who the serial killer was. So that I could tell them that they're lives were on the line. And then… in my haste to escape… I was hit by a car."

There was another gasp from the crowd. A few people were in tears, including Josie. Moose was looking up at Kevin with a sad apologetic smile. He was the one that had hit Kevin, so he had another kind of pain in his heart. Kevin looked down and met eyes with Moose. Moose blushed and gave him a nod, mouthing a slow: "I love you and I'm sorry."

Kevin chuckled, blowing him a kiss before turning to his audience. "After that, I went unconscious. And I didn't come to until almost seven months later." The crowd gasped again and they all let out a bit of a sob. Tom pulled Sierra closer to him, wiping his forming tears on her sweater. Kevin wiped his tears, seeing his family get emotional over his own ordeal. "I was trapped in a coma. Healing on the outside but my body trapped in this purgatory beach. And there I sat, on that sand, watching the waters splash. Thinking that my family hates me and my friends wanted nothing to with me. And in my head, all I was thinking was: 'Why do they hate me? Do they want me?' I sobbed and sobbed, not knowing that outside of this coma induced beach. I cried my eyes out and clawed at my eyes, not knowing that my father was praying for me to survive. Not knowing that my current boyfriend was falling deeper and deeper in love with me. Not knowing that all my friends were setting up memorials for me. Not knowing that everyone in the town were mourning me even though I wasn't dead. What happened to me was something that I could never ever forget. It's something that shaped who I was today.

"What happened to me before the attack, and what happened after the attack is probably something that would make people want to die or want to forget. I don't want to forget. If anything, I wanted to relive this terrible moment in my past. I want to turn the clock and somehow relive this attack. I want to relive the coma, relive the love and care I received from my father after I woke up. Relive how I got used to my town afterwards, relive my kidnapping by the same man that had attacked me. Relive the moments were I fell in love. So I asked myself, 'Kevin Keller-McCoy, how do I relive the past that was so painful? How I do it? And then, like the staff that beat me all those years ago, it hit me." Kevin smiled and reached under the podium. "I wanted to relive those moments and bring you all along for the ride. And that's exactly what I did. And that's exactly why you are all here.

"I am here to show you what I have been working on for the past year." Kevin went under the podium and pulled out a thick book. It's cover was a dark black and navy blue gradient from top to bottom. And on the bottom was three large drops of what everyone could guess was blood. Kevin smiled. "I'm here to show you my story. My ordeal. My coma. This is my debut novel and I'm so happy to share it with you. This is _Crashing Down_."

The crowd went wild and started to cheer with emotional happiness.

* * *

The book introduction ended and Kevin was now inside of Veronica's speakeasy Kevin was smiling and laughing as Archie popped a bottle of Kevin's favorite cherry champagne. Foam went everywhere the guests of the party screamed and cheered. Archie quickly poured the drink into the glasses of the happy guests. As Tom's was poured, Sierra slurped a bit off the top. Betty snatched the bottle from Archie and chuckled the small bit left. Moose and Kevin twisted their arms and sipped one another's glasses.

Josie had gone all out when throwing Kevin's book launch party. She had gotten catering from Pop's, Fangs to DJ and beautiful blue decorations to match Kevin's book cover. Kevin thanked her so much for it. He danced along with his boyfriend and his sister, smiling and smiling. He had never felt more happy. Tom smiled from afar, watching his son dance. "Tommy, are you okay?" Sierra asked.

"I'm actually perfect. It just makes me happy to see Kevin so happy." Tom replied.

Sierra nodded, taking out her phone and putting it in front of Tom. Tom looked down at the screen. It was an article. A list of the best books as of this year. And Kevin's book on the number one spot. "That's amazing!" he cried.

"Here and read this." Sierra said, pointing at the large paragraph. "It says: 'a captivating book that takes inside of one of medicines greatest mysteries and an emotional rollercoaster about unconditional love, forgiveness and care.' Your son wrote an amazing story sweetheart."

"Our son baby, our son." Tom corrected with a kiss to her temple.

Kevin had been on the dance floor, Moose holding his waist and spinning him around to the latin song playing. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart." he whispered. "I know how much it meant to you that your story was told."

"Our story baby, our story." Kevin said. "Oh! I almost forgot. I have a gift for you."

"A gift? Kevin, this is your day." Moose said, but Kevin pulled away from his arms and went over to Josie. He kissed her cheek, taking a small brown paper wrapped package from behind her. Kevin walked back over to his boyfriend and held it out to him. Moose smiled, taking the package and holding it in his hands. As he did, the music slowly turned off from behind them. The couple didn't even notice. Moose slowly pulled off the bright green string that kept the wrapping together. He pulled it away and was met with Kevin's thick novel. Moose smiled and looked up at his boyfriend. Kevin raised his hand and tapped on the cover lightly.

"Turn to the acknowledgements." Kevin said to him. Moose did as he was told and he turned to the back of the book, where all of Kevin's acknowledgements were. "Read it aloud. The third paragraph."

Moose did as he was told, turning the page to get to the third paragraph and starting to read out loud. " 'One of the most important people in my life are the people in my family. But there is one person in particular that snuck his way into my family. He's a thief that stole my heart. And if you haven't already noticed, he is the same Moose that I reference in almost every chapter. He is loving and caring and the most protective person that I have ever met. He was there for me on the day that I was attacked, every day that I was in the hospital. The day that I woke up and the day that I was kidnapped. I can't imagine a world without Moose. And hopefully one day I'll call him my husband.' " Moose froze looking up at Kevin and then back down at the book. Everyone gasped and Kevin had the most adorable smile on his face. "Are you… are you serious?"

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Yes." he said, taking something out of his pocket. It was a simple golden band with gold vines all over the band. "I got this from my mom when I visited her a few weeks ago. I wanted to use this to ask you to be mine forever. Coma or not."

Moose shook his head, a wide smile on his face. "Dammit Keller. You always have to one up me. Now your fricken proposal is your book." Moose shook his head and looked over at Fangs. Fangs ran down the DJ booth and came back with a fancy champagne glass. This one was filled with a cocktail that Moose and Kevin had made on one of their cooking dates out of champagne, lime juice and blueberries. Moose set down the book and held out the book to Kevin. He smiled at the drink. Before he could take it and take a sip, Moose poured out the drink onto the floor.

As he poured out the drink and the ice until it was only filled with a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire in the middle. Moose took it out and set the glass down. "Moose…" Kevin cried, covering his mouth.

"I had asked your dad and Sierra for permission to marry you. I was going to ask you after the party, when it was just us. I was even thinking of doing it this morning during breakfast." Moose explained, slowly getting down on one knee. "So… since we're here, I guess that I should ask. Kevin Keller-McCoy, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Kevin smiled, getting down on one knee himself. "Only if you Moose Mason, will you me the honor of becoming my husband."

Moose smiled, taking Kevin's hand in his. He pressed it against his cheek. "I would love nothing more." he answered.

"Then I guess that you have a fiance now then." Kevin responded. The crowd behind them started to clap for them. Moose moved forward and pulled Kevin up into his arms, twirling him around. Sierra, Josie, Betty and Veronica were all in tears of happiness, squeezing each other in happiness. Tom on the other hand just stood there, clapping happily. He had thought so many times that Kevin would die all those years ago while he was lying in the hospital bed. But now here he was, screaming of happy delight as his new fiance swung him around bridal style. Tom couldn't be prouder. Kevin looked over and saw his dad, Kevin jumped down from his fiance's hold. He walked over to him and took Tom's hand in his. Tom wiped away the forming tears in his eyes as soon as his son got close enough.

Kevin rubbed his dad's hand. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tom said, pulling his son closer into a tight hug. Kevin returned it. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just glad that you're alive and that you're okay."

"Dad, nothing is going to happen to me." Kevin answered.

"I know. I know." Tom responded. "I'm just… I'm just so happy for you. You are my son and I love you. So so much."

Moose walked up from behind Kevin and he smiled at Tom. "Mr. Keller-McCoy. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Moose." he said calmly yet stern. "You take care of my child. He means everything to me."

"I would never hurt him. I love him more than I love myself." Moose responded.

Tom nodded. "Good." he said, looking over at Kevin again. "I love you. I'll see you at home."

"I love you more." Kevin said, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Moose took his hand and led him back to the dance floor. Sierra came from behind and she took his arm in hers. Tom turned over to her and smiled widely. Tom kissed her and looked over at his son. He was so lucky that everything had turned out perfectly in the end. His son was okay. His was in love. His was alive. Tom pulled his wife over to the dance floor and he danced with her alongside his son. Things had been pretty crappy with their family after the coma and the attack. But things were slowly put back together, like an old puzzle. Tom was happy. Kevin was happy. Kevin moved away from Moose, pressing a kiss onto his wrist before moving to his dad. He took his arms and they danced with smiles on their faces.

Things had happened. Things had changed. But they stayed close as they could. They were family. And nothing would break them.

* * *

 _ **That was the actual end and I hope that you all enjoyed this little surprise.**_


End file.
